MLP Equestria Girls - Una nueva amenaza
by LucianoLenz
Summary: La nueva aventura de las chicas teniendo a mi Fan character de aliado y el cual empuja esta nueva historia, habrá humor, drama, misterios, y con un villano sin escrúpulos, insensible y sin remordimientos, otro villano igual a Tirek, lean :3
1. Capítulo 1: Memorias Perdidas

Desde la última vez de ganar las batalla de las bandas contra las Dazzlings toda la escuela canterlot volvía a estar en paz, así que todos volvieron a su rutina de siempre...

Fluttershy:vamos Ángel tienes que comer si quieres mejorar  
Angel:patea el tazón de sopa y se cruza de brazos*  
Fluttershy:hey! Ángel no!  
Angel: :T  
Fluttershy:toma la sopa! No me hagas usar..."La Mirada"  
Angel:...*toma la sopa*  
Fluttershy:mucho mejor n_n

*tocan la puerta*

Fluttershy: *abre* hola Applejack, hola Pinkie Pie ¿que se les ofrece?  
Applejack:¿vienes con nosotras a la playa?  
Pinkie:el mar trajo muchas almejas e iremos a recolectarlas  
Fluttershy:oh! Me encantaría  
Pinkie:¿pues a qué esperas?! :D agarra una cubeta y vamos!

*una vez en la playa*

Fluttershy:que hermosa brisa *extiende los brazos*  
Applejack:la verdad hay muchas *tomando las almejas*  
Fluttershy: ire mas alla de las rocas, debe haber más  
Applejack:ten cuidado, no vayas a resbalar y lastimarte  
Fluttershy:estaré bien *se va*  
Pinkie:bueno, aquí hemos cogido todas  
Applejack:esperemos a Fluttershy  
Fluttershy:chicaaaaaas!  
Applejack:¡¿Fluttershy?! *va corriendo*  
Pinkie:*la sigue* al rescate!  
Applejack:Fluttershy, ¡¿estas bien?!  
Pinkie:porque gritaste asi?  
Fluttershy:¡allá miren! *señala*  
Pinkie y Applejack: *miran* ¡¿pero qué demonios?!

Y allí yacía en la orilla del mar un chico totalmente inconsciente...

Applejack:*baja las rocas con cuidado* vamos ese muchacho necesita ayuda  
Pinkie:*baja*  
Fluttershy:e-esperenme *baja con cuidado*  
Applejack:oye...*lo mueve* diablos está inconsciente  
Pinkie:quizás está muerto  
Fluttershy y Applejack:Pinkie! D8  
Applejack:llamaré una ambulancia *agarra su teléfono*

*unas horas después*

?:hummm *despierta* donde estoy?  
Enfermera:oh! Por Fin despierta ¿como se siente?  
?:ugh...me...me duele mucho la cabeza  
Enfermera:sabes que te pasó?  
?:no...no recuerdo nada  
Enfermera:descansa traeré algo de comida y te haremo un encefalograma  
?:ok  
Enfermera:siga descansando  
?:...(no consigo recordar nada...¿Que me pasó?)  
Applejack:em...hola muchacho  
Pinkie:hola~ n.n/  
Fluttershy:¿Como te sientes?  
?:¿Quienes son?  
Applejack: nosotras te encontramos inconsciente en la playa tenías una gran herida en tu cabeza  
Pinkie:pensamos que habías palmado  
Fluttershy:tu sola pensaste eso  
Applejack:y como te sientes?  
?:yo...no recuerdo nada de nada  
Las 3: ¡¿que?!  
?:no se...ni quien soy...me duele mucho la cabeza  
Fluttershy:e-eso es horrible!  
Pinkie:no recuerdas nada?! Rápido la fecha de tu cumpleaños!  
?:...no lo sé... No me acuerdo  
Pinkie:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! El horror! El horror!  
?:*tapándose los oídos* _  
Fluttershy: _  
Applejack: _  
Otros pacientes: _  
Applejack: no...vuelvas a gritar así!  
Pinkie:es horrible! *sollozando* pobre muchacho buaaaa!  
Applejack: -_- no es el fin del mundo...  
Enfermera:bueno salgan, se acabó la hora de visita además hemos de hacerle un encefalograma  
Applejack:bueno...adiós, esperamos que recuerdes todo pronto  
?:adios...

*las chicas se van*

Sunset :vaya historia...  
Rainbow:si, no saber quien eres debe ser horrible  
Applejack:si, esperemos que algún familiar lo vaya a ver y que pueda ir a su casa sano y salvo  
Fluttershy:esperemos que así sea  
Sunset:pero...¿no lo encontraron en la playa?  
Applejack:aja...y?  
Sunset:que pasa si el estaba a bordo de algún barco y algo pasó y terminó aquí  
Applejack:...  
Fluttershy:realmente no pensamos en eso  
Rarity:bueno mañana vayan y pregúntenle, quizás recuerde algo  
Applejack:hummm si después de mis labores ire  
Fluttershy:te acompaño  
Applejack:genial, mejor me voy a dormir se hace tarde  
Fluttershy: yo igual  
Pinkie:adios

*volvemos con el muchacho

?:con la mirada perdida al techo*...(no consigo dormir) ¿qué demonios me pasó? ¿de donde vengo? ¿quien soy?

Continuará...

Aquí concluye el capítulo 1 espero que les haya gustado :) dejadme vuestra opinión


	2. Capítulo 2: Mano amiga

Fluttershy y Applejack se disponían a ir a visitar a aquel chico en el hospital para saber si recuperó algún recuerdo

Fluttershy: Hola, vinimos a visitar al chico de la habitación 7  
Recepcionista: muy bien, puedes pasar  
Fluttershy y Applejack: gracias *se dirige a la habitación 7*  
?:*desayunando*  
Fluttershy: buenos días  
?: ah Hola...perdona se me olvidó tu nombre  
Fluttershy: me llamó fluttershy  
Applejack: soy Applejack  
?: me llamó Brave Soul  
Fluttershy y Applejack: oh! Pudiste recordar quien eres?  
Brave: sí...aunque sólo mi nombre,según los medicos, es de a poquito  
Fluttershy: recordaste como acabarse en la playa?  
Brave: nada  
Applejack: rayos... es extraño que algún familiar tuyo no haya venido a buscarte  
Brave:...  
Applejack: bueno, no te me deprimas, ya todo se arreglara  
Brave: eso espero  
Applejack: bueno, ¿nos vamos fluttershy?  
Fluttershy: si, adiós mejorate  
Brave: adios  
Fluttershy: me da mucha pena que no haya recordado mas  
Applejack: hay que tener paciencia...la amnesia es un caso serio  
Fluttershy: espero que se reúna con su familia pronto  
Brave: *tratando de recordar* hmmmmm rayos...no consigo recordar nada mas  
Enfermera: con calma, no debes forzar mucho tu mente  
Brave:hummm

*mientras las chicas*

Sunset: bueno,es algo  
Applejack: con sólo saber tu nombre no sirve  
Pinkie: sólo falta que recuerde su cumpleaños  
Rarity: eso no es muy Importante Pinkie  
Pinkie: si que lo es!  
Rainbow: no, no lo es  
Pinkie: Que si!  
Sunset: hummm apuesto a que Twilight tiene algún método que lo ayude  
Applejack: ella tiene cosas mejores cosas que hacer que un chico recuerde que le paso  
Fluttershy: es verdad  
Sunset: sólo tiene que escribirme una pequeña solución en el diario, nada mas  
Applejack: no se...inténtalo entonces  
Sunset: bueno, iré a por el diario, le escribiré inmediatamente  
Rainbow: ¿Y ahora que les dio por ayudar a ese chico? Ni lo conocen  
Applejack: pasa que soy buena persona y ayudó a todos  
Fluttershy: yo igual, quiero ayudar a ese chico  
Pinkie: oh! Oh! Oh! ¿probaron a golpearle más la cabeza?  
Applejack: eso solo pasa en las caricaturas, necesitamos una solución más madura -_-  
Pinkie: como quieran  
Sunset: miren! Esto escribió Twilight:  
Tiene amnesia retrógrada quizás recorriendo lugares de canterlot recuerde algo, siguiendo una rutina que antes llevaba  
Applejack: ¿como podemos asegurar que el es de aquí?  
Sunset: sólo llevemoslo a dar una vuelta, así tina algo de aire fresco de paso  
Applejack: bueno, está vez si que tengo que decir no,tengo muchos labores pendientes  
Sunset: ¿Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy: ayudare con gusto  
Sunset: ¿alguna más?  
Pinkie: oh oh oh! Yo eligeme a mi! Eligeme Eligeme!  
Sunset: bien, vayamos después de las clases  
Pinkie: Si!

*después de las clases*

Brave: *tomando sopa*  
Pinkie: HOLA!  
Brave: prfffffffffff *cof* *cof* ca-casi me ahogo!  
Pinkie: si, lo vi, come más despacio tontito  
Brave: pero si tu saliste de la nada!  
Fluttershy: perdonala n_n  
Brave: Hola...Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy: si n.n  
Brave: y tu?  
Sunset: me llamó sunset shimmer, venimos a ayudarte con tu problema de memoria  
Brave: oh, ya veo...oigan se que por mi problema de memoria no recuerdo muchas cosas pero...acaso son amigas mias?  
Fluttershy: pu-pues la verdad es que...no  
Pinkie: no te conocemos  
Brave: pero si soy un completo extraño porque molestarse en ayudarme?  
Sunset: bueno, nosotras somos muy buenas personas y ayudamos a quien más lo necesita  
Fluttershy: además ningún familiar tuyo vino aun  
Brave:...no  
Sunset: y por ahora somos las únicas que conoces  
Brave: h  
mmm ok  
Sunset: te llevaremos a dar una vuelta, si ves algún lugar o local que te resulte familiar, recuerdes algo  
Brave: ok, gracias  
Las 3:de nada n.n

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 3: En busca de la verdad

Sunset: *toc* *toc*¿estas listo?  
Brave:voy!, *quitándose la ropa del hospital*  
entonces...¿cuál es el plan?  
Sunset:daremos una vuelta por la ciudad, si ves algún lugar que te resulte familiar ahí iremos y si te conocen  
Brave:está bien, *se pone la camisa y la chaqueta*  
Sunset:como tus ropas estaban algo rotas le pedi a una amiga mía si lo arreglaba  
Brave:uh? Es cierto, recuerdo esta no es mi chaqueta, la mía no tenía botones y era marrón oscuro  
Sunset:ah! Bueno ella está muy loca por la moda y diseños, quizás cambió algo tus ropas y no te cobrará nada  
Brave:qué generosa  
Sunset:jaja si así es ella  
Brave: *sale* estoy listo

Sunset:vámonos ya  
Brave:*la sigue*

Sunset se dirigió al cuarto de Brave en el hospital para llevarlo afuera para ver si reconoce algún lugar

Sunset:¿y algún lugar o local te suena?  
Brave:no...empiezo a creer que no funcionará *se sienta en un banco*  
Sunset:oye, tranquilo no tiene porque salir a la primera, sígueme

*llegan a la escuela canterlot*

Sunset:y ahora?  
Brave: jamás he estado aquí  
Sunset:ay vaya...  
Brave:no tiene caso seguir  
Sunset:no  
Brave:si...mejor vuelvo al hos-  
Sunset:no, me refiero ha que no hay que darse por vencido...pero si tu quieres volver  
Snails:oye, no es justo!  
Sunset y Brave: ¿?  
Fido:jaja! ¿Y qué harás al respecto?  
Spot:si, dinos  
Rover:¿acaso pelearas con nosotros? ¿Uh?  
Snails:ese dinero me lo dio mi mama! Es para mi almuerzo  
Snips:si! Devuelvanlo  
Fido:¿quieres problemas? Bien *aprieta el puño y se dispone a pegarle en la cabeza*  
Brave:*lo detiene* no te da vergüenza...abusar así de alguien más pequeño que tu?  
Rover:¿y a ti que pelirrojo?  
Brave:yo no quiero causar ningún problema, así que váyanse ya  
Spot:¿qué harás "tú" al respecto?  
: ¿que está ocurriendo aquí?  
Sunset:directora celestia!  
Rover:na-nada sólo conversamos  
Fido:si, aquí no ocurre nada malo *mirando de reojo a Snails y Snips*  
Snail y Snips:*ocultándose detrás de Brave  
Brave:vaya par de mentirosos  
: expliquese  
Brave:estos tres se metían con estos dos *les agarra el dinero* robando el dinero de su almuerzo  
Fido: te estás buscando una paliza pelirrojo!  
Brave: Tsk! No me das miedo  
:se acabó! Fido, Rover, Spot, siganme a mi oficina  
Fido:grrrr maldito soplon!  
Snail:muchas gracias!  
Brave: denada *les devuelve el dinero*  
Sunset:...  
Snips:muchas gracias, eres un héroe  
Brave:jajaja n_nU no hay de que  
Snails;bien! Hoy si comeremos tacos!  
Snips:adios! *se va junto con Snails*  
Sunset:...  
Brave:eh?...que pasa?  
Sunset: me dejaste sorprendida, lanzarte así y enfrentarte a ellos, fue muy valiente de tu parte  
Brave:bueno, sentí que debía ayudarlos  
Sunset:bueno, ¿estás seguro de que nada te suena?  
Fluttershy. ho-hola! n_n  
Brave: Fluttershy hola!  
Fluttershy:recordaste algo?  
Brave:nada  
Fluttershy:oh vaya...  
Pinkie:¿sigue en pie mi idea de golpearle fuerte la cabeza? :3  
Sunset,Fluttershy,Brave: NOOO!  
Pinkie:oh ok, lo siento bulk biceps para otra seguro, puedes irte  
Bulk: está bien! *se marcha*  
Brave: D8 pero que tío más musculoso! Me golpea y me hace polvo  
Sunset y Fluttershy:...jajajajaja  
Pinkie:jaja! No sé de qué se ríen :3 pero reiré si ustedes ríen jajaja!  
Brave:...jeje, bueno...mejor vuelvo al hospital  
Sunset:oh...la verdades es que ya te han dado el alta  
Brave:que?! Pero no recordé casi nada, ni se donde vivo  
Sunset:calma, nuestra escuela tiene un habitaciones para los alumnos, en el cual puedes dormir, y hable con la para que te inscriba en nuestra escuela  
Brave:pero no recuerdo ni quiénes son mis padres, ni algún otro familiar y...no digo que no confíe en ustedes, pero tampoco se quienes son  
Sunset,Fluttershy,Pinkie:...  
Brave:no se ofendan  
Sunset: te entendemos  
Fluttershy: nosotras somos buenas personas  
Pinkie: Y! Somos tus nuevas amigas ahora!  
Sunset:y harás muchos amigos nuevos aquí. ten fe en nosotras  
Brave:está bien, gracias

*al día siguiente*

Brave:zzzzzzzzzzz  
pip pip pip pip pip pip pip  
Brave:uh...5 minutos más reloj XS *palpando tratando de apagar el despertador* ...Uh?  
Pinkie: pip pip pip pip pip Hora de levantarse! Son las 7 am ¿Listo para tu primerísimo día de clases!?  
Brave:aaaaaaah! pero qué haces en mi cuarto?! Salte de aquí! *la echa*  
Pinkie: Xp vístete rápido, no tardes demasiado  
Brave:*sale de su cuarto vestido y listo* bueno *bosteza* estoy listo  
Sunset:Brave, ellas son Raibow dash  
Rainbow Dash:que onda?  
Sunset: Rarity  
Rarity: es todo un placer  
Brave:él es placer mio, gracias por arreglar y mejorar algo mi ropa  
Rarity:vaya que educado, de nada  
Rainbow: Sunset Pinkie y Fluttershy: nos contaron sobre ti  
Applejack:haremos que te sientas a gusto en nuestra escuela, cualquier cosa acude a una de nosotras

Brave:gracias  
Applejack:iremos primero con la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna, hay cosas de qué hablar  
Brave:bien

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4: Haciendo nuevos amigos

: dada la hoja que recibí del alta del hospital por tu ligera amnesia te daremos una habitación para que tengas un lugar donde quedarte  
Brave:se lo agradezco directora Celestia  
: bien, dicho todo esto, ellas te guiaran para que sepas que clases tendrás  
Brave:ok  
:si no hay nada más que decir, márchense a su clase  
Sunset:gracias, Vámonos Brave

*se dirigen a clases*

Profesora: ahora elevan a la tercera potencia y pasan la un lado y los números si al otro y los suman

*toc toc*

Profesora: pasen  
Sunset:tenemos un nuevo compañero  
Profesora:Bien! que se ponga al frente y se presente  
Brave:*se para frente a todos* Ho...hola, mi nombre es...es Brave Soul  
Todos: hola  
Sunset:bueno, escuchen atentamente Brave sufre un pequeño problema de memoria, así que no sabe mucho sobre su familia o quien es en verdad  
un alumno:que horrible!  
Una alumna:ósea que tiene amnesia?!  
Brave: sí...  
Otro alumno:ni sabes donde vives  
Brave:no...  
Sunset:bueno! No lo atosiguen  
Profesora: bueno aún hay varios sitios libres siéntate donde quieras  
Brave:ok  
Applejack:Brave aquí! Estarás cerca de mi y fluttershy  
Brave:sí! *se sienta y mira a quien tiene compañero/a de escritorio*  
Derpy:*le saluda*  
Brave: (esta será mi compañera de escritorio?)  
Profesora:Bien continuemos con la clase

*la clase de matemáticas termina*

Brave:espero que alguna me sepa explicar qué diantres fue lo que estaba explicando  
Applejack:yo te ayudo, pero ahora la hora del almuerzo!

*se van a la cafetería*

Fluttershy:Hoy hay espagueti con albóndigas!  
Brave:es tu comida favorita?  
Fluttershy:si, es mi plato favorito  
Rarity:vaya...antes no me fije pero que lindo colgante tienes  
Brave:uh? Ah, si...no estoy seguro de que pueda significar  
Rarity:parece la mitad del símbolo Yin Yang  
Brave: y eso que es?  
Rarity:en...bueno, no me acuerdo pero tengo uno casi igual  
Sunset:representa el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad e visto antes ese símbolo en libros de Equestria  
Brave:Equestria? Que pais es ese  
Sunset:ah...bu...bueno es algo difícil de explicar...  
Brave:ok...  
Sunset:vamos a aquella mesa  
Flash:Hola chicas  
todas:hola!  
Flash:y tu eres el nuevo...Brave ¿cierto?  
Brave:sip  
Flash:¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?  
Brave:em...no se  
Applejack:ver!  
Rainbow:tienes que hacer amigos también, no sólo con nosotras  
Brave:buen punto, entonces si *lo sigue*  
Flash:te gusta la música jajaja pregunta tonta, seguro que sí, es decir, que genero de música te gusta  
Brave:bueno...em...Rock?  
Flash:grupo  
Brave:no recuerdo  
Flash:toma *le da su móvil con los auriculares, esperó que te guste lo que escucho  
Brave:...está cool  
Flach:que bien

*mientras las chicas*

Applejack:parece que se llevarán bien  
Rainbow:bien por el  
Fluttershy:me alegro por él n_n  
Sunset:*escribiendo en el diario*  
Rarity:que escribes  
Sunset:le cuento a Twilight sobre Brave  
Pinkie pie:dile cuándo vendrá a visitarnos, quiero hacer una gran fiesta  
Sunset:bueno me avisó que mañana puede venir a visitarnos  
Pinkie: wiiiiii!  
Fluttershy:que bien  
Sunset:bueno, ya acabó el recreo, vayamos por Brave

*afuera mirando por la ventana*

?: *observando a Brave*

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 5: Un encuentro nada agradable

*En Equestria*

Twilight:*guardando cosas en su mochila*  
Pinkie:*detrás* ...  
Twilight:bueno, creo que estoy lista  
Pinkie:¡¿a donde vas?!  
Twilight:ah! *sale volando del susto* pinkie! Sabes que odio que me sorprendes así  
Pinkie: ¿Iras a Canterlot High?  
Twilight:si, sabes qu veces al mes voy a visitarlas  
Pinkie:Oki doki! Mandame saludos :3  
Twilight: jaja, esta bien, adios *atraviesa el portal*

*en Canterlot High*

Twilight:uf, llegue (bien, Sunset me dijo que estarán en la casa de Applejack) *se dirige hacía allí

*al llegar allí*

Applejack:Twilight! *corre a abrazarla*  
Pinkie:cuánto tiempo! *la abraza igual*  
Twilight:me alegro de verlas, pero como saben tengo muchas responsabilidades en Equestria  
Rarity:si, lo sabemos cariño  
Twilight:y Sunset?  
Fluttershy:ella está viniendo de camino con Brave  
Twilight:¿aquel chico de la pérdida de memoria?  
Rainbow:sep, oh! Ahí llegan  
Sunset: Twilight! *corre a abrazarla*  
Twilight:Hola n_n y tú es Brave, encantada conocerte *estrechando su mano con el*  
Brave: yo igual, Twilight  
Twilight:espero que recuperes tu memoria pronto...*mira detenidamente el collar* bueno cuentenme que hicieron esta semana  
Pinkie:uh! Hay mucho de qué hablar  
Sunset:¿sabes volver a la escuela?  
Brave:sí, aprendí el camino ¿por?  
Sunset:bueno hablaremos de cosas de chicas así que...  
Brave:entiendo, bueno, bye *se va*  
Sunset:adiós  
Fluttershy:¿todo bien en tu mundo?  
Twilight:si, nada del otro mundo  
Sunset:¿que piensas de Brave?  
Twilight:parece buena persona, aunque...  
Todas:¿?  
Twilight:Olvidenlo n_n no es nada  
Sunset:bueno ayer pasó algo increíble en clase de ciencias...  
Twilight:(ese colgante...)

*mientras Brave llendo de regreso a su dormitorio en la escuela*

Brave:*mirando a su alrededor* vaya cuantas tiendas *empieza a tararear la canción que escucho en el móvil de Flach*  
?:*detrás de él* hola Brave Soul  
Brave:*se da vuelta* ¿!  
?:hm...¿no saludas a un viejo amigo?  
Brave:¿quién eres?...¡¿sabes de mi?! Por favor dime todo, ¿quien soy? ¿Donde vivo? *pregunta desesperado por obtener alguna respuesta del sujeto*  
?:alto ahí...en ningún momento dije que te ayudaría  
Brave:...  
?:todo lo contrario...*golpe en la barriga*  
Brave:aaaaah! *cae al suelo* aaaahg! eso...dolió!  
?:ja...si es cierto que no recuerdas nada...no me seras un problema, podré terminar lo que empecé, así que...  
Brave: e-espera  
?:adiós *se marcha*  
Brave:...qui-quien eres?! (ese golpe dolió en serio)  
Sunset:bueno es genial que hayas podido venir hoy...*mira adelante* pero que?!  
Fluttershy:ese es...?!  
Twilight:Brave!

*corren hacia el*

Brave:agh...  
Twilight:¿que te paso?  
Applejack:¿Acaso te robaron?!  
Pinkie:decidiste apreciar las estrellas en el cielo!?  
Fluttershy:qué te pasó?  
Brave:...tú...tuve un encuentro con alguien que me conoce  
Todas:¿quién?!

*horas después*

Brave: él...parecía conocerme  
Twilight: ¡¿y te atacó?! ¡¿Que clase de amigo o familiar hace eso?!...  
Brave:...no lo se, pero sabía quien era yo  
Twilight:...es muy extraño  
Brave: (sí es cierto que perdiste la memoria, no me seras un problema...podré acabar lo que empecé)

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6: Reanimando a Brave

Todas se encontraban en casa de Applejack aun, dándole vueltas al evento ocurrido hace unos minutos

Twilight:es extraño...  
Applejack:es mejor no darle más vueltas  
Rainbow:¿además quién sabe dónde estará ahora?  
Twilight:por ahora sabemos que tiene un amigo, hermano o yo que sé, pero atacarlo así...no se...algo no cuadra y como dices, llevaba una campera con capucha y no viste bien su rostro  
Brave:sí, me golpeó por sorpresa, casi ni pude ver su cara  
Applejack:te golpeó y se marchó, nada más  
Twilight:...(sigue sin tener sentido) Pero porque?, siento que algo no está bien  
Brave:¿le habré hecho algo malo?...¿habré hecho algo imperdonable para que me atacara así?  
Applejack:escúchame, tú eres un chico muy tranquilo y agradable, ¿que pudiste haber hecho?  
Fluttershy:pienso igual, no pareces una mala persona  
Rainbow:jaja, pareces Fluttershy, calladito y sin decir ni mu  
Sunset:jajaja  
Pinkie: XD  
Fluttershy: n_n jeje, o-oigan! -Mostrándose algo molesta-  
Brave:...  
Applejack:no te deprimas, llegaremos al fondo de esto, Twilight es la más lista de todos nosotros  
Brave:está bien  
Pinkie:deja esa cara laaaaaaaaarga *tirando de sus cachetes* y sonríe  
Brave:defja fe digarme de loz cachetef!  
Pinkie:*lo suelta*  
Twilight:haré lo posible por averiguarlo  
Applejack:bueno, se hace tarde, Twilight debe volver a Equestria y nosotros a casa, mañana pensaremos en algo

*al día siguiente*

Brave:*se sienta* hola  
Derpy:*le saluda* n_n/  
Brave:...*pensando* ?:sin ti de por medio, podré acabar lo que empeze  
Sunset:*poniendo su mano en el hombro* ¿está todo bien?  
Brave:uh?...ah sí

*Se hace la hora del almuerzo*

Flash:hey, Brave ¿te vienes a nuestra mesa?, tengo nuevas canciones que quizás te gusten  
Brave:seguro

*mientras en la mesa de las chicas*

Sunset:uf, Brave enserio esta raro  
Applejack: Tsk! Imagina que tu hermano/a te golpea sin tu saber la razón, ¿cómo manejas eso?  
Sunset:no lo se  
Fluttershy:pero mira, esta allá con Flash y no parece estar muy preocupado  
Applejack:bueno...al menos se distrae, verlo con la mirada por los suelos es desalentador  
Rainbow:hablemos de otra cosa antes de deprimirnos entre nosotras con este tema  
Sunset:me parece bien  
Rainbow:bien, ¿vieron mi video nuevo?! Tiene 6000 visitas, el mejor vídeo de todos!  
Sunset, Applejack: -_- (tenía que ser...)  
?:*observandolas*

*a la hora de salir de la escuela*

Brave: ¿hoy qué haremos?  
Pinkie:los viernes siempre vamos por ahí, y solemos hacer compras!  
Brave:...y para que me...alto! -En su cabeza se prende una chispa que le have reaccionar- ¡¿no me digan que me van a mi hacer cargar todo lo que compren!?  
Rarity:se un caballero y hazlo ¿si?  
Brave:y una m #*$ DX yo me voy  
Applejack:*saca la soga y lo ata* no, no lo harás  
Brave:ah! D'8 NO! Injusticia! Injusticia!  
Pinkie:empezemos!  
Sunset:*lo desata* tranquilo, la única que puede comprar más de 30 cosas es Rarity, te ayudarte a cargar algunas n_n  
Brave:¡¿que?!  
Sunset:entonces ya eres amigo de Flash?  
Brave:si, es agradable  
Sunset: él en un tiempo fue mi novio  
Brave:¿te dejó?  
Sunset:no entraré en detalles con la historia, pero él no hizo nada malo, la mala era yo  
Brave:entiendo?...  
Sunset:pero ya cambie  
Brave...¿crees que yo haya sido malo? al perder la memoria habré olvidado ¿habré hecho cosas malas que hice a otras personas?  
Sunset:no lo se, pero todas pensamos que eres un buen chico  
Brave:gracias  
Sunset:de nada n_n  
?:*en lo alto de un edificio* ...ellas tienen magia de equestria...debo conseguirla

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿La habilidad de Brave?

Otro día empezaba en la escuela canterlot, todos los alumnos se encontraban amontonados alrededor de el tablón de anuncios de la escuela

Applejack:haber, dejen paso *abriéndose paso a través de el bulto de alumnos* si! Quede 5a en la mejor nota de historia y geografía  
Sunset:que bien, en cuanto a mi...quede en onceavo lugar  
Pinkie:yo quede 1 en cocina, wiiii  
Applejack:je, no me sorprende, quede 2a  
Brave:¿porque es tan importante en que lugar quedaste?  
Sunset:demuestra todo tu esfuerzo y trabajo y además en que eres mejor  
Brave:oh, ya veo  
Fluttershy:yo casi nunca quedó en los primero 5 lugares  
Brave:¿en que eres buena?  
Fluttershy:bueno, me gustan mucho los animales, sería veterinaria  
Brave:qué lindo ofició  
Fluttershy:n_n  
Rainbow:ja! Como siempre soy la número uno en gimnasia :D  
Brave:¿en que seré yo bueno?  
Applejack;el año entrante lo veras, no todas las materias son tu habilidad  
Sunset:y si le hacemos a Brave unas pruebas!, así sabremos en lo que es bueno  
Applejack:no suena mal  
Rainbow:si! Vamos! ¿Por dónde empezamos?  
Sunset:hmmmn

*en clase de cocina*

Pinkie:bueno, ahí tienes los ingredientes y un libro para que sigas como hacerlo, te tomaré el tiempo...ya!

*5 minutos después*

Bomberos:*usando el extintor*  
Todas: O_O...  
Brave:*quemado* 눈_눈U  
Sunset:...bien, probemos otra cosa 

Las chicas y Brave probaron un montón de cosas en las que Brave podía ser bueno...pero

Sunset:no eres bueno en cocina, ni música, ni costurero, ni escritor, ni en dibujo, ni en matemáticas...¿que nos queda?  
Rainbow: obvio, es hora de deportes!

*en la cancha de fútbol*

Brave:uf...  
Rainbow: listo?  
Brave:si...creo  
Rainbow:ya *corre hacia el con el balón*  
Brave:*trata de quitárselo*  
Rainbow:*finta* muy lento  
Brave:*va tras ella*  
Rainbow:je *patea el balón* gol!  
Brave:uf uf uf  
Rainbow:no pareces ser muy rápido, así que ponte de portero  
Brave:ok...uf  
Sunset:uh...  
Applejack:espero que ninguno de los balones le de en la cara  
Sunset: OnO Rainbow! Patea normal  
Rainbow: no prometo nada jeje  
Brave:*concentrado*  
Rainbow:*patea* ahí te va!  
Brave: D8 *esquiva* (tie-tie-tiene un pie fuerte, eso me golpea y me desfigura la cara!)  
Rainbow:hia! *patea*  
Brave:ah! *esquiva*  
Rainbow:aquí te va el tercer balón! *patea*  
Brave:ah! (es muy rápido, no lo esquivare!) *su collar emite una pequeña luz*  
Sunset:esquivalo!  
Brave: el momento perfecto *Brave estira sus manos y trata de detener el balón*  
Todas:ah! O.O  
Brave:...lo hice...*sus manos echando humo* ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay! Duele D'8  
Fluttershy:ouuu...ven, te acompaño a la enfermería :c ahí te pondrán una pomada y se te pasara *se van*  
Sunset: bueno, tampoco parece serlo en deportes  
Rainbow:mañana probaremos con más cosas  
Sunset:claro

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8: Un recuerdo

Este capítulo inicia en la casa de nuestra queridas Crusaders dedicándose a ayudar a todo mundo

Scootaloo: bien, pensemos en la próxima actividad de las crusaders  
Applebloom:podríamos ayudar a BigMac con los quehaceres  
Sweetbelle: no, eso lo hicimos ayer y antes de ayer, hagamos algo distinto  
Scootaloo: hmmm...

*se ponen a pensar* *mientras*

Brave:no sabía que tenían hermanitas  
Applejack:bueno, a veces son algo alborotadoras, pero ese no es el tema a hablar...debemos terminar la tarea  
Brave:lo sé, pero mucho silencio es incómodo,podríamos hablar y hacer la tarea al mismo tiempo  
Applejack: como mi abuela dice: una cosa a la vez, cuando terminemos hablaremos de lo que quieras  
Brave:ok...ya  
Applejack:espera...que?!  
Brave:jeje, se me da bien la materia de Ciencias Naturales  
Applejack: me impresionas...¿me lo pasas? n_nU  
Brave:seguro

*volvemos con las Crusaders*

Scootaloo:vayamos a la ciudad y vemos que podemos hacer  
Sweetbelle:gran idea  
Apple Bloom: Applejack,las chicas y yo iremos a la ciudad  
Applejack:tengan cuidado, no se vayan con extraños  
Applebloom:ug...no somos unas bebés, ya lo sabemos!  
Applejack:bueno a la próxima no te aviso -_-  
Scootaloo:adiós Applejack, adiós...Brave?  
Brave:adiós

*ya en la ciudad*

Apple Bloom:¿bueno ahora que?  
Sweetie Belle:miren! *señalando un poster*  
Scootaloo:*lee* gánate un mini scooter, presentando tu mejor dibujo de lo que estarías haciendo en el futuro (puede ser en grupos)  
Sweetie Belle:vamos! Hagamos el mejor dibujo de todos  
Scootaloo:y quien se queda el scooter eh?  
Apple Bloom: ja! Obvio! Cada una dia lo tendrá una de nosotras, lunes yo, martes Scootaloo, miércoles Sweetbelle, y así continuamente  
Scootaloo: me parece genial!  
Sweetie Belle:claro! Somos las mejores amigas  
? Y ?: jajajaja  
Las 3: ¿?  
:que risa me dan  
Scootaloo:ugh...ellas tenían que ser  
:nosotras haremos el mejooooooooooor dibujos de todos  
Sweetie Belle:creidas  
Applebloom: déjenos en paz! Ganaremos el scooter  
: eso lo veremos!  
:si! Eso lo veremos  
:no hace falta repitas lo que digo, vámonos *se retiran*  
Applebloom:grrr no las aguanto! Vamos crusaders! Haremos el mejor dibujo  
las 3:Hagamoslo! *corren hacia la granja*  
Sweetie Belle:bien...que dibujamos?  
Applebloom:hmmm yo sería una gran actriz  
Sweetbelle:yo seria igual que mi hermana Rarity, una gran diseñadora de moda  
Scootaloo:yo, la mejor doble de riesgo del mundo  
Apple Bloom:pero tiene que ser el mejor dibujo de el mundo, *agarra un cuaderno* primero haremos un borrador  
Scootaloo:yo empiezo! *dibuja* ya  
Apple Bloom y sweetbelle: Mi turno!  
Apple Bloom:yo primera!  
Sweetie Belle:no yo!  
Scootaloo:decidanse!

*mientras*

: *observandolas*  
:¿Y...porque hacemos esto?  
: haremos que dejen de participar en el concurso  
:que importa, habrá muchos participantes, ¿que probabilidades tienen de ganar?  
:eso no importa! Ellas no participarán y qué mejor que hacer que renuncien, ellas van a caer  
:bien? Como digas  
:vamonos *se van*

*mientras las crusaders* 

Apple Bloom: yey! Acabamos!  
Scootaloo: ahora a hacer el dibujo en cartulina grande  
Sweetie Belle:si! *pintándose las uñas*  
Applebloom:vayamos a comprar cartulinas! *se van*  
:no están, vamos *susurrando*  
: mira,aquí está el boceto  
:déjame ver!...si, es lo que buscamos  
:¿Y ahora qué?  
:bueno...mira esta pintura para uñas  
:es un lindo color :)  
:-_- *tira encima del dibujo la pintura de uñas*  
:oh...entiendo  
:*deja la pintura junto al libro* jijiji

Apple Bloom: vamos! Hay que ponernos ya a hacer el mejor dibu- ah!  
Sweetbelle:¿que pasó?  
Applebloom: el boceto...arruinado  
Sweetie Belle:ah! mi pintura se derramó  
Scootaloo:genial! debiste patearlo cuando nos fuimos  
Sweetie Belle:...fue...fue un accidente  
Apple Bloom:ahora tendremos que volver a hacerlo, trata de tener más cuidado  
Sweetie Belle:ok

*minutos después*

Applebloom:listo ahora a pasarlo en cartulina  
Scootaloo:bien  
Sweetbelle:y cuando acabemos usaremos mis nuevos crayones! Y son de la mejor marca  
Scootaloo:wow! Que genial  
Applebloom:hmmm aquí no podemos, vayamos a la mesa de mi jardín, es más plano que aquí  
Applebloom:listo es hora de usar los crayones  
Sweetie Belle:si, *abre su mochila* ah! Los olvide en casa  
Applebloom:vayamos a buscarlo!  
Scootaloo:oh! Y yo iré a por mi cámara, cuando terminemos el mejor dibujo, le sacaré una foto, de recuerdo n_n  
Apple Bloom:me parece bien!  
Scootaloo: adelante *se va en su patineta*  
: ¿ahora que haremos para arruinar se dibujó?

*minutos después*

Sweetie Belle:*con los crayones* listo  
Apple Bloom:aún no llega scootaloo así que preparemos jugo de manzana  
Sweetbelle:si, tengo mucha sed

*tras unos arbustos*

:y ahora qué hacemos para arruinar su oportunidad de concursar?  
:hmmm  
Scootaloo:*llegando*  
:...!¡...ya se jaja  
Scootaloo:¿chicas?  
Apple Bloom:*asomándose por una ventana* aquí! Estamos haciendo jugo  
Scootaloo:si! Estoy sedienta! *va para allá*  
:vamos!

*mientras las crusaders*

Applebloom:uf, tenía una sed  
Scootaloo:y yo, pongámonos ya a trabajar  
Sweetie Belle:si! *salen al jardín*  
Apple Bloom:tienes la camara?  
Scootaloo:Sep!  
Sweetbelle:aaaaaaah!  
Scootaloo:Sweetie Belle! que pasa?!  
Sweetie Belle:*snif* mis crayones nuevos rotos!  
Applebloom:pe...pero cómo  
Sweetie Belle:grrr tal vez! Debajo de la patineta de Scootaloo!  
Scootaloo:...ups...  
Sweetie Belle: ups?! ¡¿Sólo dices eso?! Eran nuevos!...  
Scootaloo:...ca...cálmate, aún partidos a la mitad sirven  
Sweetie Belle:eran nuevos! T_T  
Scootaloo:lo siento sweetbelle n_nU  
Sweetbelle:ok, pero fíjate a la próxima!  
Scootaloo:ja! Mira quien habla  
Sweetie Belle:ah?!  
Scootaloo:tú derramaste tu boba pintura de uñas en el boceto  
Sweetie Belle:fue un accidente  
Scootaloo:y lo mío igual  
Apple Bloom:chicas paren! No es momento de pelear  
Sweetbelle:me debes unos crayones nuevos  
Scootaloo:y cuánto cuesta?  
Sweetbelle:80 dólares  
Scootaloo:¡¿estas loca?! ni lo pienses  
Sweetbelle:tu los rompiste, eran nuevos...me niego a hacer el dibujo con ella!  
Scootaloo:ja! que maduro de tu parte  
Sweetbelle:piérdete  
Scootaloo:no, perderte tu!  
Apple Bloom:basta! Somos amigas! Y no peleamos!  
Scootaloo:elige!  
Apple Bloom:eh?!  
Sweetie Belle:haces el dibujo conmigo o con ella  
Applebloom:no digan tonterías! Somos crusaders trabajamos juntas y unidas  
Sweetbelle:no esta vez! Haré mi propio dibujo  
Scootaloo:ja, suerte el mío será el ganador *se van*  
Apple Bloom:¿que acaba de pasar?...chicas alto no se vayan  
:jijiji, bueno estando separadas también sirve  
:bien, misión cumplida

*el día del concurso llegó*

Cherri:muy bien! Los jueces verán sus dibujos en unos minutos! Dejenlo en su mesa indicada y esperen a que pase a verlo  
Sweetie Belle:*ve a Scootaloo*  
Scootaloo:*la mira*  
Sweetie Belle:*le saca la lengua*  
Scootaloo:*igual*  
Applebloom:...uf  
:vaya! ¿que no iban a hacer el dibujo juntas?  
Applebloom:...surgieron cosas...  
:bue, aunque lo hubieran hecho juntas igual no nos ganarían  
:si,jajaja  
:adiós perdedoras jijiji  
Applebloom:grrr que odiosa

*los jueces terminan de decidir*

Cheerilee: bien los jueces ya han decidido...y el o la ganadora o en grupo son...  
Scootaloo:*cruzando los dedos* vamos vamos  
Sweetbelle:yo, yo, porfis  
Cheerilee:Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon!  
:ja, lo sabía *va a por el trofeo* gracias a los jueces por saber decidir y por...  
Brave:gracias! *se lo quita*  
:o-oye!  
Brave:tú no mereces esto!  
Cherrylee:perdone, ¿qué creés hace?  
Brave:ustedes no merecen esto,por sabotear el dibujo de las hermanas de Applejack y otras 2  
:no se de que habla esta loco!  
Brave:Scootaloo! ¿Encontraste tu cámara ayer?  
Scootaloo:no! cuando llegue enojada a mi casa y revise ya no estaba  
Brave:te la Olvidaste en la cocina, y...grabe esto *le da la cámara a Cheerrilee*  
Cherrilee:...¡¿ah?! Son Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon rompiendo unos crayones?!  
Sweetie Belle:¡¿Mis crayones nuevos?! ...*mira a Scootaloo*...*aparta la mirada apenada*  
Apple Bloom:entonces ellas...  
Brave:También derribaron la pintura de uñas en el dibujo  
:...*glup*  
Cherrilee:niñas! Por tan mal espíritu de competencia esto no será suyo, que decepción me dan!...así que se lo gana el segundo lugar!  
Scootaloo:yo yo yo porfa  
Cheerilee:snails y snips  
Los 2:sí!  
Sweetie Belle:...Scootaloo perdon por culparte  
Scootaloo:y yo por que peleamos, que tontas fuimos  
Sweetie Belle:si...  
Applebloom:las crusaders estamos de vuelta  
Scootaloo:jeje...Brave! *va hacia el* gracias por delatarlas y dejarlas en ridículo!  
Apple Bloom:si, te debemos una  
Sweetbelle:si, gracias  
Brave: n_n de nada niñas, sentí que debía hacer algo después de escuchar su malévolo plan  
Sweetie Belle:aunque no ganamos...  
las 3:*lo abrazan* gracias! nwn  
Brave:jaja, no es nada

*de repente el collar de Brave empezó a emitir un brillo y un tintineo,las chicas se fueron y parecía que no lo vieran, ¿sólo yo lo veo? Se preguntó Brave, al mirar el brillo que emitía, cerró sus ojos y un recuerdo lo invadió

{?: esto es lo que buscaba...este libro es la solución a todos mis problemas, llevaré a cabo lo que siempre quise, pero...debo llegar hasta ese espejo...oculto en el castillo de allí...}

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9: Metida de pata

Otro día empezaba en la escuela Canterlot

Sunset:Hola Brave n_n  
Brave:¿como estas?  
Sunset:bien,*se sienta* las niñas me contaron lo que hiciste ayer, fue genial de tu parte  
Brave:ah, sí *recuerda* No fue nada  
Sunset:¡¿nada?! No paraban de hablarme por 5 minutos del tema  
Brave:wow

*entra el profesor*

Profesor:buenos días alumnos! Abran sus libros en la página 35-36 ya!

*unos minutos después*

Profesor:y antes de que toque la campana...harán un ejercicio de investigación de la 2 guerra mundial, mañana quiero al menos 20 hojas  
Alumnos:¡oh! ¡¿no...20?!...¡jolin!, es mucho :(  
Profesor:si, si quejense todo lo que les venga en gana  
Brave:vaya, 20 hojas  
Rainbow:detesto a este profesor  
Applejack:bueno mejor empezar ahora  
Profesor:y por último pueden hacerlo en grupos de dos  
alumna:profesor! *levanta la mano* Matthew no vino ya que está en el hospital  
profesor:bueno, como solía hacer el trabajo con Derpy, el nuevo será su compañero  
Todos: O_O...  
Brave:¿?

La campana del recreo sonó y sin nada que decir varios alumnos se dirigieron hacia Brave

Brave:*sale del salón*  
Alumno:mis condolencias Brave  
Alumna:que Dios se apiade de ti  
Alumno2:te enviaré el mejor ramo de flores  
Brave:...O_o ¿alguien puede aclararme qué leches pasa aquí?!  
Rainbow:bueno...verás  
Applejack:Derpy...es propensa a causar accidentes a quienes están a su alrededor  
Rainbow:una palabra! ¡Gafe!  
Brave:jaja, vamos deben estar tomándome el pelo, no existe una persona que cause mala suerte  
Fluttershy:es verdad! Matthew su anterior compañero, es por ella que está en el hospital  
Brave:ay vamos! Es ridículo vamos Derpy, a la biblioteca*bajando unas escaleras*  
Derpy:*detrás de él*  
Las chicas:O_OU *se apartan*  
Derpy:*pisa mal una escalera* oh!  
Brave:uh?! Ah!

*BUM*  
*CRASH*  
*BOING*  
*POW*

Rarity: O_OU  
Fluttershy:*con los ojos tapados* dígame, ¿sigue vivo?  
Sunset:em...¿Brave?  
Derpy:*encima de él* estoy bien!  
Brave:*debajo* yo no...  
Derpy:*sé quita*  
Brave:esto fue sólo por que piso mal una escalera, no es gafe  
Sunset:bueno...suerte  
Brave:estaré bien!

*en la biblioteca*

Derpy:*lo mira*  
Brave:*escribiendo* ¿qué te parece?  
Derpy:*lee* bien  
Brave:*perdido en su bizca mirada* O~OU em...iré a por otro libro *se va a una estantería* bien veamos *buscando sobre la 2 guerra mundial* ah! Ahí arriba *se estira* hmmmm grrr Derpy! ¿Me traes una silla? necesito alcanzar un libro  
Derpy: *ella asintió con la cabeza y le lleva una silla*  
Brave:gracias  
Derpy:n_n  
Brave: *se sube*

*mientras*

Profesor:oh! Bibliotecaria!  
Cherrylee:¿Si?  
Profesor:aquí había dejado una silla, ¿se la llevo usted?  
Cherrylee:no! Yo no ¿ ocurre?  
Profesor:estaba por sentarme y vi que estaba por quebrarse una pata así que fui a por "Pegatodo" para que no pase eso  
Cherrylee:oh! Que problema  
Brave:listo! Alcance el libro jeje

*CRACK*

Brave:ah! *consigue sostenerse del estante* uf

Un crujido se escuchó luego de que Brave se colgó del estante...

Brave:tiene que ser una broma...aaaaaaah!

*todo el estante le cae encima de Brave y esparciendo muchos libros por el suelo*

Derpy:*agarra el libro que necesitaban* c: lo tengo

*en el hospital*

Brave:*con la cara un brazo y el torso enyesado *ay...gracias por venir a verme chicas  
Pinkie:te traje un cupcake para que te mejores n_n  
Fluttershy:el doctor dice que en 1 semana estarás curado  
Applejack:ah! Y Derpy vino a ver que te mejores también  
Derpy:*le saluda* c:  
Brave:¡ah! ¡no! ¡alejenla! QnQ *se tapa con la sábana*  
Derpy: :'c  
Applejack:bueno nosotras nos vamos, que te mejores *se van*  
Derpy:...  
Brave:*se destapa*  
Derpy:um, esto...perdon :'c  
Brave:¿uh?  
Derpy:por todo lo que te pasó hoy en la escuela...ya sabes, soy gafe  
Brave:nha! No...no creo en la mala suerte, sólo...  
Derpy:¿?  
Brave:solo eres algo torpe, no es tu culpa, es como eres y nadie puede evitar ser como eres  
Derpy:nwn, bueno...me iré ahora jeje, adios *sin ver pisa el botón de cama retráctil* ¿uh?  
Brave:aaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Derpy:¡ay! lo siento! D:

Fin del Capítulo 9

 _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si así fue deja tu Review o Favorito ;)_


	10. Capítulo 10: Pizca de amabilidad

Brave: aaaaatchu! *snif*  
Sunset:es por eso que no fuiste hoy a clases  
Rainbow:que suertudo :(  
Applejack:me esperaba que dijeras eso  
Rainbow:pués sí! Ojalá me pusiera enferma algún día y tenga que faltar...contagiame! *abalanzándose sobre Brave*  
Brave:ah! Sa-salte! Aaaah!  
Applejack y Sunset:*apartandola de Brave  
Fluttershy:Oh pobrecito! :( espero que te mejores  
Brave:*snif*...gracias  
Applejack:Oh! Ya se! Le pediré a la abuela que te haga un buen caldo de pollo  
Brave:oh! No hace falta, gracias...solo descansare  
Applejack:como quieras  
Sunset:bueno, nosotras nos iremos ya para que descanses  
Fluttershy:...um bueno  
Rainbow:ay no! Fluttershy...no!  
Sunset:vamonos!  
Brave:¿?  
Fluttershy:...no puedo D:  
Pinkie pie:claro que si! Sólo tienes que avanzar con tu pie izquierdo y luego derecho luego izquierdo y derecho y-  
Fluttershy:yo...yo *baja la mirada* me quedaré y me haré cargo de que Brave se recupere *acariciando su pelo*  
Brave:ಠ_ಠ ?l  
Rarity:fluttershy querida se que no puedes evitar no encargarte de alguien enfermo, pero Brave dijo que dormirá y ya  
Fluttershy:yo...lo siento pero no dejaré al pobre y enfermo brave  
Brave:oye! Que no me voy a morir ni nada por el estilo o_o  
Fluttershy:una persona enferma debe tener a alguien cuidándolo  
Brave:tengo 18 se cuidarme so-  
Fluttershy:me quedaré y lo cuidare hasta su total recuperación  
Brave:es sólo un resfriado... -_-U  
Las demás:...  
Fluttershy:tomé una decisión  
Applejack:bien bien quédate de niñera  
Brave:oigan!...  
Fluttershy:¡¿dime que necesitas?! ¿un te? ¿un masaje en los pies? ¿una aspirina? ¿unos pañuelos?!  
Brave: ಠ_ಠ emm...e-estoy bien aaaaatchu!  
Fluttershy:*le da un pañuelo*  
Brave:*lo toma*  
Fluttershy:ahora iré a mi casa a por unos te chinos muy buenos, espérame aquí *se va*  
Brave:ಠ_ಠ ¿A dónde más podría irme? uf...yo sólo quiero dormir...

*minutos después*

Fluttershy:¿holi? ¿cómo te sientes?...

Al entrar nota que Brave no estaba en su cama y

Fluttershy:¿uh? ¿adónde habrá ido?

y luego se da cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta

Fluttershy: ¡aaaaaaah! *se asoma* oh no! Se habrá caído accidentalmente por la ventana?! Jamás debí dejarlo sólo en ese estado buaaaaa  
Brave:*detrás* -_- Sólo...fui al baño  
Fluttershy:oh! Brave! Casi me da un infarto  
Brave:calmate...  
Fluttershy:uf...*tomándose un té chino*  
Brave:¿mejor?  
Fluttershy:si, Perdóname  
Brave:¿porque te quedaste?  
Fluttershy:¿eh?...bueno siempre me preocupo por otros más que por mi, si mis amigos estan bien yo lo estaré, verte así no me lo podía permitir...debía ayudarte  
Brave:ya veo, gracias pero estaré bien, un buen descanso me curara achuuu! *agarra un pañuelo*  
Fluttershy:¿seguro?  
Brave:es amable de tu parte, te lo agradezco  
Fluttershy:bueno...entonces me iré n_n  
Brave:*se acuesta* bye  
Fluttershy:espera! *lo arropa* ya c:  
Brave:ಠ_ಠ Gracias  
Fluttershy:bye! *sale de su cuarto y cierra la puerta*  
Brave:uf...  
Fluttershy:*abre* ¿dijiste algo?  
Brave:no *empieza a mosquearse*  
Fluttershy:ok, duerme bien *cierra*  
Brave:zzzzz...*se levanta y va hacia la puerta*...ejem *abre*  
Fluttershy:kya! *cae al suelo ya que estaba pegada en la puerta mirando por la cerradura*  
Brave:estabas viendo por la cerradura ¿no?  
Fluttershy:no...  
Brave:¿segura?  
Fluttershy:sí...  
Brave:¿mientes?  
Fluttershy:...si u_u  
Brave:grrr...no quiero ser grosero, pero molestas  
Fluttershy:...  
Brave:te pido cortésmente que te vayas a tu casa  
Fluttershy:bien *se levanta y se va*...*voltea*  
Brave:*en la puerta* y¿? Sigue caminando  
Fluttershy:...*se va*  
Brave:*cierra con llave y se va a acostar* uf...achuuu! *snif*

*al día siguiente*

Brave:¡¿como que decidió hoy no ir?!  
Applejack:¿Cuéntanos tu?  
Sunset:se veía muy triste  
Brave:...  
Rainbow:¿qué le dijiste?! Fluttershy no suele estar deprimida así porque sí  
Rarity:cuéntanos!  
Brave:le dije de forma educada que se vaya  
Pinkie:pues no le pareció muy cortés!  
Brave:...

*en casa de fluttershy*

Fluttershy:*acostada en el sillón*.,..  
*toc toc*  
Fluttershy:*abre*...  
Brave:las chicas me dieron tu dirección ¿Puedo pasar?  
Fluttershy:si  
Brave: *entra*  
Fluttershy:escucha...estuve pensando y...me avergüenza lo tanto que te...moleste, se que no era algo grave y debí dejarte descansar  
Brave:Shhhh! No quiero oírte  
Fluttershy:...*baja la mirada*  
Brave:fui muy grosero, te ofreciste a ayudarme con mi ligero resfriado y...te trate mal, perdóname...fue muy desconsiderado por mi parte  
Fluttershy:yo...yo me comporte como una loca, perdóname también  
Brave:te perdono, aunque tú no hiciste nada malo  
Fluttershy:perdonado *lo abraza*  
Brave:gracias Fluttershy

El collar volvía a brillar con una intensa luz mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy y el mismo sentimiento de la última vez lo invadió

{?:que mundo tan extraño...es tan distinto al mío, tengo que aprender lo máximo de este nuevo e intrigante mundo...junto con este libro}

Continuará...

 _si el capítulo fue de su agrado dejad Review y/o favorito, se agradece nwn_

 _Poco a poco Brave recupera sus recuerdos_


	11. Capítulo 11: Noticia impactante

Eran las 2:10 de la mañana, Brave se encontraba en su pequeño escritorio anotando los recuerdos que hasta ahora obtuvo, nada le contó a las chicas de los recuerdos recuperados

Brave:( la persona que conoce,un castillo, un libro...no le encuentro sentido, es el único que puede responder a mis dudas) *se levanta de su mini-escritorio* (no quiero involucrar a las chicas en esto...es cosa mía, agradezco que me ayuden, pero siento que las pongo en peligro)

*a la mañana*

Brave:*sale de su cuarto*  
Sunset:buenos días dormilón  
Brave:hola  
Sunset:te esperábamos  
Todas:hola  
Brave:hola  
Flash:¿que hay Brave?  
Brave:¿que onda? *chocan puños*  
Sunset:bueno vamos a clase  
Applejack:adelantense, Brave ven aquí  
Brave:¿?

*los demás se van*

Applejack:yo conozco de miradas y honestamente te ves muy mal, ¿que te preocupa? puedes decirme  
Brave:(debo ser discreto) nada, me molesta seguir sin saber nada de mi, quiero de verdad descubrir la verdad  
Applejack:*pone su mano en el hombro* dale tiempo, estamos juntos en esto, Flash, las chicas y yo  
Brave:sí

*más tarde*

Sunset:chicas! Recibí un mensaje de Twilight, esta tarde vendrá a visitarnos :D  
Todas:que bien!  
Sunset:tiene mucho que contarnos, eso me escribió

*en otra mesa*

Flash:*moviendo una oreja* Twilight vendrá! *levantándose rápido de la mesa*  
Brave:*levanta el plato antes de que se caiga* más despacio y que hay con esa Twilight  
Brawly:vaya vaya Romeo vuelve a las andadas  
Flash:calla!  
Brave:...¡! ¡¿e-estás colado por ella?!  
Flash:bueno jajaja *rascándose la cabeza* e.e  
Lyra:ay el amor :3  
Brave:qué sorpresa...  
Lyra:si pero jamás la invitó a salir  
Flash:¡¿y qué hay del baile de otoño?! Eh?!  
Brawly:eso no cuenta! Y ya sabes por quien  
Flash y lyra:..,.  
Brawly:uh...*se tapa la boca*  
Brave:¿hm?...¿hm? =~= ¿que me esconden?  
Lyra:larga historia  
Brave:...¡hablen!

*volvemos con las chicas*

Sunset:bueno si me disculpan iré a  
Brave:¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

*todos en la cafetería mirando a Brave*

Flash,Brawly,lyra: shhhhhhhh! D8  
Sunset:¿que le habrá picado?  
Fluttershy:debió oír algo impactante  
Rainbow:parece...  
Sunset:bueno iré a dejar el libro a mi taquilla  
Pinkie:bye!  
Fluttershy:adios

*una vez alli*

Sunset:*cierra su taquilla y voltea* ah!  
Brave: ¿es...es cierto lo que me contaron?...  
Sunset:¿uh?...*una imagen viene a su mente*ellos...¿te lo contaron?  
Brave:lo es...  
Sunset:¡pe-pero cambie! Ya no soy más malvada  
Brave:...  
Sunset:lo es, es cierto...cambie totalmente, ya no soy un demonio, es increíble que te contarán...ya me había alejado de ese recuerdo...*sollozando*  
Brave:lo se...pero me impresionó oírlo, tú una demonio manipuladora y matona, muy difícil de digerir  
Sunset:sí, algunos aun me mira con cara repugnante, o de odio *secando sus lágrimas*  
Brave:ignoralos  
Sunset:no es sencillo, ver que te miren como un monstruo...yo...  
Brave:yo te creo, creo que aprendiste la lección aquella vez  
Sunset:entonces...  
Brave:Se que cambiaste  
Sunset:gracias Brave eso me alivia, llegue a pensar que me darías la espalda como casi todos  
Brave:un amigo no haría eso  
Sunset:un amigo...gracias Brave  
Brave:no hay de que  
Sunset:bueno, pronto sonará la campana de salida, y Twilight vendrá a la escuela ¿vendrás con nosotras a Sugar Cube Corner? *secándose unas últimas lágrimas*  
Brave:seguro,no tengo nada que hacer *llendose a la salida con Sunset*

Sunset:*se detiene*

Brave:¿?

Sunset:...*abraza a Brave* enserio gracias

Brave:...de nada *el collar brilla*

{*aparece el mismo viéndose en el

*en otro lado*

?:*hojeando un libro, agarra una foto* jeje, por fin encontré lo que buscaba, esas chicas tienen lo que busco *mirando una foto de las Mane 6 de Canterlot*


	12. Capítulo 12: ¡¿Otro Brave?

Applejack:muchas gracias por ayudarme con los manzanos  
Brave:mhe...la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer, lo único que hago el tiempo en que estoy sin ustedes es perderme en mis pensamientos  
Applejack:no le des muchas vueltas *va a otro manzano*  
Brave:no es fácil, quiero saber de una buena vez quién soy *agarrando las manzanas del árbol*  
Applejack:hmmm, ya se lo que necesitas  
Brave:¿que?  
Applejack:necesitas salir con amigos, Flash y sus coleguitas, distraerte un rato  
Brave:¿tu crees?  
Applejack:de seguro  
Brave:bueno...  
Applejack:ánimo chaval *le da golpecitos en la espalda* cuando acabemos con los demás manzanos preparare una buena merienda

Unas horitas después Applejack y Brave toman su merienda y de ahí a contarle a Flash Sentry la idea

Flash: es una muy buena idea  
Brave:entonces iremos hoy a la noche con unos cuantos amigos tuyos  
Flash:si, de seguro vendrán y la pasaremos bomba  
Applejack:¡pues listo! Vayan a divertirse  
Brave:adiós applejack  
Applejack:recuerda, no pienses sobre tus recuerdos perdidos, distraete un rato, bye

Después de dejar Brave con Flash, Applejack se fue a reunir con las chicas en Sugar Cube Corner

Sunset:espero que la esté pasando bien  
Applejack:seguro, necesitaba distraerse, divertirse  
Sunset:pues has tenido una idea buena  
Pinkie:pues ahora divirtámonos nosotras también  
Rarity:tenemos antes que terminar nuestra tarea  
Pinkie:¿ah? Eso no es divertido :c buuuuu  
Sunset:cuando acabemos nos divertiremos todo lo que quieras  
Pinkie:siiiiiiiii :D  
Applejack:bueno comencemos ahora mismo

*minutos después*

Pinkie:que comience la diversión! ¿Qué haremos? ¿Ensayaremos alguna canción? ¿A la sala arcade? ¡lo tengo lo tengo! ¡Una pijamada en mi casa!  
Sunset:me parece bien  
Rarity:me apunto  
Pinkie: ¡a las 8 en mi casa!  
Todas:vale!

*mientras tanto Brave*

Flash:¡hey brave! Tú turno  
Brave:vale...entonces sólo tengo que lanzar esta pelota de hierro a los palitos de alli?  
Flash:si...jamás has jugado bolos?  
Brave:no...jamás  
Flash:debe ser que lo olvidaste también...por tu amnesia  
Brave:...  
Flash:ah! Pero...pero no pienses en ello, ¡lanza!  
Brave:hm!...hia! *tiro 0*...jolin  
Flash:...n_nU trata de nuevo

*volvemos con las chicas*

*ding dong*

Pinkie:¡quien es? c:  
Fluttershy:soy yo  
Pinkie:¿yo quien? C:  
Fluttershy:Fluttershy, abre  
Pinkie:si la clave  
Fluttershy:¿clave?...no hay clave  
Pinkie:te quedan dos intentos c:  
Fluttershy¡¿:ah?!...yo...yo ¿pasteles?...  
Pinkie:¡uno! c:  
Fluttershy:esto...abre la puerta que no me la se! n  
Pinkie:¡Uh! ¡Acertaste! Entra *le abre*  
Fluttershy:QnQ *entra*  
Sunset:¿te pidió la contraseña?  
Fluttershy:*asiente* QnQ  
Sunset:ya, ya pasó  
Applejack:ya estamos todas  
Twilight:gracias por invitarme hace mucho que no hacemos esto  
Applejack:¿y qué novedades nos traes princesa?  
Twilight:nada nuevo  
Sunset:¿algún aprendizaje nuevo?  
Twilight:muchos jeje  
Sunset:Cuéntanos

*unos minutos después*

Pinkie:y ahora...¡verdad o reto! Elijo reto!  
Twilight:empiezo! Bien pinkie te reta Oki dijo loki muy rápido sin morderte la lengua  
Pinkie:bien! Puedo hacerlo, soy la mejor recitando el abecedario sin trabarme...*toma aire* okidokilokiokidokilokiokidokilokiokidokilokiokidokiloki

*tic toc*

Applejack:yo iré *abre* oh! Brave  
Brave:exacto...  
Applejack:¿volviste de salir con Flash y sus amigos? ¿la pasaste bien?  
Brave:sí, creo  
Applejack:*deja la puerta entreabierta* ocurre algo malo? Ahg! No te habrás pasado todo el día pensando en tu pasado ¿no?  
Brave:para nada, la pase bien con...Flash  
Applejack:me alegro!...oh espera, me llegó un mensaje en el teléfono *lo lee*

Flash Sentry:hola! Estamos con Brave jugando a los bolos, parece que la pasa bien, tuviste una buena idea para que se espabile un poco.  
-

Applejack:¿eh? ¿pero si él está aquí? Jeje el mensaje debió tardar en enviarse, seguro n_n  
Brave:oh no *cerca de su oído*  
Applejack: ¿que?...  
Brave:desgraciadamente...yo no soy el que conoces  
Applejack:!¡ *se voltea rápido*  
Brave:*se acerca encerrandola contra una pared* epa! no huyas sólo tomaré "prestada" la magia que hay en ti  
Applejack:¡alejate de mi!  
Twilight:¿oyeron eso?! Afuera algo pasa  
Sunset:*se asoma a la ventana* ¿Brave? ¡¿Que hacen?!  
Applejack:a...ayudenme chicas!  
Brave:*pone su mano en la cabeza de applejack* si...  
Applejack:chi...cas *se desmaya*  
Sunset:¡Applejack!  
Twilight:¿¡qué pasa!?  
Sunset:¡necesita nuestra ayuda! *baja rápido a ayudarla* vamos  
Brave:hmp...*desaparece*  
Sunset:¡Applejack! ¡Despierta! Llamad a una ambulancia  
Rarity:¡oh por dios!  
Sunset:¡resiste Applejack!  
Brave:*en un lugar lejos allí* van 1, faltan 6

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13: Buscando Respuestas

Las chicas se encontraban en el hospital, luego de ingresar a Applejack del ataque de al parecer otro Brave, Applejack despierta

Applejack:ugh...¿estoy en el hospital?  
Sunset:sí, tranquila permanece acostada  
Twilight:Brave tiene mucho que explicar  
Sunset:no tiene sentido, Brave no haría daño a alguna de nosotras  
Twilight:y que fue lo que viste por la ventana  
Sunset:...yo...no lo se

*portazo*

Falch:al ver el mensaje vinimos lo más rápido posible al hospital! ¿esta bien?  
Twilight:si, hola Flash n/n  
Flash:ah! Twilight *la abraza* que bien verte de nuevo  
Twilight:lo mismo digo...y tu debes darnos una explicación muy grande  
Sunset:...  
Flash:¿que paso? diganmelo ya  
Brave:¿que le paso a Applejack?  
Pinkie:eso dinos tu  
Rarity:¡hay mucho que explicar jovencito!  
Rainbow:tu mismo lo hiciste  
Brave:¡¿que?! ¡eso es ridículo!  
Flash:el estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo  
Applejack:chicas...no fue Brave...yo tambien lo pense *se sienta* era alguien igual ti., no se si es tu hermano o gemelo...  
Brave:¿mi hermano?...  
Applejack:cuando leí el mensaje, no supe qué pensar, me preguntaba quien era el que estaba aquí, hasta que el me lo dijo al oído ¿él no será el...que te ataco?  
Todos:...  
Applejack;hasta ahora no vimos su rostro pero...en ese instante solo una cosa me vino a la mente  
Brave:tengo...¿un hermano gemelo?...  
Twilight:¡¿gemelo?!  
Rainbow:entonces, ¡¿cómo podemos asegurarnos de que seas tu?! *agarra una silla* =_=#  
Brave: D8 ¡para! soy yo, ¡no miento!  
Fluttershy:detente rainbow!, él es el Brave que conocemos  
Rainbow:Pruébalo  
Brave:¡¿con que?! DX  
Twilight:¿pero que diablos te hizo su hermano?  
Applejack:no lo se...puso su mano en mi frente y...sentí que me robaba la vida, al darme cuenta estaba tirada en el suelo...casi inconsciente  
Twilight:...si me disculpan iré afuera a tomar aire *se va*  
Flash:iré contigo *la sigue*  
Rainbow:uf...no puedes recordar nada más de tu hermano  
Brave:...no, ni su nombre ni el porque casi hiere a Applejack  
Pinkie:hmmmm...oh! yo lo se  
Brave:¿eh? ¿enserio?  
Pinkie: tu hermano gemelo es un vampiro chupa cerebros!  
Todos: -_-...eso no tiene sentido  
Pinkie:sí que lo tiene! :c hmp!  
Twilight: (Applejack: no lo se...puso su mano en mi frente y...sentí que me robaba la vida, al darme cuenta estaba tirada en el suelo...casi inconsciente) eso solo lo vi en una ocasión...y fue con Tirek, el robaba la magia de los ponys pero...en este mundo no existe la magia...amenos que...no, no tengo pruebas suficientes para eso...ufff  
Flash:toma, esta bebida te refrescara  
Twilight:gracias, *bebé*  
Flash:¿que crees que este pasando? yo no me he enterado de nada  
Twilight:ni yo lo se, no tengo pistas suficientes para que sea una teoría certera  
Flash:vaya...(no he entendido nada :s)  
Twilight:(espera un segundo...) ¡¿COMO NO LO VI VENIR ANTES?!  
Enfermera: ¿no podrías levantar más la voz? así se despiertan los nacidos restantes  
Twilight: pe-perdon n_nU  
Flash:grfx XD

*todos reunidos con applejack en su habitación*

Twilight:es algo que no se me paso por la cabeza antes pero ¿y si busco al Brave de Equestria?  
Applejack:¿te refieres al de tu mundo?  
Twilight:exacto,! en ambos mundos podemos ser distintos en forma y figura pero hay uno en cada dimensión y la vida es exactamente la misma, si busco al de Equestria podría resolver todas las preguntas de Brave y las mias, asi que si alguna me acompaña  
Pinkie:te acompañare al portal!  
Rainbow:¡y yo!  
Flash:¡yo voy!  
Rarity:¡ire!  
Sunset:cuenten conmigo  
Brave:me quedaré con Applejack  
Applejack:no hace falta, estaré bien, mañana volveré al cole 100% recuperada  
Brave:me quedaré igual, que tal si viene de nuevo  
Twilight:buena idea, nos vemos mañana  
Rainbow:vamos fluttershy!  
Fluttershy:oh! em , yo tambien me quedare con Applejack  
Rainbow:ah cierto! tu manía de cuidar a todo el mundo, bueno adios  
Fluttershy:bye n_nU  
Applejack:bueno, gracias a los dos por quedarse  
Brave:no hay por que n_nU (sabia que si seguían en esto alguna acabará metida en un embrollo, lo y se cumplio...)

*En Equestria*

Fluttershy:Twilight volvió  
Todas:Twilight! *corren a abrazarla*  
Twilight:no hay mucho tiempo...tenemos una mision de busqueda, Pinkie pie!  
Pinkie:a la orden!  
Twilight:conoces a un tal Brave que esté en Ponyville  
Pinkie:*saca una libraco*  
Rainbow:¿y eso?  
Pinkie:oh! una agenda de todos los ciudadanos de ponyville  
Rainbow:¿agenda? que sera para ti una agendota?  
Pinkie:pueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *pasando páginas* eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssss nope! :c no hay nadie así llamado en ponyville  
Twilight:Rainbow, pregunta en cloudsdale si tienen en su registro alguno llamado Brave  
Rainbow:enseguida! *sale a toda pastilla*  
Fluttershy:ah! e-esperame Rainbow *tras ella*  
Applejack:puedes ir descontando a mi gente, en appleloosa no hay tampoco alguien así, me conozco a cada pony pueblerino de allí  
Twilight:hmmm  
Rarity: ¿y porque ahora esta búsqueda tan minuciosa?  
Twilight:larga historia...(esperare a Rainbow a que vuelva con resultados)  
Pinkie:y si le preguntas a tu hermano?  
Twilight:claro! quizás el conozca a un guardia con ese nombre y en los registros del castillo, iré ya mismo *se va*  
Rarity:sip...una búsqueda muy minuciosa

Twilight:si mi teoría es cierta el Brave que atacó a Applejack es el de Equestria ya que se parecía de pies a cabeza al de Canterlot High...lo que aún no se...¿porqué causar amnesia a su yo de allí?

Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 14: El Brave de Equestria

Twilight:¡¿nada?!  
Shinning:no hay nadie con ese tal nombre, lo siento Twily  
Twilight:no importa, ya voy descartando posibilidades, quizás ese Brave sea de Manehattan, u otra ciudad...  
Shinning:¿y por qué razón buscas a ese tal Brave?  
Twilight:larga historia, he de irme ahora  
Rainbow:Twilight! *llegando a toda pastilla* No tienen nada en los registros de Academia de vuelo  
Twilight:ugh! Se acaban las posibilidades  
Rainbow:otra idea  
Twilight:sólo quedaría ir por las ciudades haciendo una búsqueda a gran escala  
Rainbow:¡pero eso tomará semanas! Quizás meses  
Twilight:lo se, ya pensaré en algo 

Sin haber conseguido pista alguna las 2 volvieron al castillo

Fluttershy:¿no consiguieron nada? Que mal...  
Applejack:pues esta búsqueda es algo inútil  
Twilight:ya pensaré en algo, por ahora volveré a canterlot high  
Spike:Twilight, la Princesa Celestia te llama con urgencia

Mientras tanto en el universo humano de ellas...

Applejack:...hm *Se levanta* ¿uh?  
Brave:*en un sillón dormido*  
Applejack:(¿se quedó aquí? y parece que Fluttershy ya se fue)  
Fluttershy:oh despertaste *casi susurrando y con un café en la mano*  
Applejack:pensé que te habías ido a casa

Fluttershy:no, sólo fui a por un café que él pidió para mantenerse despierto

Applejack:jaja parece que le ganó el sueño

Fluttershy:jiji parece que sí

Applejack:admiro su preocupación por mi, es lindo de su parte pero, estoy bien  
Fluttershy:bueno, yo en un momento fui a mi casa a alimentar a Ángel, le pregunté a Brave si me acompañaba pero se negó a dejar el hospital  
Applejack:vaya...  
Fluttershy:se culpa por lo que pasó  
Applejack:eso es ridículo!  
Fluttershy:lo se, pero le preocupa que también trate de herir a alguna de nosotras  
Applejack:*mirando a Brave* (Brave...)

Applejack y Fluttershy secuestraron otro buen rato hablando, luego durmieron hasta que el amanecer llegará.

Brave:hum...*despierta* ¿uh?  
Rainbow: ewe ggggggg  
Brave:¿qué pasa? ¿De que te ríes?  
Sunset:e_e gggggg  
Applejack: -_- ay dios...  
Pinkie:le da un espejo de mano  
Brave:¿eh? * se mira* Pero que # £$ *va al baño y se limpia la boca* hay que ver la tontería que os montais!  
Rainbow:XD pero si quedaste fa-bu-lo-sa XD *con un lápiz labial en la mano*  
Brave:déjate de tonterías!  
Rainbow:ya, ya calmate  
Applejack:hoy me darán el alta así que volveré a estar radiante como siempre  
Fluttershy:yey!  
Applejack:si no les importa me gustaría descansar un rato más  
Sunset:claro! Vámonos, vamos Brave  
Brave:bien *las sigue*

Mientras en equestria

Twilight:Princesa celestia ¿que surgió?  
Celestia:Shinning armor platico con Cadence que me platico a mi el tema de que buscabas a cierto pony, puedo brindarte una ayuda  
Twilight:¡¿en serio?! gracias gracias gracias!  
Celestia:la respuesta a lo que intentas buscar minuciosamente, esta muy cerca de ti, no te desesperes por encontrar la respuesta ya mismo, ha estado frente a ti  
Twilight:¿ya?  
Celestia:en efecto,  
Twilight:¿nada más?  
Celestia:aja  
Twilight:*ya fuera del Castillo* eso no tiene sentido, la respuesta ha estado frente a mi, no lo entiendo...amenos que. *se detiene* Brave y...el otro Brave, no puede ser ya sean gemelos o hermanos de parecido cercano, los dos no pueden tener el mismo nombre...esto no hay quien lo entienda

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15: Incógnitas

Todos estaban reunidos en Sugar Cube Corner discutiendo lo que ayer había tenido lugar durante la pijamada de las chicas

Twilight:es una situación difícil...  
Applejack:ósea que no hay ninguna pista  
Twilight:no  
Rainbow: ¿y qué haremos si esto no se resuelve?  
Applejack:pues no se  
Rarity:estamos contra la pared

*todos callan*

Brave:uf *se levanta y sale afuera*  
Todas:...  
Brave:(¿qué debería hacer? Ni aún con los recuerdos pocos que recordé me sirve...)  
Fluttershy:¿estás bien?  
Brave:ah?!...no lo se, siento que no voy a ningún lado  
Sunset:bueno, imagina si no te hubiéramos encontrado, estarías peor  
Brave:ja! Tienes razón, ni siquiera estaría aquí, estaría vagando por ahí sin saber dónde estoy o dónde ir  
Sunset: *pone su mano en el hombro* creeme que resolveremos esto  
Brave:bien  
Rainbow:bueno, Twilight pronto debe volver a su mundo, vamos todas a él insti, tengo una nueva canción que quiero poner en práctica  
Twilight:oh! Me encantaría oírla  
Fluttershy:yo también tengo una nueva  
Rainbow:si, pero primero la mía, vamos!  
Fluttershy: -_-#  
Sunset:vente con nosotras! Vera algo que te dejará flipando  
Brave:uh...ok?

*una vez allí*

Rainbow:y luego entró con este gran solo *toca do el sólo* je y luego *corre y se arrodilla deslizándose por el suelo* BAM! *sus alas, orejas y cola de caballo aparecen*  
Brave:...O_O que dem...  
Rainbow:increíble ¿no? Gracias ewe  
Rarity:todas al tocar con todo nuestro corazón aparecen, no a todas con alas pero a todas *toca* ¿ves?  
Brave:pues si...flipo...¿no estaré soñando?  
Fluttershy:*igual*  
Pinkie:*igual*  
Applejack:y finalmente mi turno! *toca el bajo con mucha emoción*...je  
Twilight:...  
Rainbow:jaja parece que no tocante con bastante emoción  
Applejack:¿quieres emoción? *toca un buen solo de bajo* ¿y? Jeje  
Twilight:nada...que raro  
Applejack:¿se me habrá acabado la magia?  
Twilight:no sé, quizás pero ¿por que hasta ahora?...no me lo explicó  
Brave:que mal  
Sunset:...chicas...creo saber el porqué  
Todas:...  
Twilight:no dirás...

*flashback*

?:yo no soy brave  
Applejack:¿!  
?:*pone su mano en la cabeza de applejack* si...  
Applejack:gk, *se desmaya*

*fin del flashback*

Applejack:no! No puede ser, ¡¿eso significa que no puedo transformarme ya?!  
Twilight:te robó la magia que quedó de mi corona...como es lo que me deja anonadada  
Brave:...oh no  
Twilight:...¿que?  
Brave:él fue tras applejack para robarle..esa magia que ustedes mencionais todo el rato...¿irá a por las demás también?  
Twilight:...  
Applejack: ¿para qué quiere él nuestra magia?  
Twilight:parece que otro más busca nuestra magia o dominar su mundo...alto  
Todos:...  
Twilight:¡¿eso no significa que viene de equestria?!  
Brave:¿Equestria?  
Sunset:es de donde Twilight viene, es un universo paralelo a este  
Twilight:¡¿no será que...Brave igual?!

*Todas miran a Brave*

Brave:...decís que provengo de donde Twilight vive  
Sunset:es una posibilidad  
Twilight:esto es una pista enorme!  
Sunset:¡para el carro! El único modo de llegar aquí es con tu portal, Brave tuvo que estar en tu castillo para venir aquí  
Twilight:es cierto, pero nadie más que mis amigas de ponyville están en el Castillo  
Sunset:¿entonces como? Eso tira abajo de que Brave proviene de equestria  
Applejack:un segundo! Tengo quizás una respuesta a ello, el Brave que todas conocemos es de aquí! Pero el que no y me atacó  
Twilight: es el de equestria! Celestia tenía razón con lo que me dijo, pero porque el Brave de Equestria es malo y no el de aquí, nuestros universos tienen anatomías diferentes, en cuanto a la personalidad no cambia  
Rarity:pues no parece eso ahora  
Fluttershy:creo que ya conseguí de qué preocuparme ahora  
Applejack:pero siendo los dos iguales, no podemos confiar en que sea el verdadero  
Brave:alto! Soy el verdadero! D8  
Twilight:pero ¿por que ese otro brave interferirá con su yo de aquí? Que necesidad de noquear y dejar sin memoria a su otro yo  
Sunset:parece que hay mucho en que pensar

*todos se quedan callados*

Twilight:es hora de que me vaya, mañana resolveremos esto  
Sunset:Twilight, te conozco estarás toda la noche pensando en ello  
Twilight:Sunset, acabamos de descubrir algo importante, otra criatura o pony de equestria viene tras nosotras, obviamente no dormiré esta noche  
Brave: (esto se vuelve cada vez más raro y complicado)


	16. Capítulo 16: Un mensaje

Sunset:¿y...que estuviste pensando toda la noche?  
Twilight:*con enormes ojeras* uf...el Brave que es malo es el que creo que es de equestria y el que conocimos y ustedes encontraron es el de aquí?  
Sunset:pero...¿por qué interferir con su yo de aquí? Dejarlo sin recuerdos  
Twilight:no se, pero sabemos que para algo quiere la magia que mi corona dejó aquí, no se cual será su propósito  
Sunset:y lo peor es que se hizo pasar por el Brave de aquí...quién sabe si volverá a imitarlo  
Twilight:no sabríamos diferenciarlo...hmmm

*a la mañana siguiente en la escuela*

Sunset:como no me pude dar cuenta antes, lleva un celular  
Twilight:a esa cosa con la que llamas a alguien  
Sunset:claro! El otro Brave ni conoce estas cosas Tecnológicas si queremos confirmarlo sólo llamamos a su celular, sabes usarlo ¿no? ...¿o también lo olvidaste?  
Brave:no, no se como se usa  
Sunset:-_-U madre mía, escucha

*minutos después*

Brave:*jugando aplasta sesos* jo pero qué divertido  
Sunset:¡no se supone que lo uses para eso! D:  
Brave:nivel 5 :D  
Sunset:Brave!  
Brave:¿hm?  
Sunset:-_- deja de jugar eso  
Brave:jo! *lo guarda*  
Twilight:volveré a mi mundo, escribid si hay nuevas  
Rainbow:adiós Twilight  
Fluttershy:bye nwn  
Pinkie:adiosito :3  
Brave:*volviendo a jugar* toma toma! Toma!  
Pinkie:yo voy por el nivel 45 :3  
Brave¡¿:que?! Pues te superare  
Pinkie:eso quiero verlo! :D *saca su teléfono*  
Sunset: -_-# grrrrrr dame! Te lo confisco hasta que dejes de tontear  
Brave: D': jolin! Okya juro no usarlo para jugar  
Sunset:bien *se lo da*

*en el recreo*

Rainbow:oigan ¿les parece que vayamos a sugar cube corner a por unas malteadas?  
Pinkie:seguro!  
Sunset:voy n.n  
Applejack:vayamos!  
Rarity:oh yo no puedo, he de terminar un proyecto para la clase de arte y diseño  
Fluttershy:oh que pena  
Rarity:nos vemos *se va*

*las chicas se van*

Rarity:estoy muy atrasada he de terminar para cuando el recreo finalize  
Brave:*en la cafetería* toma toma!  
Flash:en serio estás vaciado con eso ._.  
Derpy: yo voy por el nivel 99 c:  
Flash:vaya...  
Brave:ah genial! Ahora he de superar a Pinkie y Derpy :T  
Flash:así se te acabara la batería  
Brave:34% aún le queda  
Flash:es mejor que lo conserves  
Brave:hmm ok :T iré a dar una vuelta *se va*

*Mientras tanto Rarity*

Rarity:*agarra un alfiler* bien ahora sólo coso esto y listo *se le cae* ah! Demonio! *se agacha* te tengo *se levanta y voltea*  
Brave:vaya lindo vestido  
Rarity: ah! Brave! Que susto! No entres así sin más DX  
Brave:jajaja, lo siento, no era mi intención

Rarity:como sea, necesito concentrarme, puedes observar pero en silencio ¿si? Necesito mucho silencio

Brave:no lo creo, mira tus manos...no querrás pincharte con esa aguja unas manos así como de porcelana necesitan mucho cuidado

Rarity:eh...¿pe-pero de qué hablas? O/O aunque si, me gustan mis manos suaves pero...

Brave: déjame ayudarte

Rarity:ggh. Jajaja que gracioso Brave,pero estoy bien y gracias por el cumplido, mis manos te lo agradecen n_n...aunque puedes ayudarme luego a llevarlo al aula de artes, sólo me tomará un minuto, y dime ¿como vas con aplasta sesos?  
Brave:¿aplasta que?  
Rarity:el juego de celular, ya sabes

Brave:...am...sí seguro...

Rarity: *retrocede para agarrar su teléfono y llama a al móvil de Brave pero nada sucede* ¡¿qué es lo que buscas?! ¡¿Por qué nos atacas?!  
?:*aparece velozmente enfrente de ella* busco poder *pone su mano en la cabeza de Rarity* ahora quieta  
Rarity:uhg!...*cae al suelo* me...siento débil...  
?:jeje van 2  
Rarity:*tratando de agarrar su teléfono*  
?:ah! Y dale un mensaje a Brave de mi parte  
Rarity:¿!  
?: muero de ganas por volver a encontrarme, pronto volveremos a ser uno *se va*

Brave:*toca y abre la puerta* Rarity, recibí tu llamada perd...¡Rarity!

Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 17: Recuerdos en el pasado

Rarity:Ug...donde...?  
Sunset:porfin despiertas, estás en la enfermería del cole  
Rarity:él...volvió  
Sunset:¡¿te ataco?!  
Rarity:no...sólo puso su mano en mi cabeza...  
Applejack:te quito la magia también! Eso hizo conmigo  
Sunset:!¡  
Rarity: ¡¿que?! Eso significa que las orejas y cola de pony ya no...uh *se desmaya*  
Brave:gk...¿porque hace esto? ¡¿cuál es su propósito?!  
Sunset:calmate  
Rarity:oh! Dijo que te diera un mensaje  
Todos:¿?

*después de escucharlo*

Brave:¿ser uno?  
Sunset:eso no tiene sentido  
Applejack:ni para mi  
Rainbow:yo sigo diciendo que quizás él es ese Brave *agarra la guitarra*  
Brave:para! Soy el bueno! Deja de amenazarme a cada rato con eso  
Rainbow:hay que asegurarse! =_=  
Brave:deja de incordiar!...(volver a ser uno...) *se va*  
Sunset:Brave espera! ¿A dónde vas?  
Brave:*fuera de la enfermería* *saca su colgante del cuello*...

*al día siguiente*

Sunset:¡¿como que no está?!  
Applejack:pues si tocamos su puerta pero no respondía así que abrimos y vimos que no estaba  
Pinkie:quizás se hizo invisible! Brave~ * agitando los brazos en direcciones aleatorias* Brave~  
Rainbow:no es invisible XD  
Pinkie:y si...ninja! Esta camuflado!  
Sunset:¡no pudo irse sin más!  
Fluttershy:¡¿y si fue secuestrado?! D8  
Sunset:no creo  
Applejack:quien sabe a donde fue, llámalo a su celular  
Sunset:enseguida! *llama*

*en un parque no muy lejos*

Brave:*cuelga* uf...se que estas aquí, muéstrate...¡¿esto es lo que buscas?!  
?:hmp...pareces ir recordando poco a poco *baja de un árbol* ¿y bien?  
Brave:quiero respuestas!  
?:¿que quieres saber?  
Brave:recordé...cuando Rarity dijo que seremos uno, ¿que quieres de ellas? Te pido que no las metas en esto, y yo te daré el colgante pero responde ¿quien eres y ¿quién soy yo? ¡¿porque mi falta de recuerdos?!  
?:¿me lo vas a ofrecer a cambio de tus recuerdos?  
Brave:y! Dejarlas en paz  
?:bueno empecemos por mi nombre, mi nombre es Brave...Brave soul igual que el tuyo, en pocas palabras eres yo, antes sólo éramos uno...pero eso es más adelante, formaba parte de el centro de investigación de magia, había investigado todo lo relacionado con Star Swirl el barbado, en su viejo laboratorio había encontrado un viejo libro muy oculto en una sala secreta, mi grupo comenzó a investigar y analizar el libro, informes decían que ese libro era fuera de reglas  
Brave:(el libro que vi en uno de mis recuerdos...)  
Brave malo:*saca el libro* jajaja fuera de reglas sin importar este patético mundo sin magia puedo utilizarla...y yo viene a por la magia que esas chicas poseen  
Brave:alto! Eso no explica tu propósito, no explica por qué venir a este mundo...como supiste de él y para que su magia?!  
Brave Malo: ya hablé suficiente, ¿y quien dijo que te diría todo? Sólo respondí a tus preguntas, además...lamento decirte que no hay trato el collar no me serviría, ya que te necesito para ser uno y respecto a tus amigas...necesito su magia por lo que iré atacandolas 1 por 1 jajajajajaja este es un hasta pronto *desaparece entre las sombras*  
Brave:no alto! seras...  
Sunset:no responde ya lo llamé 7 veces  
Brave:hola  
Sunset:Brave! *corre a abrazarlo ¿dónde diablos has estado?!  
Brave: O_O  
Sunset: ._.U  
Todas: O.O...  
Rainbow:jaja vaya abrazo...  
Sunset: ¡! O/O ah yo...yo! Estaba preocupada! Como ustedes...ah  
Brave:uf...estoy bien...tengo mucho que contar  
Sunset: ¿?

*después*

Rarity:Dios...  
Sunset:entonces...eso significa que eres de Equestria :o  
Pinkie:igual que Twilight  
Applejack:bueno al fin sabes de donde eres  
Rainbow:pero hay que hacer algo con el otro Brave  
Sunset:informare a Twilight ella sabe todo sobre Star swirl *agarra su libro *  
Fluttershy:debes sentirte mal por escuchar todo eso, que...originalmente eres ma...*ve que todas la miran*...malo...y que ya me callo Q_Q  
Brave:no, la verdad ya ni me importa  
Todas: ¿ah?  
Brave:he estado todo un mes preocupado, angustiado, sólo la pase mal...ya no me importa, quien sabe cuando recuerde a mis amigos, familia o sobre mi, sólo conseguía angustiante, son ya recuerdos en el olvido, sólo haré nuevos recuerdos, junto a ustedes y detener sea lo que planee el otro Brave  
Todas: :D  
Sunset:me parece bien n_n

Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 18: La habilidad de Brave

Applejack:ya empezaron los clubes  
Rainbow dash: oh si me apuntaré todos los deportes fútbol, baloncesto, volei  
Fluttershy:oh, yo te acompaño en el voleibol nwn  
Rainbow:radical! *choca las cinco con ella*  
Fluttershy: nwn  
Brave:de que van los clubes  
Rarity:te unes a algo que despierte tu interés, yo obviamente a costura y moda  
Brave:esta se ve interesante

*minutos después*

Brave:sí...no debí tomar clases de cocina  
:tranquilos alumnos ya extinguimos el fuego, vuelvan con calma menos tu a ti no se te permite entrar, así que escoja otra cosa  
Sunset:wow que rápido metes la pata  
Rainbow:pobre pastel, salió hecho cenizas  
Pinkie:ñam! No está mal :D solo añade un poco más de azúcar a la próxima y esencia de vainilla  
Rainbow:sólo tú disfrutas esta cosa  
Brave: bue *lee la lista* oh! Esta  
Rainbow:*lee* oh oh, te diría que no  
Brave:por?

*van a la aula de gimnasia*

Alumno:AH! *cae al suelo*  
?:te gane! Tienes que practicar más!  
Brave:wow debió doler  
?:vaya rainbow!  
Rainbow:ug! Jack Sheathe  
Jack:vaya rainbow ¿que te trae por aquí?  
Rainbow:¿que te importa?  
Jack: tan tozuda como siempre  
Rainbow:cuida tu lengua! Mi amigo vino a tu club de esgrimistas  
Brave: encantado *extiende su mano*  
Jack: yo sólo le doy la mano a dignos rivales, y tu no pareces serlo  
Brave:ni siquiera me has puesto a prueba!  
Jack:crees que esto es juego, la esgrima es arte, cada movimiento lo es, si lo ejecutas mal, el oponente gana, si quieres entrar deberás seguir cada uno de mis pasos sin rechistar, te ha quedado claro?  
Brave:claro!  
Jack:Ponte esta ropa y la máscara  
Brave: *va al vestidor*  
Rainbow:no te vayas a sobrepasar como haces siempre  
Jack:ja! Anda y ve a pintarte las uñas con tus amigas  
Rainbow:tan cabeza hueca como siempre *se va*  
Brave:*agarra la espada con las dos manos*  
Jack: ug... La espada con una mano y la otra en la espalda asi *posa como debería estar*  
Brave:*lo imita*  
Jack:*hace un movimiento rápido y le quita la espada * strike 1  
Brave: D8 alto! ¿No das chance o que?  
Jack:si estas frente a tu oponente debes estar listo para todo, esta clase la tomo muy enserio, es más soy el alumno estrella y gane muchas competencias de esgrima  
Brave: ug, bajale un poco *agarra la espada*  
Jack:pie derecho adelante y el izquierdo atrás, mantén el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, mano derecha atrás esa es la pose correcta  
Brave:entiendo

*mientras las chicas*

Twilight:*tomando un batido* ya veo...  
Sunset:pues así está la cosa, Brave renunció a recordar y sólo dijo que haría nuevos  
Twilight:me ha pasado algo similar, cuando tirek destruyó el árbol donde vivía vi comí muchos recuerdos que tuve allí fueron destruidos, no me sentía comida en mi castillo...veo que Brave aprendió una gran lección, y gracias a ustedes  
Sunset:tal como me guiaron a mi  
Applejack:cómo la estará pasando en clase de esgrima?  
Rainbow:espero que tenga bastante paciencia, ese jack sheathe es un cabeza de chorlito  
Fluttershy:aún sigues enojada  
Twilight:¿qué pasó con ese tal Jack?  
Fluttershy:es duro con los alumnos que toman ese club, rainbow tomó su clase al día siguiente se odian y mucho  
Rainbow:cambiemos de tema *con tono molesto*  
Pinkie:oh os gustaría algo de pastel que Brave hizo? aún queda c:  
Todas:...no gracias pinkie  
Twilight:bueno...lo siguiente a discutir, Brave es de Equestria sin ninguna duda  
Sunset:cuando Brave finalmente apareció...  
Rainbow: Sunset salto de su asiento y le dio un super abrazo X3  
Twilight:que?!  
Rainbow: ewe  
Sunset:y-ya te dije que fue por preocupación! DX  
Twilight:y cuando salen? ewe  
Sunset:él no me gusta! DX  
Twilight:esta bien, entonces  
Sunset:Brave antes era uno, pero seguramente separaron una parte buena y la otra mala  
Twilight:y sobre un libro secreto de starswirl...starswirl ocultaba muchas cosas pero jamás oí nada sobre un libro así, aunque el era muy poderoso y creo muchos hechizos  
Sunset:creo que sabrás a quien preguntarle  
Twilight:en efecto la princesa Celestia debe saber al respecto  
Rarity:a la próxima que vengas tráete a Spike, hecho de menos a esa cosita  
Fluttershy;ah! Yo igual  
Twilight:seguro n_n  
Sunset:bueno, ¿alguna me acompaña a ver como le anda a Brave?  
Rainbow: ¿para correr e ir a abrazarlo? ewe  
Sunset:ya! D/X

*una vez allí*

Alumno:ah! Otra Vez! DX  
Jack:me encanta!  
Brave:jaja! Lo logre  
Sunset: o_o  
Rainbow: D:  
Fluttershy: :o  
Jack:buen hecho, ha derribado a tu primer oponente  
Brave:*lo ayuda a levantarse*  
Alumno:muy buena! Uf...  
Brave:ah! Habéis vuelto  
Jack:su amigo aprende rápido, parece que esto se le da de maravilla

Continuará


	19. Capítulo 19: Emboscada

Todos se encontraban el el patio del colegio tomando sus meriendas, Rainbow haciendo trucos con el balón de fútbol, Fluttershy peinando a Angel, rarity confeccionado algún vestido y Brave practicando esgrima con un palo largo que encontró por ahí

Applejack:le has cogido la a la esgrima  
Brave:me encanta! No se porque pero cuando tengo este objeto en mi mano me siento...no se como describirlo  
Sunset:quizás sea lo tuyo  
Brave:hmmm si siento como si fuera una parte de mi  
Sunset:pues me alegro que encontraras algo que te encante nwn  
Rainbow:=w=  
Sunset:abres la boca y te ahogo con mi mochila =_=#  
Rainbow:bien :v no diré nada  
Brave:ya deja de molestar Rainbow Dash  
Rainbow:uuuuh~ tú novio salto a defenderte  
Sunset y Brave:que no somos novios! D8  
Rainbow:jaja *sale huyendo*  
Sunset:*con su mochila* vuelve aquí!  
Brave:*con la espada* te enseñaremos a dejar de tocar las narices! Vuelve!  
Rainbow:lentorros! *saca la lengua* jajaja  
Rarity:oigan un poco más de compostura!  
Applejack:dejalos...sigamos con nuestra partida  
Pinkie:poker! *baja sus cartas*  
Applejack:diantres!  
Rarity:me doy! DX  
Fluttershy:*peinando a Ángel* vas a quedar muy mono nwn  
Applejack:bueno el recreo acabará en poco, oigan dejen de perseguirse como gato y perro y entremos al aula

*al terminar las clases*  
Applejack:hoy enviaron mucha tarea  
Brave:¿quién me ayudará hoy?  
Applejack:hoy no puedo estaré ocupada así que los haré muuuuy tarde  
Fluttershy:em...  
Rarity:yo igual  
Fluttershy:oig...  
Sunset:tengo clases extraescolares  
Rainbow:yo pasó de hacer los deberes  
Fluttershy:yo...  
Pinkie:oh yo puedo! Después de que me ayudes a preparar un pastel :3  
Brave:creo que paso  
Pinkie:más para mi *se va dando saltitos* nos vemos mañana!  
Fluttershy:OIGAN!...ah...perdon...yo podría...es decir, hacer juntos la tarea  
Brave:bien, entonces te sigo  
Sunset:hasta mañana!  
Fluttershy:...  
Brave:...*siguiéndola*  
Fluttershy:...  
Brave:bueno...¿así que tienes un conejito de mascota?  
Fluttershy:si, se llama Ángel. *sacando la cabecita de la mochila*  
Brave:que lindo *rascándole la cabeza*  
Ángel: *ñaca*  
Brave:au! Ay ay ay ay  
Fluttershy:angel! D8 no malo!  
Brave:serás...!  
Fluttershy:tranquilo, *le pone una bendita* ya c: como nuevo  
Brave:gracias QwQ  
Fluttershy:apuremos el paso, cuanto antes terminemos los deberes podrías ayudarme con una cosita  
Brave:¿claro, en que?  
Fluttershy:bueno, es tiempo de que Ángel tome un baño y es muy inquieto, cuatro manos son mejor que dos  
Brave:seguro  
Fluttershy:bueno, apure- *tropieza con una piedra*  
Brave:wow *la agarra a tiempo* más cuidado  
Fluttershy: QwQ gra-gracias  
Brave malo:que hermosa escena *subido a la rama gorda de un árbol* creo que sabes a por que tengo  
Brave:...!¡ Fluttershy ponte detrás mío, ya!  
Fluttershy:e-es el! *detrás de Brave*  
Brave malo:aparte, no quiero hacerme daño  
Brave:no te acerques...ah! *agarra una rama larga convenientemente cerca* alejate!  
Brave malo:...ven a por mí pues  
Brave:*ataca* ah!  
Brave malo:*convoca un escudo* jaja  
Brave:*azota el escudo con fuerza* ¡Fluttershy huye!  
Fluttershy:angel vamonos *se lleva consigo a Angel y huye*  
Brave malo:ni hablar *empuja a Brave*  
Brave:no te dejaré *ataca apuntando a su cadera*  
Brave malo:ah! *puñetazo*  
Brave:wow! *se agacha* lo golpea en el estómago con el palo* te dije que no te les acercas, te dije que no te metieras con ellas, sea lo que planees no te dejaré!  
Brave malo:quítate! *se teletransporta*  
Brave:no! *va tras él*  
Fluttershy:uf uf uf uf *sigue corriendo agarra su móvil y llama a una de las chicas* chicas! Chicas! El brave malo volvió! Esta atras mio!  
Sunset:¡¿que?! ¡¿Donde estas!?  
Fluttershy:uf uf brave lo retuvo! Estoy cerca de la entrada del cole  
Sunset: escondete! Yo llamaré a las demás y esperanos *cuelga*  
Fluttershy:*se esconde* uf uf uf...  
Brave malo: sal de donde estés! Esconderte no te servirá...si quiero puedo destruirlo todo hasta encontrarte  
Brave:detente! uf uf uf, ni te le acerques! *empuñando el palo*  
Brave malo:...es curioso  
Fluttershy:*calladita*  
Brave:¿que?  
Brave malo:toda nuestra familia, toda nuestra historia...nuestra familia siempre ha sido descendientes de grandes soldados que daban su vida para proteger a las princesas y sus respectivos castillos, el padre de mi abuelo mi padre por muchas lunas fue asi pero no yo, yo no servía para eso...no era lo mío...es extraño ver mi contraparte empuñando un arma blanca  
Brave:...  
Sunset:Brave!  
Rainbow:rodemoslo y demosle una golpista que no olvide  
Fluttershy:*aún escondida*  
Brave malo:váyanse o sufrirán  
Brave:antes sobre mi cadáver!  
Brave malo:como desees *apuntando* bam *un rayo sale disparado*  
Fluttershy:¡ah! Brave no *lo empuja*  
Brave:ah! Fluttershy no!  
*Una nube de polvo enorme cubre todo*  
Todas y Brave:fluttershy!  
Brave malo:vaya...  
Fluttershy:*convertida en piedra*  
Brave:...Fluttershy!

Continúara...


	20. Capítulo 20: Hasta las manos

ave:Flu...ttershy

Brave malo:vaya...

Applejack:fluttershy...  
Brave:eres un...  
Brave malo:jajaja, que suerte la mía estando todas juntas tardaré menos en reunir sus esencias mágicas de este mundo  
sunset:¿que buscas con nuestra magia?  
Brave malo:no tengo porque contarles de mi plan, sólo necesito su esencia mágica que hay en su interior, cada uno  
Brave:tu...pagarás por esto  
Brave malo:estando ella de piedra podré robarle su elemento sin problemas  
Brave:*empuñando el palo* por encima mio!  
Brave malo:empiezas a hartarme, siendo que eres yo *se acerca rápidamente*  
Brave:!¡ (es muy rápido)  
Rainbow:hia! *patadón*  
Brave malo: ugh!  
Rainbow:no te dejaremos acercarte!  
Sunset:te metes con una te metes con todas!  
Applejack:*tronando sus puños* prepárate para una paliza  
Brave malo: ¿creen poder detenerme? Tontas  
Rainbow:cierra el pico! *patada* hia¡ hia!  
Brave malo:sólo lo pones más difícil!  
Rainbow:¿y dejar que me quites lo que me hace más cool? No lo creo  
Rarity:ejem!  
Rainbow: es decir...lo que nos hace cool  
Applejack:a por el!  
Brave malo: tontas! *prepara un hechizo* las desintegrare!  
Brave:apartaros!  
Rainbow:*sé agacha* Ah!  
Rarity y Applejack: *cuerpo a tierra*  
Sunset:!¡ (n-no puedo reaccionar)  
Brave:no! *se pone adelante*  
Booooom!  
Todas:Sunset! Brave!  
Sunset:*abre los ojos* ¡¿que?! ¡¿Un escudo mágico?!  
Brave:...como...lo hice *deshace*  
Sunset:Brave!  
Brave:...jajaja casi no la contamos jajaja...aaaaaah *se desmaya*  
Sunset: ._.U  
Rainbow: ._.U  
Applejack:del momento se desmayó...  
Brave malo:interesante...je!  
Rainbow:Ah! Oh no!  
Brave malo:tu elemento es mio!  
Rainbow:*se levanta rápido* no me toques!  
Applejack:*se dirige hacia el*  
Rainbow:¡¿que haces?!  
Applejack:a mi ya me robó el elemento, si tu te acercas te quitará tu poder...así que puedo golpearle sin preocupación! *patada*  
Brave malo:agh!  
Rarity:ah, a mi también me lo quitó así que...*truena sus dedos* te enseñaré cómo tratar a una dama pedazo de gusano!  
Brave malo:demonios! *se teletransporta* esto no acaba aquí! *apunta hacia fluttershy*si son buenas niñas y aprecian la vida de su amiga...entreguenme voluntariamente sus elementos  
Rainbow:...  
Applejack:canaya!  
Rarity:...  
Sunset:brave despierta!  
Brave:uh no mami 5 minutos más  
Sunset:...*codazo en el ombligo* despierta!  
Brave:*atjo* *atjo* ¡¿qué ocurre?! ¡¿Que?!  
Brave malo:mi paciencia se acaba  
Rainbow:si lo hacemos...devolverlas a Fluttershy a la normalidad...si es asi, puedes tomar mi elemento de lealtad  
Brave malo:*aparece frente a ella* es un trato *le roba su elemento* jajaja!  
Rainbow:*cae al suelo* listo...de-devuelveme a mi amiga a como estaba...  
Brave malo:bien! *dispara*  
Booooooom!  
Brave malo:ups...hechizo equivocado  
Applejack:no...fluttershy fue  
Rainbow:noooooo! Maldito!  
Sunset:je...  
Rarity:ah?!  
Brave:jojojo...a tiempo *con las manos alzadas convocando el escudo*  
Brave malo:grrr  
Brave:jeje buen momento para recordar los hechizos del libro  
Brave malo:bien!...por ahora me retiró...pronto vendré a por las demás *se va*  
Brave:...uf  
Rarity:vaya...  
Brave:*pone la mano en el hombro de Fluttershy*  
Fluttershy:* vuelve a la normalidad* uhg...qué...¿que pasó?  
Rainbow:Fluttershy! *va y la abraza* me alegra que hayas vuelto! Gracias Brave  
Fluttershy:¿que ocurrió después de que ese rayo?

*después de contarle*

Fluttershy:te debo una...  
Rainbow:igual yo  
Sunset:tienes mucho que aclarar  
Brave:al hacer el escudo recordé varias cosas que había leído en el...mi otro yo planea quizás dominar el mundo  
Sunset:y para que nuestros elementos  
Brave:no lo sé completamente...pero hay cosas de ese libro que sólo consigues ejecutar con un gran poder mágico  
Sunset:claro! Aumenta su magia absorbiendo la magia que se encuentra en nosotras, si lo alcanza nuestro mundo y quizás equestria...caigan  
Todos: *callados*

Continúara...


	21. Capítulo 21: ¿BraveXRarity?

Rarity:bienvenidas mis queridas compañeras  
Diamond rose:la reunión de las chicas elegantes comienza  
Sapphire: bien que toca hablar hoy  
Rarity:bueno tengo unos atuendos que quizás hagan que sus ojos salten de sus cuencas *Se los muestra*  
Sapphire: como siempre un trabajo magnífico rarity, jamás nos decepcionas  
Shiny flower:chicas la ropa es muy linda y todo eso, pero hay un tema que jamás pusimos como cartas sobre la mesa...un gran pretendiente  
Rarity:acaso encontraste a tu media naranja? ewe jaja  
Shiny:nunca encontraréis a alguien tan perfecto como el  
Sapphire:yo tengo un muchacho que me gusta pero jamás me animé a dirigirle una simple palabra, y oí que el igual...ambos somos igual de tímidos  
Sapphire:pues yo tengo miles de pretendientes, pero no hay nadie a mi nivel de belleza pero es como tener a miles de hombres a mis pies  
Shiny:que hay de ti ratity, ti debes tener un gran novio del que quizás no nos has dicho  
Rarity: bueno...(alto...)  
*exagerada visión de Rarity modo ON*  
Rarity:pues no, ninguno  
Las 3:...jajaja que penosa como no has encontrado aún a alguien  
Sapphire:vaya pringadilla no tiene novio jaja

*fin de la visión*

Rarity:...si tengo novio! Como no voy a tener jojojojojo  
Las 3:presentamelo! Queremos saber del afortunado  
Rarity:uh...jajaja seguro mañana en la escuela estamos en mi taquilla, vengan antes de comenzar la 1 hora  
*a la mañana siguiente*  
Rarity:¡¿que hago?! ¡¿Que hago?! Si saben que mentí me echarán del club D': que miseria la mia! Nooo DX buAAA  
Fluttershy:¿que ocurre rarity?  
Brave:¿porque llorabas?...  
Rarity:aaaaaaaaaaah!  
Brave y fluttershy: ._.U em...  
Rarity:Brave! Se mi novio por 24 horas!  
Fluttershy y Brave: *cruzan miradas* ¡¿que?!  
Rarity:es una emergencia! Luego te cuento los detalles  
Brave:jaja Rarity ¿es broma no?  
Ratity:*agarra los hombros de Brave* por favor *llorando* mi reputación depende de ello!  
Fluttershy:a que se debe?  
Rarity:ah! Ahí llegan ¡porfavor! D':  
Brave:sigo sin entender...  
Sapphire:Rarity! Aquí estamos c:  
Fluttershy:*llendose discretamente*  
Brave:*voltea* ah! Oye! No te vayas sin mí D':  
Shiny:vaya, así que tu eres su novio  
Diamond rose:vaya rarity es lindo  
Brave:...-/- encantado (ugh...parece que no tengo escapatoria)  
Rarity:si n_n somos tal para cual

*abrazando el brazo de Brave*

Brave:ah! D/: *se quita*  
Las 3:¿uh?  
Rarity:jajaja es que es algo vergonzoso el pobre jajaja *vuelve a abrazar su brazo* ¿a que si cariño?  
Brave:ah esto es que ah yo je bueno em...voy al lavabo *sale corriendo*  
Rarity: D:  
Shiny:vaya: jajaja que mono enserio le da vergüenza jaja su cara estaba completamente roja  
Sapphire:los chicos así son encantadores  
Rarity:jajaja se... Bueno volveré con él en el recreo *se va*

*en clases*

Brave:y así fue toda la situación...fue agobiante  
Fluttershy:Rarity le pidió ser su novio por 1 dia  
Sunset:vaya...  
Rainbow:noto a 4000 kilómetros los celos de sunset  
Sunset:callate! Que a mi no me gusta Brave! DX  
Brave:uf  
Rarity:Brave! ¡¿Como pudiste dejarme así?! Porfavor ayudame!  
Brave:es que no entendí nada  
Rarity:solo 1 día! Por un día finje ser mi novio, mi reputación obedecer un hilo  
Brave:bien bien ya calmate  
Las 3 amigas: entran a la clase y van a sus asientos  
Rarity:Fluttershy! déjame tu lugar por hoy *se sienta al lado de Brave y coge su mano*  
Las 3 amigas:*miran*  
Rarity:*se acurruca a su lado* espero que se traguen esto *diciendo entre dientes*  
Brave:trata de no propasarte *igual*  
Ratity:en el almuerzo siéntate a mi lado  
Brave:pero tengo el club de esgrimista  
Rarity:pues faltaras  
Brave:jolines!

*en el almuerzo*

Brave:se sienta al lado de Rarity  
Las 3 amigas:hola! nwn  
Sapphire:bueno, cuéntenos de su relación  
Brave:relación?  
Rarity:*le tapa la boca* jajaja bueno...nos conocimos hace un mes en un restaurante a mi se me callo el monedero al salir del restaurante y me llamo

*volvemos con su imaginario exagerada*

Brave:hey se te callo tu monedero  
Rarity:muchas gracias caballero, como puedo recompensarle  
Brave:no hace falta, es usted una dama elegante y *toma su mano y la besa* bella

*fin de la mentira*

Brave:...  
Rarity:bueno, comamos que tengo un hambre ñam...!¡ oye amor  
Brave:ñam...ñam  
Rarity:ejem!  
Rarity:quisieras probar un poco de mi comida y luego tu me das de tu parte?  
Brave:(¿qué trama está ahora?...) em...si, seguro  
Rarity:*pincha algo de bistek* di "ah"

*Las demás detrás*

Rainbow:jajaja adoro por lo que Brave esta pasando XD  
Sunset:pobrecillo...  
Fluttershy:si, pobre ¬¬  
Twilight:holis chicas  
Todas:Twilight! :D  
Spike:¿alguna me echo de menos?  
Fluttershy:yo si coshita nwn mucho  
Spike:hm? Y ¿Rarity?  
Rainbow:jaja en aquella mesa con su novio ewe  
Spike:*mira* ¡¿que?!...discúlpenme...*corre y muerde a Brave*  
Brave:ah! Pero que! *lo agarra del collar* maldito chucho!  
Rarity:pero si es... *mira a un lado* ah twilight vino!  
Brave:te ganaste una hostia! Pero me sacaste de una situación en el momento oportuno  
Spike: alejarte de ella!  
Brave:pero si hablas!  
Spike:bajame!  
Rarity:¿chicas me perdonáis? *se lleva a Brave y a Spike*

*luego*

Spike:ah! Entonces eres Brave, como jamás te vi...y sólo le hacías un favor a rarity...perdona  
Brave:sin rencor perrito...Spike  
Twilight:vaya por un segundo casi me creo lo que rainbow dash explicó a medias  
Rainbow:este es el mejor día de mi vida  
Spike:uf menos mal, antes casi opte por mojar tus zapatos  
Brave:si...menos mal *cruje dedos* eso te hubiera costado tu cabeza =_=  
Spike:hahaha pues menos mal QuQ (mami)  
Shiny flower:bueno bueno oi suficiente  
Rarity:ah! Shiny! Yo..yo  
Shiny:tranquila sabíamos que mentías, queríamos ver hasta donde llegarias, vemos que mucho jaja no te echaremos del club, lo del novio fue una prueba  
Brave:uf entonces estoy libre ah...que bien  
Shiny:jajaja y tu igual, por tu amiga llegaste lejos, quien sabe cuando tengas novia de verdad...¿llegarias al fin del mundo por esa persona?  
Brave:...  
Shiny:nos vemos *se va*  
Rarity:vaya...no me lo espere, gracias Brave eres un gran amigo  
Brave:uf...de nada, aunque no hice mucho  
Rarity:no, si hiciste gracias

Fin del Capítulo


	22. Capitulo 22: En problemas

Sunset y Brave fueron juntos a comprar unos batidos, después de salir de allí a Brave le picó curiosidad sobre el mundo de Twilight que en ciertas ocasiones ellas mencionan

Brave: oye...¿como es el otro mundo?...en el que Twilight vive  
Sunset:ah claro olvide de que descubrimos ...es un lugar maravilloso  
Brave:¿es decir que estuviste?  
Sunset:si, naci y creci alli  
Brave:pero...¿porqué estás aquí?  
Sunset:¿recuerdas que te contaron...de cómo fui antes?...fui desterrada...no puedo volver  
Brave:...Sunset  
Sunset:*se apega a él* desearía volver  
Brave:¿no te perdonan por tus fechorías? Ya cambiaste eres otra  
Sunset:en Equestria eso no es tan sencillo  
Brave:...  
Sunset:*se aparta* pero tú deberías ir, tienes la oportunidad de volver *se seca las lágrimas* Iré a escribirle a Twilight ya mismo

Minutos después de separarse de Sunset el móvil de Brave suena, lo agarra rápidamente y contesta, la que llamaba era Pinkie Pie

Pinkie:Brave! avisa a las demás! Tengo a tu otro yo tras mio, por ahora me escondí *escondida tras un pastel* date prisa *.ñam el pastel que me oculta *ñam* *ñam* se acabará pronto *ñam* hmmmm frutilla *cuelga*

Brave:¡¿que?! *llama a Rainbow dash* rainbow avisa a Applejack y Rarity, mi otro yo fue a por Pinkie *cuelga y va tras sunset* ¡Sunset! Pinkie pie está en peligro  
Sunset:¿alguna idea de donde está?  
Brave:pues dijo que estaba tras de un pastel y... se lo estaba comiendo...  
Sunset:¡¿Sugar Cube corner!? Ella trabaja allí por las tardes, debió ir a por ella una vez que cerraron...si, a esta hora el local cierra, date prisa! *cuelga*

*una vez allí*

Rainbow:hia! *pateando la puerta* rayos!  
Sunset:las dos juntas!  
Sunset y Rainbow:hia! *consiguen abrir la puerta* pinkie!  
Pinkie:aquí!  
Applejack:¿no escuchan su voz muy robótica?  
Pinkie:aquí! *ñam* *escondida en el refrigerador de pasteles*  
Todos: -_- U  
Pinkie:*sale* a buena hora *agarra a Brave del cuello de su camisa* casi me quedo sin pastel!  
Brave malo:vaya, pero que metiches  
Rainbow y Applejack: *en pose de pelea* vete de aquí  
Brave malo:ug *alza la mano*...  
Brave:apartaros!  
Brave malo:bam! 

Una gran explosión se armó, llenando de humo todo el establecimiento creando a Brave y las chicas

Sunset:Apuntó a la heladera para crear una explosión y escapar mientras expande el humo  
Brave:...no! No lo es! Aprovecha la humareda para atacarlas por detrás! Tened cuidado  
Sunset:salgamos de aquí *cof*  
Rainbow:*cof* ¡no veo nada!  
Brave:todas peguense a mi! *crea el escudo con la magia que hay en su colgante* avanzando a la par de mi  
Rainbow: ya salimos  
Brave:*deshace el escudo* uf! Lo cong-  
Brave malo:*agarra y lanza a Brave lejos de ellas* jeje  
Brave:ahg!  
Brave malo:eres mia *agarra a Pinkie* tu elemento mágico es mio jajaja! Si!  
Sunset:*trata de golpearlo*  
Brave malo:*la detiene* cuidado, no soy de herir a una mujer  
Rainbow:pues no te cortes conmigo *lo ataca* hia!  
Brave malo:*la paraliza con un hechizo* si! Cada vez puedo acceder más a los hechizos más potentes del libro, pero aún me faltan 4 más  
Brave:sobre mi cadáver! *agarra un palo y lo golpea*  
Brave malo:auch! *agarra el palo y le devuelve el golpe*  
Brave:ahg! Eso dolió...  
Brave malo:pronto estaréis ante mis pies!  
Twilight:no te dejaré!  
Sunset:Twilight!  
Twilight:por fin averigüé a fondo, ese libro, lo que dice es cierto, Starswirl lo creó, pero se dio cuenta del error que cometió y lo selló junto con la magia de Celestia, lo que no logro entender porque no lo destruyó, para que sólo sellarlo, pero aún así te voy a detener!  
Sunset:¡¿pero como si 3 de nosotras ya no tiene la magia de la corona?!  
Twilight:los recuperaremos! No importa cómo, no te saldrás con la tuya  
Brave malo:jajaja! No me hagas reír! Ya casi lo he hecho, Con tomar tu magia la de , y la pelo rosita y Sunset completare mi cometido, nos volveremos a ver

Sin mas que decir, desaparece en un aura oscura dejando en silencio y con preocupación a las chicas y Brave, teniendo en su poder absorbidos la magia de Rainbow dash, Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity está a poco de completar su cometido

Continuará...


	23. Capítulo 23: ¿Sueño predictivo?

Brave despertaba y vio que no se encontraba en su cuarto, observando a su alrededor vio que estaba en un bosque ¿cómo llegó ahí se preguntó?, camino por minutos pero no parecía hallar algún camino en un desaliento alzó su mirada hacía el cielo y se encontró con una enorme Luna roja

*en la hora del recreo*

Lyra:oye! Te ves muy pensativo...¿estás bien?  
Flash:si tio, hoy estás muy en las nubes  
Brave:perdón, hoy tuve sueño super raro  
BonBon:oh adoro descubrir qué significan los sueños, es un tema que me interesa mucho últimamente

Flash:yo una vez tuve un sueño mega raro, estaba tocando un violín en vez de mi guitarra, yo soy alguien cool ¿porque tocaría yo un violín?  
Lyra:si...aja ¿habrás tenido un sueño predictivo?  
Flash:vamos vamos! Eso sólo ocurre en películas, no existe alguien prediga el futuro  
Lyra:ay Flash! Deja de ser aguafiestas  
Flash:soy realista  
Brave:um...

*en clases*

Applejack:oye *en voz baja* Flash comentó que lucías muy raro en el recreo  
Brave:*susurrando* bueno es difícil de contar ahora  
Maestra:AJ, ¿Brave quisieran compartir con la clase su conversación?  
Applejack:ah! Lo sentimos  
Brave:...  
Sunset:¿que le pasará?...esta muy raro  
Applejack:no lo se, hablemoslo en las escaleras de la entrada  
Fluttershy:esta bien  
Rarity:ok  
Pinkie:Oki doki loki  
Maestra:¿Pinkie pie? ¿Quisieras compartir con la clase tu "interesante" conversación?  
Pinkie:con gusto! :D hablábamos de que nos reunimos por q-  
Brave y Applejack: *se abalanzan sobre ella* callate! DX

Al terminar las clases todas junto con Brave n

Brave:bueno, tuve un sueño raro...me encontraba en un oscuro bosque, no parecía haber una salida, levanté la mirada y vi...una Luna roja  
Rarity:¿Luna roja?  
Sunset:¿que es lo que te preocupa?  
Brave:BomBon en el almuerzo...dijo que podría ser un sueño predictivo, pero recuerden con quien comparto mente  
Pinkie:con tu yo malo  
Brave:ni sabría si llamarlo recuerdo o sueño predictivo, pero siento que esa Luna roja debe ser algo importante, siento... Creo algo malo pasará cuando la Luna se torne rojo  
Sunset:nunca he oído algo de una Luna roja que yo sepa  
Rainbow:bueno, si aquí acaba la conversación tengo algo super importante que hacer, bye *se va*  
Sunset:lo que hay que ver...  
Applejack:bueno, trata de no taladrarte la cabeza con eso, quizás lo recuerdes pronto  
Brave:uf, si  
Rarity:además pronto tendremos un mes de vacaciones, y hay que disfrutarlo  
Sunset:cierto, y hay que estar libre de preocupaciones  
Pinkie:al menos que el Brave malo aparezca  
Sunset:Pinkie! DX no arruines el momento  
Brave:ella tiene razón, no podemos bajar la Guardia, ah! lo que me recuerda, siganme! 

Después de terminar esa conversación Brave recordó que tenía algo que podría servirle en cuando se enfrentara a su malvado yo, abrió su armario y las chicas exclamaron juntas: 

Todas:¡¿una espada?!  
Sunset:que...que haces con eso aquí?!  
Brave:bueno...

*flashback*

Brave:*paseando* ¿hm? (una tienda de artículos antiguos) *entra* vaya cuanta chatarra y cosa antigua  
Dueño:gracias por admirar mi local :v  
Brave:je, disculpeme...no lo dije en sentido de insultos, si no no hubiera entrado aquí  
Dueño:tuche! ¿Qué necesitas?  
Brave:sólo estoy mirando *pasea por la tienda* hay muchas cosas...¡¿uh?! Oiga y eso que está tras su mostrador colgado junto al reloj?  
Dueño:oh, es una espada de mi abuelo de hace 3 generaciones, él estuvo en una guerra de China, el se lo dio a su hijo luego al suyo luego al suyo y así hasta llegar a mi, en estos tiempos ya no serviría, lo tengo como simple adorno y reliquia familiar...te ves muy interesado ¿te gustaría tenerla?  
Brave:pero es algo de su familia...yo no  
Dueño:mira muchacho, yo quiero que la conserves, la pulire y abrillantare para ti, sólo te costará 200 dólares  
Brave:¡¿ah?! E-eso es mucho D8  
Dueño:jaja, solo bromeo contigo muchacho, es tuya, yo no puedo darle uso pero seguro tu si  
Brave:gracias señor, se lo agradezco  
Dueño:de nada muchacho

*fin del flashback*

Brave:y le daré el uso, detener a mi yo malvado  
Todas:wow...  
Sunset:yo creo que no deberías  
Fluttershy:es cierto, es algo muy peligroso  
Rarity:¿pero cómo recuperaremos yo y Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie nuestra magia si el la tiene?  
Applejack:es cierto, ya no podemos usar todas juntas la magia que hay en nosotras  
Sunset:...¡es cierto! Faltando ustedes 4 no podremos usar nuestra magia al máximo  
Brave:y mi yo malvado puede utilizarla gracias a ese libro, así que teniendo esto conmigo quizás refleje uno de sus ataques contra el o algo asi  
Applejack:¡bien pensado!  
Fluttershy:sigo algo insegura  
Brave:*empuñando la espada* acabaremos con esta situación cuando vuelva a aparecerse

Continuará...


	24. Capítulo 24: Salida arruinada

Todos se encontraban en el campo de fútbol junto a la escuela, Brave y Flash se encontraban jugando contra Rainbow Dash

Rainbow:gol! Jajaja 23 a 0  
Brave y Flash: uf uf uf uf *caen al suelo* no jugamos más  
Rainbow:jajajajajajaja yo 1 losers 0  
Flash:algún día le meteré gol  
Brave:olvidalo! Yo tengo una espada, la agarramos por la espalda y...  
Rainbow:sigan parloteando, nunca ganaréis a la única e increíble Rainbow Dash jejeje B3  
Pinkie:arriba Rainbow Dash! Wiiiiiiiiiii!  
Spike:no hay quien la gane algo  
Fluttershy:cierto, tomen les compre refrescos  
Flash:gracias  
Rainbow:gracias  
Fluttershy:toma Brave este es la soda que a ti te gusta ¿no?  
Brave:ah si, muchas gracias nwn *la toma*  
Sunset:bueno, ¿y como aprovecharemos este fin de semana?  
Pinkie:oh oh oh!  
Todas:no! Al bingo no!  
Pinkie: QnQ  
Twilight: ¿y que tal una salida en grupo? Vamos a alguna zona donde haya muchas tiendas  
Applejack:oh! Por Manhattan, ahí hay gran cantidad de locales  
Sunset:bien decidido, ¿iréis todos?  
Brave:me apunto  
Rainbow:yo igual  
Fluttershy:me gusta la idea  
Pinkie:yo quiero bingo QnQ  
Flash:me gustaría pero tengo un ensayo de una nueva canción  
Rarity:bueno y, ¿cuándo quedamos?  
Sunset:Todos mañana al mediodía ¿os parece?  
Todos: sí!  
Punkie:sipi!  
Fluttershy: yey...c:  
Sunset:vamos fluttershy puedes hacerlo mejor  
Fluttershy:*respira hondo* yey... c:  
Brave:vamos más fuerte! a la 1 a las 2 a las 3!  
Fluttershy: yey! :D  
Brave:así mejor!  
Sunset:genial!

*al día siguiente*

Sunset:somos las primeras en llegar  
Twilight:bueno, espero que los demás no se retrasen  
Spike:mira allí!  
Rarity:bonjour! ¿Como estais?  
Applejack:*llega* hola!  
Rainbow:¿que cuentan?  
Twilight:bien sólo faltan brave, fluttershy y pinkie  
Pinkie:llegue! :D  
Brave:igual nosotros  
Fluttershy:llegamos n_n  
Applejack:genial, ya estamos todos! ¿Uh? ¿Viniste con eso?!  
Brave:¿uh? Ah la espada, quien sabe si hoy vaya a aparecer mi yo contrario, es mejor asegurarse  
Twilight:bueno es hora de dividirnos en grupos de 2, luego de visitar las tiendas nos reuniremos en esta rotonda para almorzar en este restaurante  
Pinkie:uh! Es el mejor de todos  
Sunset:bien! pues es hora de escoger con quien iremos  
Pinkie:rainbow! Ven conmigo ven conmigo ven conmigo ven conmigo!  
Rainbow: D8 bueno verás es que, fluttershy ya me lo pidió antes  
Fluttershy:¿encerio? No recuerdo haberlo hecho  
Rainbow:aw! Brave te contagió su amnesia  
Twilight:la amnesia no se contagia  
Rainbow:(mecachis Twilight! D8) ay no! Bueno igualmente ella me lo pidió desde ayer n_nU  
Fluttershy:¿no es invento tuyo? Además...pensaba elegir ir con Brave esta vez  
Rainbow:¡¿que?! (mala amiga D':)  
Fluttershy:lo siento  
Pinkie:bueeeeno, eres mia jeje

Las demás empezaron a decidir con quien ir, al final Rainbow fue con Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity...

Applejack:te pido que no trates de vestirme a la mode =_=  
Rarity!:jeje no prometo nada e_e  
Applejack:te juro que si lo intentas despertaras mañana atada a un toro  
Rarity:vale vale

...Twilight y Sunset, al terminar de decidir cada uno se fue por su lado

Pinkie:uvas mira que rico pastel! Uh! Brownis! Ah! Muffins!  
Rainbow:que castigó...oh! Una camisa firmada por todo el Real Madrid! Debe ser mia!  
Pinkie:jeje, vamos tontita quedan muchas pastelerías por aquí que ver  
Rainbow:no me interesa yo quiero eso QwQ

Mientras Sunset y Twilight visitaban Librerías

Sunset:oh! Edgar Allan poe  
Twilight:Stephen king...hm interesante  
Susnet:hay escritores muy buenos aquí

mientras Fluttershy y Brave...aún no decidian en qué tiendas entrar

Fluttershy:*caminando*  
Brave:bueno, que tiendas veremos?  
Fluttershy:no se, que ves de interesante por aquí?  
Brave:hmmm no se...?  
Fluttershy:uh? *va hacia una tienda* aw¡…! Que cosa tan linda  
Gatito:Meow! :3  
Brave:te fascinan los animales ¿no?  
Fluttershy:todos me fascinan, cada criatura  
Brave:hm  
Fluttershy:entremos *entra la tienda*  
Brave:*entra*  
Fluttershy:hola, no le importaría si pudiera sostener a ese gatito  
Dueño:adelante señorita, sin problema  
Fluttershy:*lo coge* aw! Cosita míralo ¿no es una ricura?  
Brave:sí  
Fluttershy;toma, tenlo en tus brazos  
Brave:¿bueno? Hola cosi-aaasfddqagdg saaaaaaaaah!  
Fluttershy:D8

*una vez fuera de la tienda*

Fluttershy:*con alcohol, algodón y banditas* el gatito no lo hizo a propósito :c  
Brave:y un cuerno! No me acerco a un animal en lo que me resta de vida! T_T  
Fluttershy:¡estate quieto!  
Brave:auch! auch!  
Fluttershy:ya está, siento haber causado este problema  
Brave:no es tu culpa, los animales me odian  
Fluttershy:prff, supongo que si jeje  
Brave:bueno creo que es hora de quedar en el restaurante con las demás  
Fluttershy:bien...ah?  
Brave:¿qué pasa?  
Brave malo: vaya vaya, parece que volvemos a la situación pasada  
Brave:*se pone delante* *saca de su mochila la espada*  
Brave malo:¿acaso planeas atacarme con eso?  
Brave:sí y no  
Brave malo:pues ven! Quiero ver de que eres capaz  
Fluttershy:¡no te arriesgues!  
Brave:haré tiempo! Llama a las demás y que vengan para aca! Deprisa  
Fluttershy:si!  
Brave malo:*delante de él* bajaste la Guardia! *lo patea alejándose de Fluttershy*  
Brave:agh! No! Fluttershy  
Fluttershy:aaaaaah!  
Brave malo:¡te tengo! *pone la mano en la cabeza de Fluttershy*  
Brave:n-no! *lanza la espada*  
Brave malo:*la espada le hace un pequeño corte en la mano* ahg!  
Brave:*lo empuja* Fluttershy corre!  
Brave malo:eres un...!  
Brave:*agarra la espada*  
Brave malo:que entrometido eres  
Brave:no dejaré que te le acerques  
Brave malo:vaya quién lo diría...tu...jaja  
Brave:toma! *le ataca*  
Brave malo:*esquiva* (¿que hace?! No hace más que atacar a mi costado izquierdo)  
Brave:*sigue atacando*  
Brave malo:*se aleja* jajaja eres listo, atacar donde justo guardo el libro,  
Brave:tsk! (se dio cuenta) te lo quitare cueste lo que me cueste!  
Fluttershy: *llama* ¡chicas vengan rápido!  
Sunset:estamos llegando, pero estas calles son un laberinto  
Fluttershy:uf uf uf *respira hondo* estoy donde iniciamos antes todos juntos, antes de dividirnos  
Sunset:estamos de camino *cuelga*  
Brave:conseguí perderlo de vista  
Fluttershy:ah!  
Brave:tranquila soy yo  
Fluttershy:uf...vaya...necesito un respiro  
Brave:descansa, pronto vendrán las demás, estando todos juntos podremos con el, descansa tranquila *se rasca la mano*  
Fluttershy:*mira su mano!* ¡!  
Brave:¿qué pasa?  
Fluttershy:...*se aleja de él* tu...  
Brave:uh?...¿que pasa?  
Fluttershy:tu! tú mano tiene un corte! Eso...eso te lo hizo el Brave que conozco  
Brave malo:hum...que observadora *va hacia ella* dame tu elemento!  
Fluttershy:aaaaaah!  
Rainbow:Fluttershy! No!  
Brave malo: *quitándole su elemento*  
Rainbow:no! Seras! hia super patadon!  
Brave malo:¿eh? (vaya molestia) *apunto de lanzarle a Rainbow una onda expansiva*  
Brave:*empuja a Rainbow* alto!  
Rainbow:ah! *cae al suelo*  
Brave malo:vaya...por fin razonas *se va*  
Fluttershy:uh...*cae inconsciente*  
Brave:uf...  
Rainbow:*puñetazo en la cabeza* eres idiota! Impediste que lo detuviera! Eres un grr  
Brave:tu eres la idiota! Te arriesgabas a que casi te mate

Rainbow: No me importa mientras ella no saliera lastimada!  
Brave:tonta! deberías agradecerme que te salvará el culo!  
Rainbow:¡¿que me importa!? Proteger a un amigo/a es más importante...aún a costa de tu vida *va con fluttershy* Fluttershy...  
Twilight:solo quedamos 2  
Sunset:..  
Pinkie:Fluttershy...  
Brave:..

Continuará...


	25. Capítulo 25: Intercambio

Brave malo:jeje sólo Sunset y la corona de esa Twilight...jeje debo conseguirlo antes de los 7 días...pero debo usar una buena estrategia para ello...

*mientras en Canterlot High*

Sunset:vaya pronto acabarán las clases y llegará el verano  
Pinkie:la playa  
Fluttershy:el buen tiempo y olas de calor  
Rarity:vestir mi gran diseño de bikinis  
Rainbow:los guapos salvavidas  
Todas:...  
Rainbow:¿que?  
Todas:jajajaja  
Applejack:quien pensaría que Rainbow dash iría a fijarse en los jóvenes salvavidas XD  
Rainbow: :/c callense  
Sunset:oh! Ahí viene Brave, ¿que hay?  
Brave:D'8 buuuuu  
Applejack:¿porque esa cara larga?  
Brave:bueno...

*Flashback*

:te convoque aquí para decirte de que como ya llegan en una semana las vacaciones de verano la escuela estará cerrada, así que tendrá que desalojar el cuarto que se le prestó, y empezar desde ya alguna casa o departamento compartido o que alquilar

*fin del flashback*

Applejack:dios, ya me olvidé que el cuarto era prestado, ya que no recordabas nada  
Sunset:pero si aun tienes Equestria, quizás Twilight tenga un cuarto en su castillo que ofrecerte  
Brave:aún no me siento listo con eso de que soy de otro mundo, además aún así no puedo  
Sunset:¿porque?  
Brave:no puedo estar viajando entre mundos cada vez que el vaya a atacarlas  
Fluttershy:tiene razón  
Sunset:...es un buen punto  
Rainbow:porfavor! Yo sé Artes de lucha profesionales podría defenderme sin problemas  
Sunset:1 ya te quitó tu elemento y 2 tiene un libro fuera de reglas, el podría petrificarte o convertirte en un ratón  
Rainbow:no pos no! Dejaré que me defiendas  
Sunset:pero eso si, en 7 días no ganarás un dinero suficiente para pagar un alquiler  
Rainbow:qué lástima...tendrás que dormir en la calle  
Fluttershy:..0_0  
Rainbow:dormirás afuera en la fría noche bajo un puente  
Applejack:ya detente -_-U  
Fluttershy: OnO  
Rainbow:es toda una penita jajaja  
Brave:no me ayudas  
Rainbow:ni que quisiera  
Fluttershy:no lo permitiré!  
Todas y Brave: ¿?  
Fluttershy:no dejaré que duermas en la calle, no señor!  
Applejack:ay no, Fluttershy se que te preocupas más por los demás que por ti misma pero no deberías...  
Fluttershy:claro que debo  
Brave:ay no! será como cuando estuve enfermo D8, oye quizás no sea tan malo dormir afuera y contemplar las estrellas c:  
Fluttershy:nha~a! No lo permitiré! No permitiré que duermas fuera, no dejaré que acabes como vagabundo muriendo de frío entre un montón de cartones y con una manta deshilachada y junto a un perro vagabundo también y que pilles un resfriado y enfermedades y que pocas personas bondadosas te dejen céntimos que no te darían ni para un sándwich D'8  
Brave:eso es exagerar O_OU  
Fluttershy:silencio! Cuando terminen las clases, te vienes a mi casa, iré preparando el cuarto extra, ya lo decidi  
Sunset:bueno, ya está hecho  
Brave:pero...pero  
Applejack:y ahora el siguiente problema  
Sunset:ya se que es esa Luna que tu viste Brave  
Brave:¿la Luna roja?  
Applejack:es un fenómeno especial que ocurre cada tantos años aqui  
Sunset:no me di cuenta hasta que en el almuerzo escuche a Lyra y Bon Bon hablar que al último día de clases habrá un gran fenómeno, ahí lo relacione con la Luna roja  
Brave:¿y qué ocurre cuando eso se produce?  
Susnet:como dije es un fenómeno especial y faltan 7 días para que eso ocurra  
Brave:...es obvio  
Todas:¿?  
Brave:si, soñé con eso es que algo ocurrirá, y mucho que ver con lo que mi otro yo planea  
Sunset:¿tú crees?  
Brave:sí! antes de los 7 días hará lo que sea por quitarle el elemento de la armonía a ti y Twilight  
Sunset:me pregunto qué es lo que planea  
Brave:nada bueno claro esta  
Sunset:debemos tener buen ojo para que no nos tome por sorpresa, y avisaré a Twilight, quizás sepa cómo detenerlo  
Brave:vale

al acabarse el día escolar las demás se fueron a sus hogares y fluttershy a preparar el cuarto extra para brave para cuando las vacaciones de verano llegue, Brave se fue a su cuarto y se acostó, dirigió su mirada al techo formulandose preguntas de las que quería hallar respuesta

Brave: ¿qué relación tendrán los elementos y la Luna roja? *suena su móvil* ¿uh, Hola?  
Brave malo:¿que te cuentas "compañero"?  
Brave:ah! T-tú!  
Brave malo:exacto...tenemos mucho de qué hablar...como sabes sólo 2 elementos más me faltan conseguir  
Brave:no te dejaré! ¿y como conseguiste mi número de esta cosa electrónica  
Brave malo:eso luego lo sabrás, quiero negociar contigo...me darás el elemento restante de la armonía, más la corona que esa Twilight posee  
Brave:¿una corona? Ella en ningún momento portaba una  
Brave:debes saber o recordar que no pertenecemos a este mundo, si no a uno diferente esa Twilight es una princesa y su corona más los 6 elementos mágicos que esas poseen los quiero  
Brave:¿que te hace pensar que lo haré?  
Brave:¿declinas?...hm es una pena, ¿sabes cómo conseguí llamarte? Enciende la Videollamada  
Brave:uh? ¿Esto...como lo hago?...  
Brave malo:bueno...yo tampoco lo sé así que...mierda  
Brave:oh ya lo conseguí :D  
Brave malo:ah! Haber...¿consigues verme?  
Brave:no, hay un cacho dedo tapando lo que hace que te pueda ver  
Brave malo:ah! Ya *quita el dedo* ¿ahora si?  
Brave:si  
Brave:ejem, así conseguí contactarte, anda saluda  
Fluttershy:*atada* dejarme ir!...*asustada* Brave! Ayudame  
Brave:maldición...  
Brave malo:fue muy amable al prestarme esta cosa...bueno, ¿hay trato?  
Brave:¡te arrepentirás!  
Brave malo: que rudo...te esperaré en el punto alto donde el la Luna sangrante ocurrirá dentro de 6 dias, tienes por delante horas para pensarlo detenidamente con las demás, me entregarás la corona y el último elemento en el día del que especifique, si no...despidanse de su amiga para siempre, adiós.

Continuará! :D


	26. Capítulo 26: Al rescate

Las chicas y Brave se encontraban en clase, la maestra recién entraba al salón y se dispuso a pasar lista, uno a uno a todos los fue nombrando y los alumnos gritaban "Presente al escuchar su nombre

Maestra:¿Fluttershy?  
Applejack:...se...se siente enferma y no pudo venir  
Maestra:bueno...espero que mejore, ¿Brave soul? 

Brave hizo oídos sordos al escuchar su nombre a lo cual la maestra lo volvió a nombrar, Brave se levantó de su silla se dirigió a la puerta y salió del salón dejando atrás un eco de portazo 

Rainbow:tsk...qué carácter  
Applejack:...  
Sunset:permiso maestra *sigue a Brave*  
Maestra:s-si...claro  
Sunset:Brave  
Brave:aaaaah! *golpea un casillero hundiendo la puertita* maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Como se...atreve!?  
Sunset:...

*Flashback*

Sunset:*esperando fuera de un edificio* ay...ah! Brave! Cuéntame desde el principio  
Brave:el...el secuestro a Fluttershy  
Sunset:...no *gran respiro*  
Brave:tenemos que ir a por ella! Ya mismo  
Sunset:detente ahí! Antes debemos pensar en un plan  
Brave:¡¿plan?!...a la...olvidate de planes estamos hablando de nuestra compañera! Debemos ir  
Sunset:calmate!...hay que pensarlo bien, no podremos entregarle el elemento y la corona sin más

*Fin del Flashback*

Sunset:Brave yo  
Brave:no lo déjate así! Iremos a por Fluttershy luego de las clases, sin excusa!  
Sunset:calmate...debemos ser precavidos, todas queremos a nuestra amiga de regreso, igual que tu, pero actuar sin pensar no es lo mejor  
Brave:...ugh  
Sunset:en el recreo hablaremos, volvamos a clase  
Brave:...yo no, me daré una vuelta por los pasillos *se va*  
Susnet:Brave...

Todas Se reunieron en la hora del recreo en la biblioteca, Brave. Entorno y detrás de él Twilight y Spike que recibieron el mensaje de Sunset, Brave repitió toda la historia a las chicas

Brave:eso es todo  
Twilight:es encerio impactante...  
Spike:¿qué haremos?  
Rarity:ir por ella obvio  
Rainbow:le pateare el culo a ese desgraciado  
Brave:iremos ya, ni mañana, ni pasado  
Sunset:no podemos dejar la escuela a la de ya  
Applejack:claro que si, hablamos de Fluttershy, nuestra amiga, sin ofender y completamente honesta, se aprovechó de la más débil de nuestro grupo  
Brave:después de la escuela! Iremos  
Rainbow:empacare a mis puños  
Sunset:él dijo...en la punta más alta donde el ocurrira la Luna roja  
Rarity:debe ser la mejor vista  
Sunset:¿ideas?  
Pinkie:una montaña, hello!~  
Twilight:como las de el bosque everfree...  
Sunset:sí!...chicas, ¿hay un bosque montañoso con altas elevaciones de tierra?  
Applejack:si, pero es afueras de la ciudad, sería todo un día de viaje  
Brave:pues ya, algún transporte de este mundo nos lleve allí  
Twilight:yo jamás subí a esas cosas que llaman...automóviles  
Sunset:tardaré en explicarte, Brave tardó como 5 horas en entender  
Brave:tsk...  
Twilight:la verdad tenéis razón, hemos de llegar antes de los 4 días restantes que será cuando el eclipse ocurrirá  
Sunset:ahora que lo pienso...dijo que nos presentaremos justo el día en que las clases acaban  
Rainbow:no dejaremos a Fluttershy esperando casi una semana moriría de inanición  
Twilight:pero...presentarse el día del eclipse es más conveniente  
Sunset:alto! En este mundo ir a lugares montañosos con alturas como cañones y barrancos y escalada, ¿no es con un guia turística?  
Applejack:¿!  
Rarity:claro! Si lo es  
Applejack:el punto más alto... *va a una computadora* claro! Hacen guías por la montaña los jueves y viernes, pero el viernes en la noche estará cerrado debido al evento de la Luna roja  
Twilight:claro...(veamos...Brave recibió la llamada el Martes pero ya era de noche por lo que el día ese no contaría y sería como si fuera Miércoles eso estaría a 3 días...luego de aquí a llegar a la montaña sería lo que nos resta de este día, esto nos deja en 2 dias..) lo tenia todo calculado! Si tomamos ya el autobús, nos resta 2 días antes del evento, el viernes estaría cerrado así que de alguna otra forma hay que subir

Applejack:¡Claro! ¡El teleférico! ya que en el tope de la montaña está el famoso y primer hotel de nuestra zona en ubicarse en una gran altura, sobre una montaña! Y habrá una fiesta especial el viernes por el evento de la Luna roja  
Rarity:ah! Oí hablar de este hotel, he visto fotos de paisajes hermosos desde ese hotel  
Twilight:¿un hotel ubicado en las montañas?  
Sunset:imagínalo como el Castillo de celestia  
Brave:y que mejor vista...  
Todas:que la de este hotel! D8  
Cherrylee:shhhh  
Applejack:la mejor vista...la mejor posición  
Rainbow:entonces vayamos ya!  
Applejack:al salir de la escuela iremos a tomar el autobús  
Todos: sí!  
Cherrylee:shhhhh

*ya de camino en el autobús*

Brave:*apoyado en la venta*  
Sunset:*se sienta a su lado* ¿Brave?  
Brave:hum?  
Sunset:estuviste todo el día con el ceño fruncido...se que esta situación no es nada buena, veo que Fluttershy te preocupa mucho, demasiado...  
Brave:estoy molesto conmigo mismo...¿recuerdas cuando todas os fuisteis? Fluttershy por unos minutos me dijo...

*Flashback*

Fluttershy:bueno! Oye si quieres recoge tus cosas y vente hoy a mi casa  
Brave:oye en verdad no hacía falta  
Fluttershy:qué va hombre, después de todo somos amigos, te debo una de cuando me salvabas de tu yo malvado, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer...porfa déjame ayudarte, Déjame compensarte esto  
Brave:gracias Fluttershy...encerio  
Fluttershy:¿y? Vienes?  
Brave:no ahora no, cuando se acaben las clases si  
Fluttershy:bien, bye n_n

*fin del Flashback*

Brave:sí yo...hubiera ido...no estaría *snif*  
Sunset:*pone su mano en el hombro* no es tu culpa...es algo que tuvo que ocurrir, no podías saber que ocurriría  
Twilight:tiene razón, no es tu culpa  
Rainbow:estamos en esto y lo resolveremos como equipo 

Continuará


	27. Capítulo 27: Giro Inesperado

Las chicas y Brave ya se encontraban en el teleférico camino a el hotel, Twilight llevaba consigo la corona, estaban a pocas horas del intercambio entre la corona y la magia dentro de Sunset por Fluttershy, Brave miraba por el vidrio observando el sol llevándose para dar paso al anochecer

Brave:Ahí está el hotel  
Rarity:que hermosa vista  
Rainbow:le pateare la cara a tu otro yo cuando le tenga delante  
Brave:somos dos...pensar...que es una parte de mi, doy asco  
Sunset:no seas tan duro contigo mismo  
Twilight:todos tenemos una parte mala en nosotros... Aunque no lo creas  
Brave:todo es distinto cuando hay dos partes de ti, es como verse en un espejo...y lo único que veo es que soy una basura, sin escrúpulos  
Applejack:oye...calmate, resolveremos esto...juntos, rescataremos a Fluttershy juntos, pero ser tan duro contigo mismo no servirá  
Brave:...como sea

Haciendo oídos sordos a lo que decían, bajaron y se dirigieron al Bobby a anotarse en un cuarto

Rarity:hola, somos 7 de cuántas camas hay en las habitaciones?...  
Pinkie:qué hotel más lujoso :o  
Rarity:bueno, conseguí 2 habitaciones con 2 camas de 2plazas  
Applejack: bueno vayamos a las habitaciones  
Brave:yo iré a dar un rodeo, les dure si por casualidad encuentro a mi contrario *se va*  
Sunset:*va tras el*  
Brave:el hotel esté es inmenso, sería pura suerte si me topo con mi otro yo  
Sunset:Brave...oye  
Brave:¿?  
Sunset:no me gusta verte así, él dijo que en la noche del eclipse nos contactara, no deberías presionarte tanto, vayamos a las habitaciones  
Brave:ve tu si quieres...  
Sunset:...trata de no tardar mucho, estaremos en las habitaciones 26 y 27 *se va*  
Applejack:Hola Sunset ¿y Brave?  
Sunset:él sigue dando vueltas por ahí  
Twilight:en serio está muy raro...  
Applejack:ya se le pasará, hoy está un poco cabezahueca

Después de eso 2 horas habían pasado desde que Brave se fue a explorar el hotel buscando a Fluttershy, Twilight salió del cuarto y fue a ver si lo encontraba

Brave:*bajando las escaleras*  
Twilight:Brave! Por fin te encuentro  
Brave:ah, hola  
Twilight:¿qué te ocurre? Pasaron 2 horas  
Brave:ah bueno...yo me perdí 0n0U  
Twilight: 0_0...ah, ya veo  
Brave:igual...no los encontré  
Twilight:todas estamos preocupadas por ti, ¿hay algo que te moleste? Es decir, aparte de este lío

*mientras*

Sunset:¿cómo le irá? *sale a ver* oh ahí están

Sunset observó fuera en la distancia a Brave y Twilight conversando ella estaba concentrada en lo que le contaba. su expresión de interés en lo que Brave contaba se tornaba como de exclamación y horrorizada

Brave:¿lo comprendes?  
Twilight:...s-si, tranquilo...no le diré a nadie  
Sunset:se acerca* ¿que diablos le contaste?  
Brave:nada importante, se hace tarde, ¿me enseñas las habitaciones?  
Sunset:..sí

*una vez allí*

Sunset:bueno tratemos de levantarnos antes del mediodía  
Rainbow:¿tan temprano? Ay no D: no podemos...no se levantarnos a las 2pm  
Todos:no!  
Rainbow:jo...

*ya todos acostados*

Brave:uf...  
Sunset:¿no puedes conciliar el sueño?  
Brave:no puedo, necesito detener los planes de mi yo contrario  
Applejack:*despierta*...deja de taladrarte la cabeza, eres muy duro contigo  
Sunset:es mejor que duermas y no lo pienses demasiado, mañana nos haremos cargo de la situación  
Brave:está bien...*trata de dormir*  
Sunset:(Brave...quisiera poder entender cómo te sientes) *vuelve a dormir*

en la mañana...

Sunset:hey, despierta  
Brave:¿hm? *resfregandose los ojos* hmmm ya es amaneció?  
Sunset:sí, todas bajaron a desayunar, vamos  
Rainbow:ñum! Los mejores panqueques que he comido TwT quisiera casarme con ellos  
Sunset:¿porque no lo haces? :v XD  
Rainbow:¿y tu por que no te casas con Brave? ¬¬  
Sunset:ash! callate! DX  
Twilight:bien, en la tarde nos pondremos todas y Brave a buscar en todo el hotel, unas cuantas horas ocurrirá la luna roja, recibiremos antes una llamada del Brave malo antes de que la Luna esté en el punto medio y se torne roja  
Brave:en el tiempo que tenemos ideemos un plan para salvar a Fluttershy  
Rainbow:idea! Todos ustedes a por Fluttershy y yo le desfiguro la cara a tu contrario  
Brave:no, el...digo... yo soy mi propio problema...eso suena raro

Twilight:vamos!

Todos:sí!

*al pasar las horas*

Brave:*su teléfono suena* ahí está! *atiende* ¿s-si?...*cuelga* el punto de encuentro es...la azotea

*van allí*

Brave malo:nos volvemos a ver  
Brave:¡¿donde está?!  
Brave malo:*le señala*  
Fluttershy:chicas! Brave! *llorando*  
Rainbow :eres un...ven y pelea como el hombre que eres  
Brave malo: que osadía...dadme lo prometido

Sunset:*avanza* quítame mi magia, no me importa! Pero liberas a Fluttershy  
Twilight:*abrazando fuerte su mochila*  
Applejack:¿qué harás? *le susurra*  
Twilight:usar el poder de mi corona para detenerlo*  
Brave malo:y ahora la corona! Entregamela!

Brave:...  
Twilight:jamás la tendrás! *abre su mochila* y te derrotare con ell-  
Brave:*la empuja*  
Todas: D8!?  
Brave:*saca la corona de la mochila y se la tira* es toda tuya  
Twilight:...¡¿porque?!  
Applejack:...Brave  
Sunset:no...  
Brave malo:jajaja es mia gracias por cumplir tu parte y ahora junto con los demás  
*arranca el elemento de la corona* y la luna está en su punto!  
Twilight: Brave...¿porque?  
Brave:*gira la mirada*  
Brave malo:*aparecen las piedras de los elementos alrededor de él* si! La Luna sangrienta está aquí!

Continuará...


	28. Capítulo 28: Separación

Black Brave: si! Jajaja vamos *un rayo de la Luna sangrienta apunta a las formas de los elementos de la amistad*

Twilight:¿?

La luz de la Luna reflejaba en los elementos proyectando bajo ellos una sombra del suelo empezaban a surgir unas copias de los elementos pero sin color, eran simplemente grises, en eso Brave malo los absorbe dándole una monstruosa transformación, alas surgieron de su espalda, su piel se volvió gris sus ojos cambiaron al color rojo, su esclerótica (parte Blanca del ojo) tomó un color negro puro

Twilight:¡¿que de...?!

Brave oscuro: si! Veo tu cara de impresión princesa Twilight...con gusto te explicare y responderé a tus dudas, lo que hice fue dividirlos gracias a tener esto

De su cuello saca un collar con la misma forma que el de Brave pero con los colores invertidos, negro y con punto blanco, Twilight al tratar de entender en su mente imagina los dos fragmentos y pensándolo detenidamente los unió descubriendo que son el yin y el Yang

Black Brave:poseyendo yo el Yin dividi los fragmentos en luz y oscuridad, aquí presente la parte oscura de los elementos

Applejack:pero! Son los elementos de la armonía! Se supone que son buenos

Black Brave:error terroncito

Applejack: =_=

Black Brave:...nada existe en estado puro ni tampoco en absoluta quietud,todo tiene un Yin, no existe luz sin un punto de oscuridad y viceversa...ahora soy incapaz de controlar la magia que por mis venas y todo el cuerpo pasa, cuando domine a la perfección mi nuevo estado volveremos a ser uno de nuevo Brave, hasta entonces, será un largo adiós...no nos veremos por un tiempo, y cuando ese momento llegue...este mundo y los demás desaparecerán!

Rainbow:devuélvenos nuestra magia la cual me hace...nos hace grandiosas y así darte una lección!

Black Brave:con gusto lo hare...*los elementos se elevan en el cielo y se esparcen por todo canterlot* buena suerte encontrándolos jajaja chau perdedores *desaparece en un aura oscura*

Brave:...

Rainbow:¡¿eres imbécil?! ¡¿Por que empujaste a Twilight y le diste la corona?! *lo empuja* ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!

Applejack:para! Debe tener una razón! Siempre la hay, ya dinos

Twilight:...

Brave:no, no la hay

Applejack:¡¿que?!

Rainbow:nos condenaste ¡¿sabes?!

Brave:¿y que?

Twilight:dejad de pelear! Ya habéis oído al Brave oscuro...volverá...más poderoso, aquí parados no haremos nada, hay...hay que volver a canterlot y pensar en algo desde ya

Rainbow:no contéis conmigo si Brave entra! Hasta ahora sólo hemos ido perdiendo nuestra magia por su culpa, todo, este tiempo le ayudó en secreto ¿no es así? y si no fuera por EL seguiríamos teniéndolo, confiesa!

Brave:yo…es difícil de explicar el porque de lo que hice, pero los recuperaremos

Rainbow:deja de mentir, todo este tiempo actuase a nuestras espaldas

Brave:claro que...si...pero

Sunset:¿de que hablas?! ¿Toda nuestra amistad fue una gran mentira?

Rainbow:¡¿y ustedes?! ¿Con quién están?

Pinkie:...em de tin marín de do pingue! Estoy con ustedes c:

Rarity:...yo estoy con Rainbow

Applejack:¿Fluttershy?...

Fluttershy:no...no hagas esto rainbow

Rainbow:¡¿decide con quien estaras?!...tus amigas o el!

Fluttershy:...basta

Rainbow:DECÍDETE!

Fluttershy:no...NO ME GRITES *sollozando*...estoy con Brave...el…el me protegió hasta el final, lo intento!

Rainbow:bien! Estas con los perdedores pues

Applejack:Rainbow! No hace falta que la trates asi!

Rainbow:¿estás conmigo o no?!

Fluttershy:no le hagas caso Brave...es una ton-

Brave:basta Fluttershy...vete

Fluttershy:...

Brave¡:haced lo que os plazca! No las necesito, puedo encargarme de esto yo solo, jamás pedí su ayuda, agradezco lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora, marchaos! Dejadme! No necesito a nadie! ...ni a ti

Fluttershy:...*se larga con las otras llorando*

Brave:...¡¿y tu que miras?! Vete también

Twilight:...adiós Brave, que tengas suerte *se va*

Brave:...*sé va*

Después de aquel pleito, Brave salió de aquel hotel en esa montaña y se adentro en un bosque, en su cabeza no dejaban de repetirse aquellas palabras hirientes que Rainbow Dash dijo

Brave:...(Rainbow:no contéis conmigo si Brave entra! Hasta ahora sólo hemos ido perdiendo nuestra magia por su culpa, todo, este tiempo le ayudó en secreto ¿no es así? y si no fuera por EL seguiríamos teniéndolo, confiesa! )...lo siento

Mientras las chicas esperaban a que se hiciera mañana para marcharse y buscar los elementos, pero el silencio desgarrador no faltaba después de lo que acababa de pasar allí en la azotea del hotel

Rainbow:...

Fluttershy *snif*...

Applejack:ya, ya fluttershy...

Fluttershy:(Brave:...vete, no las necesito, ni a ti) ese...no era el

Applejack:¿uh?

Rainbow:lo volvéis a mencionar y las dejó calvas =_=#

Fluttershy:...ese no parecía Brave...él jamás diría algo así

Applejack:pues como ves no lo conocíamos bastante bien

Fluttershy:no! Algo se nos escapa...Sunset, sabes a qué me refiero

Sunset:no, no lo se...

Fluttershy: ¡y tampoco parecias tu! Tú hubieras elegido a Brave, lo se

Sunset:¿yo?...

Applejack:¡¿de que diantres hablas?!

Fluttershy:tenéis que escuchar! El Brave que conocemos jamás habría dicho algo tan feo! Brave jamás...jamás nos traicionaría o nos rechazaría así...¿verdad Sunset?

Applejack:...

Sunset:...Brave

*Flashback*

Sunset: me llamó sunset shimmer, venimos a ayudarte con tu problema de memoria

Brave: oh, ya veo...oigan se que por mi problema de memoria no recuerdo muchas cosas pero...¿acaso sois amigas mías?

Fluttershy:pues la verdad no

Pinkie: no te conocemos

Brave: pero si soy un completo extraño ¿porque molestarse en ayudarme?

Sunset: bueno, nosotras somos muy buenas personas y ayudamos a quien más lo necesita

Fluttershy: además ningún familiar tuyo vino aun

Brave:...no

Sunset: y por ahora somos las únicas que conoces

Brave:...ok, gracias

Las 3:de nada n.n

*fin del flashback*

Sunset:sí...

Fluttershy:Brave es nuestro amigo! El jamás nos dejaría de lado

Applejack:...

Rainbow:vamos Fluttershy, él nos traicionó, le dio la corona a su yo oscuro, todo este tiempo estaba en nuestra contra ¿no lo ves?

Fluttershy:eso jamás!...yo lo se...siento que...

Sunset:(Fluttershy ¿tu...?)

Fluttershy:volveré a por el! *se va*

Sunset:iré contigo! *la sigue*

Applejack:creo que fuimos muy duras con él hace un instante...

Pinkie y rarity: *bajan la mirada*

Twilight:antes no dije nada pero...recordad lo que dijo Brave sobre sí mismo en el teleférico...el quería cambiar eso y ser bueno, odiaba saber que su otra parte amenaza el mundo

Rainbow:el...el...estaba actuando era parte del plan

Applejack:Rainbow...se que te costará, pero reconoce que te equivocaste

Rainbow:yo no!...hmp! *voltea*

Twilight:esta bien Rainbow Dash todos alguna vez actuamos sin pensar y nos equivocamos...ahora vayamos a por Brave

Rainbow:...uf, bien

*mientras*

Brave:...listo, he cumplido con mi palabra

Black Brave :bien, bien así me gusta, después de todo sabes que es inútil enfrentarse a mí a estas alturas

Brave:callate! Ahora espero que cumplas tu promesa!

Black Brave:si, a cambio de entregar la corona y la magia de Sunset y de que ellas terminen en tu contra y odiándote, ninguna será lastimada o esclavizada jajaja

Brave: ya no me importa! Sólo quiero terminar este embrollo...¿volveremos a ser uno?

Brave oscuro: como dije...primero he de dominar este nuevo estado, y cuando eso pase, usaré el hechizo de unión y volveremos a ser una persona...pero tú debes mantenerte alejado de ellas para siempre, estaré vigilándote...si no cumples esos requisitos, yo no cumpliré los míos

Brave:entendido

Continuará...


	29. Capítulo 29: Disculpas

Después del acontecimiento en el hotel alojado en la montaña, las chicas no dieron con Brave después de marcharse, sin poder encontrarlo volvieron a Canterlot y a la mañana siguiente todas se reunieron en Sugar Cube Corner

Sunset:no hay rastro de él, es como si hubiera desaparecido  
Fluttershy: 3 días...y no sabemos dónde anda  
Applejack:vaya manera de empezar las vacaciones de verano...uf  
Rarity:*pintándose las uñas* debió usar magia cómo abrir un portal, recordad que puede usar un escudo, no pudo saltar de una montaña a más de 500 pies de altura  
Twilight:es posible...  
Rainbow:dejad de hablar de la persona que nos apuñala por la espalda y le entregó la corona a su opuesto y condenó a nuestro mundo  
Twilight:Rainbow calmate! Salvamos ya 2 veces su mundo y lo volveremos a hacer  
Rainbow:le romperé la cara a Brave  
Fluttershy:basta rainbow dash! Brave no es malo, el es la parte buena  
Rainbow:abre los ojos, todo este tiempo estaba del lado de su opuesto!  
Fluttershy:claro que no! Brave jamás...jamás nos traicionaria, quizás estaba bajo un hechizo del malo o...o  
Rainbow:si claro  
Fluttershy:Sunset, tu estas conmigo ¿no?  
Sunset:yo...yo no se que creer, lo estoy pero dudo de mi misma ahora  
Applejack:él lo dejó claro fluttershy, no nos necesita  
Fluttershy:es mentía!  
Twilight:calmaos, no debemos discutir  
Rainbow:yo sólo digo que no debimos confiar en el  
Fluttershy:él no es malo!  
Applejack:y ahí vamos de nuevo...  
Rainbow:malo!  
Fluttershy:bueno!  
Rainbow:es malo!  
Fluttershy:es bueno!  
Pinkie:echemoslo a cara o cruz! *saca una moneda* :D rainbow Cruz, fluttershy cara :3  
Applejack:y que debemos hacer ahora?  
Twilight:no lo se...no tenemos ninguna pista de donde puede estar y menos de nuestra magia esparcidas por quien sabe donde  
Rainbow:cómo sea, me pediré unos muffins para llevar *va al mostrador*  
Rarity:bueno, ¿y qué haremos hasta entonces?  
Twilight:disfrutad de vuestras vacaciones, yo averiguaré cuánto pueda en mis libros  
Rainbow:listo, vamonos

*al salir de la sugar cube corner*

Rainbow:yo ahora me iré a jugar un partido a la plaza  
?: *choca con ella* uy...perdón (ah! De...demonios)  
Rainbow:ten más cuidado…..¿Uh? D8 oye tu encapuchado! Dame mis muffins D8 jo p#ta *corre tras él*  
Applejack:¿a donde vas?  
Rainbow:devuelvemelos ladrón  
?:*se va por un callejón*  
Rainbow:ja tonto! Sin salida  
Applejack:Rainbow!  
Rarity:un poco más lento uf uf  
Twilight:te tenemos encerrado! Devuelve los muffins  
?:*salta alto y trepa a una escalera de emergencia y salta al otro lado de la pared*  
Todas: D8 parkour!  
?:hay que ver, de toda la gente en este mundo…*se come un muffin* hum….justo me topo con ellas  
Rainbow: no te saldrás con la tuya! *salta la pared* ahora si! =_= vas a palmar ladrón  
Las demás: *rodean la calle para llegar al otro lado* :v te tenemos!

Rainbow:*se abalanza* te tengo, devuelvelos!  
?:*la empuja contra una pared* déjame!  
Applejack:*le lanza una soga y lo ata*  
?:*jala de la soga*  
Applejack:wow *cae al suelo*  
?:*se libera* uf  
Sunset:detenerte! yo practico artes marciales  
?:no quiero herirlas!  
Sunset:*patada alta* hia!  
?*se agacha y le patea la otra pierna*  
Sunset:ay! *cae el suelo* ay ay ay mi cabeza  
?:*huye*  
Spike:oh no lo harás! *le muerde un pie*  
?: D8 ay! Spik... maldito chucho  
Spike:¡¿que?!  
?:*huye*  
Fluttershy:*lo sigue* alto!  
Twilight:¡¿Fluttershy?! A dónde vas?!  
Fluttershy:vuelve aquí!  
?:basta, vete  
Fluttershy:espera! ¿Brave eres tu verdad?  
?:*sé detiene*...  
Fluttershy:mirame porfavor  
?:*voltea* vete de aqui, no te me acerques  
Fluttershy:¡¿porque?! ¡¿qué es lo que no nos cuentas?! En la montaña...no eras tú, ¿hay algo verdad?...somos tus amigas aún  
Brave:*se saca la capucha* las demás no pensaban eso...igualmente, no pueden seguir andando conmigo  
Fluttershy:dímelo! A un amigo le puedes confiar todo, yo jamás te mentiría  
Brave:agradezco eso eres muy amable conmigo, pero no podéis andar conmigo, si no cumplo mi trato...vosotras...solo…dejadme solo *se va*  
Fluttershy:no! Déjanos...ayudarte  
Todas:Fluttershy! ¿Qué pasó?  
Fluttershy:in...intente detenerlo...pero escapó  
Rainbow:¡¿te hizo daño?! Si lo hizo le-  
Fluttershy:no! E-era Brave  
Rainbow:encima de traidor ladrón de muffins!  
Fluttershy:pero tenía razón!  
Twilight:¿de que hablas?  
Fluttershy:él me dijo que no queria que salieramos lastimadas, debemos ayudarle! El no nos traicionó, estaba obligado a hacerlo, él se preocupaba por nosotras  
Sunset:¿por donde se fue?  
Fluttershy:por allá *le señala*  
Sunset:vamos chicas! Si lo que Brave dijo es cierto, hay que ayudarle,  
Twilight:tiene razón! Recordad todo lo que ustedes hicieron con Brave, los momentos que pasaron  
Sunset: Cuando él oyó de lo que hice tiempo el no me miró con desprecio ni comenzó a pensar mal de mi...él vio que cambie y me apoyó, hasta me defendió de otros dos alumnos que hablaron mal de mi  
Rarity:se hizo pasar por mi novio para no quedar mal con dos amigas mías  
Fluttershy:se disculpó por comportarse como un idiota cuando me puse muy protectora la vez que se enfermó  
Applejack:hizo que todos descubrieran que silver spoon y diamond tiara saboteaban el dibujo de nuestras hermanitas  
Sunset:veis, el ha hecho cosas buenas  
Fluttershy:veis, el jamás nos traicionaria...si no para qué molestarse en hacer cosas por nosotras  
Twilight:no perdamos tiempo, tras el  
Brave:*comiendo un muffin* ñam ñam joder que delicioso w hace cuánto no como uno de estos  
Sunset:Brave!  
Applejack:Brave, Aparece!  
Twilight:Brave  
Brave:¿que de...? *se sube a un árbol* estas tontas...uf  
Pinkie:holi c:  
Brave:agh! *salta del árbol* POW!  
Sunset:*se sienta encima de él* te tengo!  
Brave:quí-quítate!  
Twilight:deja de luchar Brave  
Brave:basta! Dejadme!  
Fluttershy:déjanos ayudarte  
Brave:no, no la quiero!  
Applejack:¡¿porque?!  
Brave:saldriais lastimadas por mi culpa! Y...y no quiero eso  
Twilight:eso demuestra que le importamos y alguien debería disculparse  
Rainbow:...yo no...uf lo siento Brave, te juzgue mal, soy una tonta  
Brave:disculpa aceptada pero dejadme ir!  
Fluttershy:déjanos ayudarte! No me importa salir lastimada, empezamos juntos, seguiremos y acabaremos esto juntos  
Applejack:je, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor  
Brave:chicas...  
Sunset:*se quita y le da la mano* entre todos nos cuidamos y defendemos, saldremos de esto juntos

Brave:...no...no podéis…*snif* les pido solo una cosa y si de verdad somos amigos…

Sunset:Brave…¿estas ll…?

Brave:no tenéis vuestra magia para defenderos...es mi culpa...sois vulnerables contra él, si sois de verdad mis amigas *sollozando* no andéis conmigo *retrocede*

No andeis con-

Fluttershy:*cachetazo*

Todas: o_o

Brave:...

Fluttershy:*lo abraza* deja de sentirte asi...deja de culparte, los amigos se cuidan entre sí y se apoyan entre todos...saldremos de esta

Brave:...

Continuará…


	30. Capitulo 30 (Final) Es la hora!

Una enorme Luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno, Brave se encontraba en casa de Fluttershy como habían quedado hace días pero no lograba conciliar el sueño aterrado por cómo su contraparte lastimara a las chicas

Brave:(¿que voy a hacer?...se enterara tarde o temprano de que no mantuve mi promesa...no! ¡Despierta brave! Se que ellas pueden defenderse solas, pero ya sin su magia, sólo yo puedo luchar con él...no puedo dejar que salgan lastimadas por mi culpa) *sale por la ventana*

El sol empezó a salir y Fluttershy se despertó y fue a ver como estaba Brave

Fluttershy:*toc* *toc* hola...dormiste ah! Que?! *se asoma por la ventana* ¡¿Brave?¡ oh no! *llama rápido a Sunset* Sunset siento llamarte tan temprano pero Brave...*ve una nota en la cama la coge y la lee*...¿que?

Media hora después de eso todas se reunieron para leer la nota que dejó

Sunset:no traten de ir buscarme, si me ven no me sigan, fui el culpable de todo lo ocurrido así que iré a recuperar sus elementos mágicos, no traten de ayudarme por ningún medio, sólo yo me encargaré de esto...no quiero que salgáis heridas...firmado Brave Soul

Applejack:no puedo entender porque se siente así  
Twilight:el sabe como encontrar a su parte oscura, le necesitamos para recuperar nuestra magia, no puedo volver a Equestria sin magia en mi corona  
Rainbow:y yo no me quédate de brazos cruzados mientras el se lleva toda la diversión  
Sunset:tenemos que encontrarlo  
Twilight:chicas a buscar!

Las Chicas buscaron a Brave por toda la ciudad sin conseguir ningún resultado

Sunset:uf uf...nada! Es como si hubiera desaparecido  
Twilight:en alguna parte ha de estar  
Fluttershy:si la nota dijera más...  
Twilight:uf...

Sin ninguna pista para encontrar a Brave, las chicas van a Sugar cube corner y pensar en un plan

Twilight:bien *masajeandose la cabeza* No se me ocurre nada...  
Sunset:...  
Rarity:estamos contra la pared  
Applejack:si...  
Snails:oh! ¿Qué estará pasando allí?  
Snips:hay fuego en el monte de allí

Toda la gente salía de los locales a ver y as chicas igual

Applejack:se produjo un incendio en el bosque  
Pinkie:estarán preparando una barbacoa gigante  
Fluttershy:pobres animalitos!  
Sunset:es algo improbable pero...siento que Brave está allí  
Fluttershy:y yo a los pobres animalitos! D8  
Sunset:vamos!  
Fluttershy:¡conejitos y perritos! ¡Los salvare!

Todas se dirigen allí, mientras...

Brave:*cof* *cof* maldito...  
Black Brave:jaja! es inútil! Tengo mayor poder que tú, no puedes vencerme  
Brave:haré lo que esté a mi alcance para quitarte la magia de las chicas! *saca su espada*  
Black Brave:jajaja! Bien divirtámonos *forma una espada negra a través de su sombra* luchemos  
Brave:*se abalanza contra el* hia!  
Black Brave:*se cubre* es inútil *finta y ataca* pierdes tiempo  
Brave: ah! *se aleja*  
Black Brave:hmp! *vuela y le lanza una onda expansiva*  
Brave:ah! *usa el escudo mágico* grrr  
Black Brave:jajaja eso no resistirá más  
Brave:no! El escudo se rompe!  
Black Brave:jajaja *recibe un golpe de una piedra* ah! ¡¿Qué diantres?! *mira atrás*  
Sunset:déjalo en paz! *le tira otra piedra*  
Fluttershy:corre! Entra a mi mochila! Y tú también puercoespín! ¡Y tu azulejo! Yo los salvó  
Sunset:...esto...deja a Brave! O te las verás conmigo  
Black Brave:...*le dispara una onda expansiva*  
Brave:*refleja el ataque con su espada* les dije que no vinieran por mi!  
Sunset:debes dejar de alejarnos de ti! Deja de tomar toda la culpa  
Brave:pero lo es...desde el principio  
Sunset:¿que?  
Black Brave:basta de charla! Ninguno impedirá que continúe con mi plan *desaparece por un portal*  
Twilight:no!  
Brave:...*corre hacia el norte*  
Sunset:espera! ¿te vas otra vez? ¿Enserio?  
Brave:*se detiene* ya lo aclare, lo haré por mi cuenta  
Twilight:¡¿porque?! ¡¿No somos amigos?  
Applejack:se supone que los amigos se ayudan en todo, jamás solos, déjanos ayudarte, nosotras estamos en esto también  
Brave:...  
Twilight:a todo esto ¿sabes a dónde se dirige?  
Brave:sí, al ser su otra mitad se lo que piensa y veo lo que él ve si me concentro lo suficiente  
Twilight:¡claro eres su otra mitad! ¿dónde fue ahora?  
Brave:seguidme *corre hacia el noroeste*

Todas fueron tras Brave para encontrar a Black Brave, llegaron a una pequeña llanura donde se encontraba un castillo derruido muy peculiar

Twilight:oh!  
Sunset:es como...  
Las dos: el viejo castillo de las dos hermanas  
Brave:¿de las dos que?  
Twilight:en mi mundo está este mismo castillo a abandonado mucho tiempo atrás perteneciente a las dos princesas alicornio Celestia y Luna  
Sunset:supongo que este mundo tenía el suyo  
Rarity:aquí pertenecía a un rey y reina de hace siglos, este Castillo formaba parte de una atracción principal turística cuando éramos pequeñas, luego a muchos ya no les Interesó así que aquí está...abandonado  
Twilight:y él está aquí...recuperemos la magia que teníamos y la de mi corona *choca con algo* ¡¿que?! ¡un campo de fuerza! ¡¿Cómo entraremos?!  
Brave:no podremos, no lo abrirá hasta conseguir dominar su nueva magia  
Applejack:¿y entonces que?  
Brave:no podremos amenos que haya un hechizo que logre abrirnos paso  
Twilight:yo conosco uno pero sin la magia de mi corona y junto a ustedes no podré hacerlo  
Brave:aún hay una, gracias a este colgante puedo realizarlo pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente poderoso  
Twilight:práctica, la práctica es la clave...y yo podría enseñarte...si estuviéramos en Equestria  
Fluttershy:¿Brave tu no eras de allí?  
Brave:¡es cierto! Yo provengo de ahí...estoy listo! Iré al mundo del que vengo  
Sunset: y podrías encontrar a tus padres!  
Brave:sí! :D  
Applejack:¡vaya! que alegre y motivado te ves ahora  
Brave:lo haré! Iré al mundo del que vengo, encontraré a mi familia y practicare este hechizo para poder entrar aquí y detener a mi malvado yo!  
Todas:si!  
Twilight:¡Vamonos!  
Brave:*se voltea a mirar el Castillo* ¡te detendré! Lo juro...

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de esta historia, agradesco a la gente que comento o dio favorito o Follow, muchas gracias cada view y comentario me anima a seguir, muchas muchas gracias

Esto continua en: (no me deja poner el www y lo demas asi que lo escribis y copiais esto: /s/11580428/1/MLP-Equestria-Girls-Black-White


	31. Capitulo 0 - Un mundo extraño 1-3

Brave:ug...donde...¿ya llegue?

Brave habia sido desterrado de Equestria luego de declararse culpable de robar aquel libro, Celestia enfrente de el abrio un portal hacia un mundo desconocido, el corazon de brave palpitaba rapidamente, en el se notaba el terror del mundo que en su mente imaginaba ser desterrado, criaturas totalmente distintas y quien sabe si hostiles ante otros seres, Bright no movia ningun musculo, ni podia formular alguna palabra para detener esta locura, queria detener lo que estaba apunto de suceder, pero no hacia mas que quedarse quieta y recordar las palabras de Brave

Bright:¡tienes que dejarme decir la verdad! no puedes ser solo tu el que sea desterrado si no yo o los dos *toma su mano* no soportaria ver...saber que esto es mi...

Brave:deja de hacer un drama, yo soy mas fuerte, quien sabe a que clase de cosas vere y me enfrentare alli...prefiero sacrificarme yo que pensar que tu...tienes que dejarme hacer esto, ademas no tengo nada que perder...me quedas tu y...si te perdiera, jamas me lo perdonaria, eres mi unica y mejor amiga y lo unico que aprecio mas en mi vida entera, gracias a ti mi vida no era tan desastrosa

Bright no hizo mas que abrazar a brave con suma rapides por aquellas linda palabras que le dio, Brave preferia ir el que dejar que su unica amistad se perdiese para siempre

Brave:estoy listo

Celestia:¿tomaste tus pocesiones?

Brave:si...

Celestia:entonces adios

Bright:...

Luna:nada puede hacerse...cuando mi hermana toma una decision ha de cumplirse...en el fondo a ella tambien le duele desterrar a uno de los suyos...mucho, pero la ley es ley y nda puede remediarla o cambiarla

Bright:...Brave

Celestia:adios...Bright

Y asi Brave atraveso aquel portal con mas que una pequeña mochila con ciertos objetos de gran valor para el y algo de comida, estaba listo para enfrentar el mundo nuevo que lo esperaba y que el creia que seria pisoteado sin mas...amenos asi el lo creia

Brave:*abre sus ojos* ¿uh?...¿llegue?

Lo primero que Brave diviso fue un cielo azulado parecido al de su mundo, se dio cuenta que yacia en el suelo recostado, se levanto y miro delante de el...vio unas casas bien altas como si se tratase de un rascacielos y unas casas pequeñas tambien, se levanto del piso ponienose a 4 patas como de costumbre y miro a su alrededor, el mundo que lo habia recibido no era tan horrible despues de todo, se fijo en unos seres que caminaban a 2 patas, erguidos y todos vestian ropa, gente a su alrededor lo veia raro y preguntandose "¿que diablos hace ese muchacho?", algunos murmuraban y eso molestaba algo a Brave, se dio cuenta de que debia que actuar como ellos para pasar desapercibido y no ser devorado.

Brave trato de caminar como ellos hacian pero tropezo...varias veces y dolio, algunos no hacian mas que hechar unas risas y seguian adelante sin hacerle mucho caso, Brave porfin pudo tenerse en 2 patas como ellos y caminar algo erguido, se puso su mochila en la espalda y fue hacia un estanque en un parque justo detras de el, se asomo y vio su reflejo.

Brave: ¿que soy?...una nariz chica...mis orejas...son...onduladas, mis...mis patas que son estas cosas, parecen fideos, que extraño ¿acaso adopte la forma de estos seres...bueno, mejor para mi asi no sospecharan nada de nada juju. Vaya...mis patas ando en 2, es...es una locura nadie de Equestria me creeria jamas

El sol ya se ponia en el mundo que yacia Brave y la luna comenzaba a surgir y elevarse en el cielo estrellado, esa noche Brave dormio en un banco que estaba en el parque se recosto y saco una manta suave de su mochila y una manzana, luego de terminarsela cerro sus ojos y se sumergio en un sueño profundo. Al dia siguiente el deamblo por las calles de el mundo nuevo en el cual se encontraba y parecia tener michas similitudes con el suyo, tiendas de ropa, dulcerias, cines, cafeterias y bares, todo era semejante a su otro mundo, siguio y siguio deambulando hasta que a su estomago se le antojo un rico plato de fideos, no muy lejos de alli vio un restaurante, entro y se hacerco a la primera criatura hallada en frente de la puerta

Brave:hoooooooooooooolaaaaaa, tu me entiiiiiiendezzzzzzzzzz

Camarera:¿si señor, habla usted otro idioma?, parle à frances?, Speak English?, parla italiano?

Brave:(ah! habla mi idioma...menos mal) si...si yo jejej esto...¿hay alguna mesa libre?

Camarera:sigame por qui

Brave:bi-bien

Camarera:su mesa muchacho

Brave:gracias *se sienta*

Camarera:su menu y este papelito

Brave:gracias...¿y esto? ("Llamame 555-079") ¿acaso esta tia...? =_=U

Camarero:señor, ¿ya sabe que va a pedir?

Brave:unos fideos gracias y de beber agua de dieta

Camarero:enseguida *toma su menu y se marcha a la cocina*

Luego de disfrutar ese plato de fideos...

Brave:uf..esto llenito

Camarero:la cuenta sir

Brave:¿uh? Euros...oiga ¿que es Euros?

Camarero:con lo que ha de pagar señor

Brave:*agarra su mochila* solo tengo Bits...anda...esto no es lo que yo cogi de mi alcancia, se habra transformado tambien mi dinero...que raro *le paga*

Camarero:espero que nuestro servicio y ayencion le hayan gustado

, gracias

*Brave salio de aquel restaurante algo extrañado, pero tranquilo, el mundo alque fue desterrado no era tan horroroso como se habia imaginado, habia muchas similitudes con Equestria, brave esa noche se quedo pensando en Bright y en como estaria todo por Equestria, apesar de ser el 2 dia aqui...ya empezaba a extrañar su mundo, la nostalgia lo inundo y esa noche Brave soño un dia normal como siempre en Equestria


	32. Capitulo 0 - Un nuevo hogar 2-3

Un nuevo día había comenzado Brave despertó y deambulo las calles de aquel mundo, camino y caminó hasta llegar a una playa, se sorprendió al ver una, donde vivía el no había Alguna playa cerca sino a muchos kilómetros y es la primera vez que iba una, se acercó hasta la orilla que el agua tocar a sus pies, camino varias cuadras por la playa hasta cansarse y decidir ir a comer a aquel restaurante que había ido...pero...no supo como volver

Brave:que idiota me he perdido QnQ  
 **  
Capitulo 0 Parte 2: Un nuevo hogar**

Brave:diablos...ahora voy a tener que buscar otro lugar para dormir…¿Dónde habrá un parque por aquí?...hum oye tu

?:ñumñamñumñamñumañam *devorando unos muffins*

Brave:um….¿sabes de algún parque por aquí?

?:*le señala*

Brave:gra...gracias *se va* (su mirada era muy extraña…=~=)

Brave se dirigió al parque donde la chica le había señalado, ya tenía un lugar donde poder pasar una noche, solo faltaba un lugar para ir a comer y lo más cercano fue…

Brave:Sugar...Cube...Corner...pues vale *entra*

señora.C: bienvenido n_n ¿ qué se te ofrece muchachin?

Brave: tiene algo de...no sé ¿heno o vegetariano?

Señora.C:¿disculpame?

Brave:(ugh...o través el mismo problema con el restaurante)  
Señora.C:...

Brave:solo de me un zumo de pera o manzana

Señora.C: esta bien...enseguida se lo trato

Una vez le dio su batido Brave se sentó en las sillas que había fuera del establecimiento, mientras lo tomaba observaba a las personas que pasaban por allí y todo lo que hacían, ya que se iba a quedar en este mundo durante todo lo que me queda de vida, aprendería a vivir en él y las costumbres que tenían.

La noche llegaba y el sol se ocultaba reflejando unas tonos anaranjados y carmesí en el océano y en el cielo, Brave volvió al parque, se sentó en el banquillo en el cual iba a descansar, las calles empezaban a quedar vacías y solo unos pocos autos pasaban por el parque, brase se recostó, usando su mochila de almohada y cerró sus ojos.

Un sonido de pisadas sonaba, Grave se alarmó y se despertó, se levantó rápido y miró a ambos lados...no parecía haber nadie, de pronto pudo escuchar el sonido de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba poco a poco a él… los pasos cesaron, Brave dio un giro de 90 grados y vio a un sujeto, llevaba una chaqueta y la capucha más la ausencia de luz en el parque hacían menos visible rostro

Brave:¿que...que quieres?...

?:eso no tiene importancia ahora...solo…escúchame ¿vale?

Brave:*retrocede*

?:¡no! Espera… sólo quiero darte esto

Brave:qué… ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¡¿porque tienes el libro?! ¿Quién eres?

?:cálmate...esto lo hago por tu bien y por el de todos *le tira el libro* úsalo con cuidado

Un portal se abrió detrás de la misteriosa persona, caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Brave y luego desapareció junto con el portal diciendo unas ultimas palabras:

"No pierdas quién eres"

El sol empezaba a alzarse en el horizonte, luego de lo ocurrido aquella noche Brave no pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquella frase y de cómo había conseguido el libro de Star Swirl, pero lo que en realidad siente ahora es ganas de quemar aquél libro el cual la había metido y desear que jamás lo hubiera encontrado, no quería tocar ni usar nada de lo que contenía el libro, por más que no le gustará debía llevarse con el libro dejarlo sería una muy mala idea ya que alguien podría enloquecer de poder.

Brave:ug… debería quemar esta cosa debería quemar esta cosa o tirarla al fondo del mar…dulce Celestia estoy metido en un gran lío

USAME

Brave:¡¿que de…?! ¿Quién dijo eso?

USAME

Brave:*mira el libro* ¡ah! * lo suelta dejándolo caer al piso*

Gente: ¿le pasará ese chico? ¿quién soltó ese grito?

Brave:(eso...lo dijo, no no es posible, es una estupidez…)

USAME

Brave:(¿acaso solo yo escucho eso?) *coge el libro* (usarlo…¿por que? )

YO SÉ LO QUE DE VERDAD QUIERES

Para evitar más disturbio o algún problema, Brave se dirigió a un callejón donde nadie lo pudiera ver, y pensar con más claridad la situación en la que se encontraba, tomó aire miró detenidamente al libro y dijo:

Brave:¿quien eres?...dime

?:ju ju ju...alguien que ya conoces…

Brave:...

?:¿no sientes ira? ¿ no siente sed de venganza?...¿sed de justicia?

Brave:¿que?

?:¿es tu culpa estar aquí? ¿mereces estar aquí?

Brave:yo...yo…esto es ridículo (debo estar delirando un libro no puede hablarme...menos en mi mente...debe...debería descansar más, quizás imaginó esto por nostalgia) si...debe ser eso

Nada mas se oyo luego de eso, Brave realmente pensó que sería cosa de su imaginación y por cosa de nostalgia...pero esta noche

Brave:bueno...5 día en este mundo, mañana sera otro...deberia buscar una casa, si este mundo es tan parecido al mío debería buscar un trabajo y así poder comprar una casa...y tener...una cómoda cama *se duerme*

¿LO VAS DEJAR ASI?

Brave: ¡ah!

¿NO HARÁS NADA AL RESPECTO?

Brave:(otra vez…)

¿LO DEJARAS ASI?

grave:


	33. Capitulo 0 - El ser incorporeo 3-3

Brave:uuuuugh…¿Qué diantres pasó?….ugh mi cabeza, ¿que fue lo que pasó?

Breve dirigió su vista al frente, otra persona se encontraba delante de él, tenía rasgos muy peculiares se levantó y se acercó ese otro individuo era él

 **Capitulo 0 Parte 3: El ser Incorpóreo**

Brave:¿como?...¿qué significa esto?

Brave2:*abre los ojos*

Brave:¡ah! *se aleja*

Brave2:ju…

Brave:¿que...que rayos...?

Brave2:*se levanta* yo soy…

Brave:...

Brave2:yo soy tu

Brave: -_- vaya sorpresa…¿pero porque? ¿de donde saliste?...¿quien eres?

Brave2:soy…una especie de genio

Brave: ¡!

Brave2: el ponerte ese colgante me libero...soy Nobody Shadow

Brave:¿que?...

Brave2:dime…¿en donde estamos Brave?

Brave:ni yo sé…¿dijiste mi nombre?

Brave2:si, se de ti...desterrado sin motivo...sin ser tu el responsable...que tragedia, pero la vida sigue…

Brave:uf...y que se supone que harás, antes estuviste a voces en mi cerebro…

Brave2:si *coge el libro* yo podría regresar...nos a Equestria, ya que me liberaste

Brave:¿liberarte?

Brave2:aja...te dije que soy un genio ¿recuerdas? puedo concederte deseos, los que quieras, pero el precio fue tomar tu forma física ya que yo no poseo la mia, creo que hasta olvide como era yo en antaño

Brave:...

Brave2:pero no es tiempo de viejas historias...hablemos de lo que deseas...anhelas

Brave:nada….fui desterrado, esta vez obedeceré la palabra d. Las princesas y ya...además ya me estoy acostumbrando a este mundo

Brave2:no seas egoista

Brave:¡¿egoísta?!

Brave2: tu me has liberado y debes cumplir

Brave:jamas dije que quería volver

Brave2:¿porque te mientes así? Sabes que quieres, es donde naciste y creciste, ¿y todo porque?...¿defender a un amiga?

Brave:¿tu como sa-

Brave2:¡yo lo se todo! te conozco como la palma de mi mano, se que deseas volver, pero lo niegas ¿porque? Te pregunto ¿porque lo niegas?

Brave:...no lo se...pero ya no puedo volver, ya no

Brave2:aquí me tienes, yo puedo arreglar ese error, puedo devolverte tu vida

Brave:...necesito pensarlo *agarra su mochila y se marcha*

Brave2:(hmp...es fácil de manipular debido a su situación, debo ser rápido y conciso, engañarlo, convencerle de que le cumpliré el deseo)

Una extraña y misteriosa criatura proveniente de el colgante que se hallaba en el libro de Star Swirl, le ofrece a Brave cumplirle un profundo deseo el cual Brave niega sin más ya que se acostumbró a vivir en este nuevo mundo, ¿que será en verdad esa criatura llamada Nobody Shadow?, pero lo que más ronda en la cabeza de Brave es: ¿quién era ese tipo que le entregó el libro? ¿y porque se lo trajo?

Brave caminaba con la mente en las nubes sin ver a dónde se dirigía aunque no chocaba con nadie de forma conveniente :v el otro Brave le iba siguiendo los paso a Brave maquinando cómo iba a convencerle de cumplir ese deseo, luego de uno minutos de silencio gritó:

Brave2:¡oye! No vayas a ahogarte

Brave:¿uh?...rayos voy tan perdió que no me doy cuenta de a donde me dirigía….increíble que en la playa…

Brave2:presta más atención, Brave...te lo diré en términos que puedas entender, mi misión es cumplir un deseo que de verdad anelhas, que de verdad quieres, luego de eso desaparecere

Brave:...

Brave2:yo sé lo que realmente deseas y es mi deber cumplirlo, es mi labor

Brave:pero yo no

Brave2: no puedes engañar a un genio, sé que de verdad quieres volver

Brave:bueno…

Brave2: solo toma mi mano...y te devolveré a Equestria (jajaja presa fácil)

Brave:entonces…

Brave 2:con un estrechoncito basta, vamos

Brave:casa…*levanta su mano*

Brave2:si (jajajajaja es mio)

Brave:trato

Brave2:jajajaja *aprieta su mano* creo que debiste ser mas inteligente, los Nobody Shadows tomamos la forma física de quien tenemos delante, robamos su identidad y nos hacemos pasar por ellos, gracias a ti tengo un cuerpo e identidad, pero yo…yo sueño en grande, pienso apoderarme de todo este universo y reinar, pienso dominar...no seré como mis otros sosos y tontos compañeros, yo evolucionare y gracias a ti ya di un buen gran paso, adiós Brave

Habiendo estrechado con fuerza su mano y dicho un gran monologo innecesario, lanza con una fuerza descomunal a Brave hacia a la mitad del océano, el impacto contra este dejo a Brave inconsciente y quedando a la deriva.

Brave2:jajaja, un peso menos...hace tanto que deseaba tener forma...bueno ahora pondré en marcha mi plan, jajajajaja

Tiempo después…

Fluttershy:que hermosa brisa *extiende los brazos*  
Applejack:la verdad hay muchas *tomando las almejas*  
Fluttershy: ire mas alla de las rocas, debe haber más  
Applejack:ten cuidado, no vayas a resbalar y lastimarte  
Fluttershy:estaré bien *se va*  
Pinkie:bueno, aquí hemos cogido todas  
Applejack:esperemos a Fluttershy  
Fluttershy:chicaaaaaas!  
Applejack:¡¿Fluttershy?! *va corriendo*  
Pinkie:*la sigue* al rescate!  
Applejack:Fluttershy, ¡¿estas bien?!  
Pinkie:porque gritaste asi?  
Fluttershy:¡allá miren! *señala*  
Pinkie y Applejack: *miran* ¡¿pero qué demonios?!

Brave:*inconsciente*

Applejack:llamaré a la ambulancia *llama* si, hola...estábamos en la playa recogiendo almejas y vimos a una persona recostada en la orilla del mar, está inconsciente, vengan rapido.

Fluttershy:aun respira, gracias al cielo

*mientras*

Brave2:¡mierda! si hubiera sabido de antes que en este mundo no existe la magia, ahora estoy aquí parado como un idiota aunque...el libro tal vez pueda ayudar…*lee* grrrr *lanza el libro con fuerza al suelo*

Gente: *observándolo extrañados *

Brave2: (...no tengo la suficiente energía para ejecutar estos hechizos, superan mi nivel estándar de magia que tengo...estoy acabado, aunque el libro es fuera de reglas no dice que no pueda usarlos, solo necesito mas poder...debo investigar a fondo) *toma el libro*

Mientras se agachaba para recoger el libro que había tirado con tanta fuerza, alzo su mirada de la lejanía yo cómo se acercaba alguien peculiar junto con otros dos compañeros

Brave:entonces le dije que lo pensaría

Amigo1:vamos, no le des más vueltas solo acepta salir con ella

Amigo2:si, aparte Bright está buena, no desperdicies una oportunidad así

Brave:si, si, ya vere...no quiero apresurar las cosas

Amigo2: aaah ya entiendo ewe hay muchos peces en el océano que quisieran estar en el negocio del casanova Brave

Brave:no lo malinterpretes así hombre, que alguien podría oírte y pensar mal

Brave2:(no lo entiendo...debería estar muerto...pero su otro yo sigue aqui...hmp, parece que tengo asuntos que saldar, he de encontrar a Brave y exterminarlo de una buena vez) *abre el libro*

Fin del capitulo 0


	34. Capítulo Extra: Especial San Valentin

Otro dia como cualquiera comenzaba para nuestras heroinas...y heroe

Brave:ya se cuando no me quieren aqui *se marcha*

Aunque este era un dia especial para todos en la escuela Canterlot, se celebraba una fecha en la que muestras tus sentimientos hacia alguien ya sea a la cara como hombre, o como un retrasado mental dejando una nota en el casillero o escritorio de la chica, o si es alrevez, la chica al chico, diciendolo junto a sus amigas como guardaespaldas dispuestas y directas a arañarte si dices "no"...¿que? asi funcionaba en mi escuela ¿vale?, en fin...continuemos

Brave:¿san valentin?

Sunset:claro, aunque en Equestria lo llamamos de otra manera, es e dia en que las personas dejan de ocultar algo que llevan dentro de si y buscaban salir al exterior y gritar al munod, esta chica/chico es mi media naranja

Rainbow:¿y quien mejor para explicarle eso a Brave que t-

Applejack: -directo como un rayo le tapa la boca a rainbow- shhhhhh

Sunset:bueno, es hora de ir a clase de manualidad

Applejack:vayan llendo, yo me encargare de sacar la basura

Rainbow:¡OYE!

Applejack:callate ¿buscas arruinarle el plan a Sunset?

que no... ¬w¬

Esta claro que si quiere...Las chicas se dirigieron todas junto con los demás de su clase a la aula de Plástica.

Maestra:bien mis queridos alumnos y alumnas, como ya sabréis hoy es un día particularmente especial, y sabéis que todos los años hacemos un recibidor de cartas hecho por nosotros mismos, así que ala, hacedlas colocadlas en vuestros pupitres y cuando ya tengáis las cartas de declaración hechas, me las daréis a mi y yo en la primera hora de receso las colocare en donde corresponde. ¡a trabajar!

Alumnos.¡si!

Maestra: n_n

Applejack:creo que usare mi diseño del año pasado

Rainbow:mhe, yo lo hare y ni me molestare en pintarlo

Fluttershy: ¿¡porque?! D:

Raindow:no me interesan los tio en lo mas minimo, son todos unos cretinos ¬¬

Brave:¬¬

Rainbow:no me disculpare solo por esa miradita

Brave:que me importa, ademas ya me dejas claro que no te interesan los tios ¬w¬ no sabia que eras de ese otro lado Rainbow

¡CRASSSSSSSH!

Applejack:te lo mereces por bocazas

Brave:si...

Rainbow: ¬¬ idiota

Maestra:dejad de pelear, hoy es un dia importante...y quizas...a mi me llegue tambien mi alma gemela jujujujuu

Toda la Clase:...

Brave:(a esta tia le urge marido pero ya...)

Luego de terminar la clase, todos colocaron sus mini buzon en su pupitre y uno a uno iban saliendo de clase luego de darle a la maestra su carta, durante el recreo todos los alumnos sentian algo de nervios ya que recibirian algo muy especial de parte de una persona que quizas sea la indicada...seamos honestos todos solo quieren tener novio/a para que sus otros amigos dejen de burlarse y lo llamen forever alone. asi que cuando la campana del primer receso sono todos volvieron a sus asiento y al ver las cartas que yacian en su mini buzon.

Derpy:u-una carta *sonrojada* :D

Flash:ojala Twilight estuviese aqui

Lyra:claaaro, de suguro su carta tambien hubiera estado ahi ¬w¬ pillin

Flash:¡calla! *sonrojado*

Bon-Bon:jjajajaja XD

Rainbow:uh, viva...3 cartas ¬¬ las i¿tirare por ahi cuando nadie mire

Fluttershy:¡no puedes hacer eso! lastimarias los sentimientos de aquellos chicho...pobrecillos

Rainbow:no me interesa ¿no lo deje claro?

Applejack:yo las leere pero tendre que decirles a todos que no n_nU

Brave:quien mas honesta que tu para decirles

Applejack:gracias...ala, no tienes ninguna

Rainbowprfff jajajaja

Brave:¿que?...ya dire no tengo interes en meterme en una relacion, ya lo deje claro...solo quiero saber que fue de mi familia o amigos, tener novia no esta en mi lista de preferencias ahora

Rainbow:...

Pinkie:jajaj te cago, ahora debes sientirte super mal

Rainbow:callate... ¬¬U

Sunset:...(yo le dare la mia cara a cara) *nerviosa*

Rarity:yo por otra parte seguro que gane mas de 10 cartas

Brave:pero si no hay ni una mosca ahi...

Rarity:veras...no solo nuestra clase, si no todas las demas como la clase 3b entrega cartas a las otras divisiones, por lo que cuando no hay cartas en un buzon significa que no tienes a nadie que te quiera o...tienes mas de diez cartas y al parecer como no hay cartas en la mia...debi recibir muchos pretendientes que quieren a la fabulosa y encantadora Rarity *acariciandose el cabello*

Rainbow:ya lo sabemos Rarity, no tienes que alardear de lo bonita que eres para muchos ¬¬

Applejack:Fluttershy tampoco recibio, tal vez recibio muchas tambien

Rainbow:vaaaaaya amiga, ¿te hecharas un novio? ¬w¬

Fluttershy:¿que? no, no, no, no...yo no creo estar preparada para algo asi *sonrojada* yo tendre que decirles no a todos ellos claramente *escondida debajo de su mesa* QnQ

Rainbow:uf...como siempre tengo que estar atras tuyo, tranquila yo les dire a todos esos mandriles que no tienes interes alguno

Fluttershy:gracias...rainbow QwQ

Maestra:y ahora las personas que mas han recibido cartas de nuestra clase nwn y pues para el 3er puesto de la clase, la que recibio mas de 10 carta es...Fluttershy con 12 cartas de pretendientes, ven Flut-

Rainbow:salio por la ventana

Maestra:¿ventana? pero si en un 2° piso D: son 20 metros de altura

Rainbow:no para ella...no para ella, voy por ella *sale de clase*

Maestra:y...ahora para el segundo puesto... Rarity

Rarity:oh si! gracias gra...cias ¿oi bien?

Maestra:segundo puesto

Applejack:segundo puesto

Toda la clase:segundo puesto

Rarity:¡¿COMO QUE SEGUNDO?!

Maestra:tranquila,,, 14 cartas n_n no es tan malo

Rarity:ah... *se echa al suelo*

DERROTADA *suena campana de un ring de lucha*

Maestra:y primer puesto, Brave Soul

Brave Soul: OnO ¡¿que?!

Applejack: vaya, estas hecho un don juan

Maestra: 16 cartas de chicas lindas que quieren estar en el negocio de Brave ¬w¬

Flash:*silba* genial amigo

Brave:16 cartas...¿que hago con esto?

Applejack:pues leerlas y decir que no a 15 chicas y si a una

Brave:deje claro que no quiero nada de esto ¬¬

Fluttershy: Q_Q c...chicas...me ayudan *enseña sus cartas*

Rainbow: AJ y yo estaremos contigo, les diremos a todos estos burros que no quieres nada

Fluttershy:pero trata de no ser muy ruda ¿vale?

Rainbow:aja

Aj:bueno, adios

Brave:uf *abre una*

Querido Brave Soul, te escribe una chica bla bla bla bla bla bla mis verdaderos sentimiento, bla bla bla bla

no importa si no quieres pero quisiera que seamos amigos, te quiero mucho bla bla bla bla bla. Laila Surf

Brave: *abre otra*

Querido brave bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Sweete Diana

Brave:*abre otra* esto va a tardar mucho...

*horas despues*

Applejack:¿como te ha ido?

Brave:bien me falta devolver 7 cartas

Applejack:es un avance

Rainbow:¡oye tu!

Chico1:¿uh?

Rainbow:toma tu carta y alejate de mi amiga, no tiene interes en salir contigo ¿me oiste?

Fluttrshy:no...no lo tomes...personal ¿si? lo siento? QnQ

Chico:s-si...ya me voy *hecha a correr*

Rainbow:solo quedan 3

Fluttershy:viva n_nU

Applejack:pues a s seguir, el siguiente es mio, adios Brave

Brave:suerte *abre otra carta*

Querido Brave, me es dificil decirlo en persona aunque seguro no sere la unica, pero me tienes un poco loca, quisiera de verdad de verdad de verdad que salieramos, una mini cita, no sera nada grande pero quiero pasar unos minutos contigo, me harias muy feliz, tal vez no te interese en lo mas minimo salir ahora con alguien pero puede ser una salida como amigos, no pido mas nada. Gracias Sasha Airstike

Brave:bueno, por unos minutos no pasara nada, y aun el recreo no acaba

* * *

Sasha:gracias por...aceptar ir al menos conmigo n_n

Brave:si, pero comprendes lo que dije ¿no?

Sasha:pensaria igual que tu Brave...tambien pondria en preferencia recordar sobre tu pasado y demas, lo entiendo perfectamente, eres un chico con objetivos fijos...me gusta eso

Brave:genial, bueno ¿que pediras?

Sasha:lo...lo que tu quieras n_n *algo sonrojada* esta tienda es de mi abuela, nos servira lo que quieras gratis

Brave:bueno, igual no quiero abusar jeje

Sasha:toma tu tiempo

Brave:si...*mira la carta de menu* oye...¿hay algo vegetariano?

Shasha:voltea el menu

Brave::oh, gracias

Luego de un gran rato la abuela de Sasha trae lo que le habian pedido comer, hubo un buen rato de conversacion y algunas risas en la hora y media que estuvieron charlando, luego de terminar de comer salieron del lugar y volvieron al colegio, ya quedaban pocos minutos de recreo

Sasha:eres grandioso Brave, gracias...por haber venido

Brave:gracias ti por este almuerzo, bueno he de irme

Shasha:adios n_n

Rainbow:nosotras ya acabamos con todos los pretendientes de Fluttershy, ¿como te va a ti?

Brave:4 cartas, esto se prolongo demasiado

Rarity:bueno eso pasa cuando tienes muchas chicas que moririan por estar a tu lado

Brave:no creo que exageren tanto...¿o si? O_O

Applejack:no hagas caso, Rarity ha estado celosa por que le ganaste en numero de cartas

Rariry:no es cierto...cuidate Brave n_n *se va*

Brave:las chicas sois tan raras...y dais miedo

Fluttershy:*se le cae una carta*

Rainbow:oye te quedo una

Fluttershy:¡NO LA TOQUES! *se lanza al suelo*

Applejack:...

Rainbow:...

Brave:...

Fluttershy:...jijijijajajaj *se aleja yendo marcha atras*

Applejack:eso fue extraño...

Rainbow:yo la seguire * corre tras ella* !vuelve aqui¡

Fluttershy:no, alejate, esta carta es...es...una carta para mi abuela...si...si

Rainbow:¡no mientas! se ve que mientes ¡¿por que mientes?!

Fluttershy:bastaaaaaaaaaa D: esta deja que la entregue yo, te juro que esta vez le dire yo misma al chico "NO"

Rainbow:¿como las otras 8 veces? =_= ...ok, te dejo

Fluttershy:uf...

Applejack:se directa y honesta, a nadie le gusta que le mientan

Fluttershy:gracias AJ n_n

Applejack:*se va*

Brave:¿quieres que te acompañe?

Fluttershy:ah no no no no no no...ire...yo solita jeje *se va*

Brave:(creo que eso de que el universo es todo un enorme misterio es mentira...las chicas son el misterio mas grande que hay...)

Fluttershy:debo, entregarla pero no puedo...como le hago T_T no debi decir que no...bueno, Fluttershy de ti depende esto ahora y de ti depende que dejes de hablar sola...

* * *

Flash:hey don juan

Brave:ah, hola flash

Flash:¿como vas con las cartas?

Brave:bien, ya no me queda mucho, solo 2 cartas mas y me librare n_nU

Flash:eres un suertudo, ojala Twi estuviera aqui

Brave:aaaaaah pillin ¬w¬ tranquilo, no creo que haga falta entregarle una carta o ella a ti, te aseguro que Twilight te aprecia mucho y esta algo colada por ti, asi que animos *golpe en el hombro*

Flash:jajaj gracias compañero *le devuelve el golpe*

En una esquina de un pasillo estaba oculta Fluttershy, esperando el perfecto momento de entregar una carta sobre la cual antes mintio a Rainbow y Aj sobre que era de otro muchacho, respiro hondo y repitio varias veces asi misma...

Fluttershy:lo hago, no lo hago, lo hago, no lo hago, lo aaaaaaahg *se tira de los pelos* valor Fluttershy...valor

salio habiendo reunido valor suficiente y dispuesta a entregar la carta que sostenia en sus manos, avanzo hacia adelante antes de ver como Sunset aparecia por el otro lado tambien con algo en mano

Sunset:¿Fluttershy?

Fluttershy:¿Sunset? ¿que haces?

Sunset:bueno *esconde la carta* vine a darle una cosa a...a...a Flash *baja la mirada*

Fluttershy:¿a Flash?

Sunset:si,si, si yo...hay algo que...bueno ¿y tu?

Fluttershy:yo...em nada importante *retrocede*

Sunset:¿que tienes ahi? ¿aun te falta entregar una carta? puedo ayudarte si quieres

Fluttershy:ah, no, no yo...

Sunset:...

Fluttershy:no puedo mentirte...esta carta es mia pero...soy yo quien la escribio para alguien mas *baja la mirada*

Sunset:aw, Shy ¿te enemoraste de alguien? eso es grandiosos e inesperado...las demas enloqueceran

Fluttershy:porfavor, ¡no se los cuentes!

Sunset:claro, secreto de amigas *hace un gesto de boca sellada*

Fluttershy:¿tu que le has de entrega a Sentry?

Sunset:...siendo honesta no es para el...

Fluttershy:¿e...es para Brave?

Sunset: !¡ ¿como lo supiste asi sin mas?...

Fluttershy:prff jaja, porfavor Sunsie...se nota a lenguas que te gusta...todas lo notamos y por suerte para ti el no lo noto

Sunset: *sonrojada* ah...

Fluttershy:a ti...¿te importa mucho Brave?

Sunset:je...bueno *se apoya contra una pared* el es...ni siquiera se como describirlo, aunque a veces es un tontin...es un chico agradable y es muy tierno

Fluttershy:*saca su carta* ya veo...

Sunset:¿y eso para quien es?

Fluttershy:...para Brave tambien

Sunset:¡¿ah?!

Fluttershy:shhhhhhhhhhhh

Sunset:*se tapa la boca*

Flash y Brave: *charlando*

Fluttershy:si...lo se ¿increible ¿no?

Sunset:tu...¿a ti tambien? ¿como?

Fluttershy:tal como dijiste antes, Brave es alguien tierno y agradable, cuando el aparecio era tan inseguro, me daba pena verlo asi, sin saber nada de el o su familia y...en el tiempo que paso con nosotros yo...

Sunset:(Fluttershy...)

Fluttershy:...siento que a su lado yo soy capaz de todo porque se que a el haria de todo por nosotras y por todo lo que hicimos por ayudarlo, es lo mismo con todas ustedes porque somos amigas, y juntas somos una unidad y una fortaleza impenetrable, brave...me hace sentir los mismo que al estar con ustedes, acompañada, valiente, fuerte y capaz

Sunset:(es...exactamente lo mismo para mi...Brave tiene como...un aura especial...una aura que comparte con todos y nos hace sentir capaces de todo)

Fluttershy:...¿y ahora que?

Sunset:¿que?

Fluttershy:ambas tenemos una carta que darle ¿pero quien lo hara?

Sunset:vaya...que dilema ¿no?

Fluttershy:hazlo

Sunset:¿uh?

Fluttershy:*rompe su carta*

Sunset:!no¡ ¿porque?

Fluttershy:imaginate que ambas queremos demostrar nuestro afecto hacia el, ¿que crees que hara? somos dos de sus amigas...imaginate lo que pasaria por su mente, se sentiria horrible de no poder decidir a quien escoger, agobiado por la decision y por no querer lastimar nuestros sentimientos, no quiero hacer que se sienta asi, por eso debes entregale tu la carta, eres mi amiga Sunset y tu felicidad es mas para mi que la mia *sonrie*

Sunset:tienes toda la razon *rompe la carta*

Fluttershy:...

Sunset:listo...que importa no poder hoy en un dia tan especial como este entregarle mi carta junto con lo que siento por el escrito a puño y letra...pero... eres mi amiga Fluttershy y tu felicidad es mas para mi que la mia *sonrie*

Fluttershy:si estas tan segura...que asi sea *toma su mano* vamos, el recreo acabara pronto

Sunset:n_n vale *toma su mano*

Fluttershy:ajjaja *hecha a correr*

Sunset:¡ah! para no corras tanto jajajaja

Fin Especial San valentin


	35. Grandiosas noticias

Hola a todos ¿como estáis? hace tanto que no escribo pero les traigo una hermosa noticia, en mi canal de youtube he publicado un videpp que quizás les interese, últimamente he estado trabajando en un mini cómic de mí fanfiction y creo que les gustará saber que ya lo he publicado. El cómic toma lugar en los eventos de la primerahistoria "una nueva amenaza" no es mas que una historia al azar que se me ocurrió y me dio gracia en su momento, así que me puse a trabajar y a hacerlo posible, las voces de Rainbow y Sunset que son por el momento las únicas que aparecen son puestas gracias a Brenda Herndesoon y Melody Star, no, no son personas conocidas o famosas en alguna red...solo dos amables y bellas chicas que me ayudaron a hacer eso posible, y Brave por supuesto por mi.

www. Ya saben que poner /watch?v=2W5z0yzOr50

Por otro lado ya estoy trabajando en la estructura de lo que sera MLP Equestria Girls - Un Enemigo Peligroso


End file.
